


Blue Domain

by NocturnaIV



Series: Blue Domain [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Evie (Disney), BAMF Uma (Disney), Ben & Evie Relationship advances unconventionally and slowly, Evie & Uma Friendship (Disney), Evie & Uma Friendship with Huma romance and eventual Ben & Evie romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, The Evil Queen took control of the Island from the beginning, The Island of the Lost is a dangerous place, Villains are more based on their original version, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 66,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Uma barely remembers the time when her mother lived. Her life in the castle is the only reality she knows. The Island succumbs to the Evil Queen and the descendants blindly worship Evie.Pirates and hunters believe that Uma is a descendant of the Gods in the sea. She is like a storm that promises destruction and freedom.Nobles and warriors fight to get recognition from Evie. She is like the finest velvet in contact with your skin and the whisper of temptation.Uma is in charge of Evie's security. Everyone on the Island fears her presence and yearn for her from the distance. Except for one pirate.Evie could have anyone by her side, but none can compare to her impossible love. The prince with the sweet smile she sees on television.
Relationships: Ben/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma
Series: Blue Domain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837393
Comments: 92
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

When Uma was four years old, her aunt Morgana found her sleeping in her mother's old cauldron. That was the only dry place in the basement and Uma had feared to move from the last place her mother ordered her not to move. Although when her aunt's tentacle took her ankle, she thought it was her mother. But Uma had been so exhausted that she couldn't even scream when she was raised in the air and met that woman's face.

"Who are you?"

Uma tried to answer without hesitation. The tentacle on her ankle was cutting off her circulation. But I was too thirsty. The woman made a crazy expression. A smile that froze her blood. The woman slipped through the basement. She didn’t use her tentacles like her mother, shaking the water violently and setting aside everything to announce her presence. This woman slipped silently, without disturbing anything and sat the little girl on a table. Uma almost lost her balance, but she found a glass bottle in her hands. She drank, although she knew it could be poisoned. But Uma was too weak to think about anything else.

"Uma." She lifted her chin. "My name is Uma."

The woman raised her eyebrows at the gesture of pride for someone so small and weak. But Uma was four years old and knew it was very likely that she was going to die. Her mother had always told her that weak people didn’t deserve to live. And at that moment, she didn't think she could try to run away or fight. But Uma wasn't going to die begging. The woman looked at her legs and then her face.

"You have two legs..." She denied "How ironic."

Uma drank from her bottle. Maybe it was the last sip she had in a long time.

“I'm your aunt Morgana. Your mother died two days ago.”

Uma was more surprised to learn that she had an aunt, that the fact that her mother was dead. Even she, locked up at home since she had memory, knew that her mother was in constant danger. Ursula’s struggle for territory had strong earning an enemy who knew how to lead the other villains and to destroy those who couldn’t follow her orders. After all, on the Island, all were mere mortals. Easy to kill.

"Was it the Evil Queen?"

Her aunt denied.

"Captain Hook." Morgana looked down in her direction "As proof of his alliance to me."

She nodded. Her aunt had sent to kill her mother. Uma drank more from her bottle. If they were having that conversation, it could mean that her aunt wasn’t going to kill her. Maybe she was going to sell her, as her mother used to threaten her. Her mind was too weak to think coherently and her spirit too small and weakened to care about something at that moment. Her aunt looked at her, perhaps realizing all that.

“I already have six daughters. All like me." Morgana supported her finest hands on her hips and threw Uma from one of her tentacles to another "I don’t need another mouth to feed. Much less a land one.”

Uma finished her bottle and jumped from the table to the water. She started swimming towards the stairs but felt her body too weak and sank. Her legs didn’t move. Her arms lost the strength necessary to fight. The water was cold and the wounds caused by her mother still burned in contact with the saltwater. Her eyelids closed and for a few minutes, she remained underwater. The idea of living in the streets, like an orphan on the Island of the Lost, was terrifying. But Uma had no strength to feel something so intense. Maybe dying wasn't that bad. It would be easier than fighting to live. At her age, Uma knew what happened to the girls like her that were sold.

A tentacle circled her waist and pulled her out of the water. She hung like a fish caught by a harness.

"Pathetic."

Uma could see the relationship between her aunt and her mother. They called her the same way. Maybe it was true.

"Where were you doing?"

“Out.” Uma replied, looking her in the eye. “ Ursula made it clear to me what happens to the orphans. Or do you plan to sell me?"

Morgana laughed and moved over the water, toward the steps. And Uma was fascinated to see how her aunt used her tentacles to cling to the rail and climb the steps. Morgana moved on land as in water, taking advantage of all surfaces to move forward. She had no problem being out of the water, unlike her mother. Her aunt didn’t leave any mark of her presence there where she advanced.

The rest of the day was just as unexpected. Uma wasn’t killed or abandoned in the streets. Nor climb to a platform to be sell. Her aunt took her to the market and ordered them to feed her. When Uma stopped feeling her mind cloudy and slow, Morgana

took her to a place full of children where she could bathe and they were able to give her a white dress too old fashioned and combed with small braids. Uma looked in the mirror without understanding what was happening. But the girl in the reflection was too thin and her eyes still seemed lifeless. Her mother had died, she had been murdered on the orders of the same woman who was preparing her for something.

"Will you also go to Princess Evie's birthday party?"

Uma tensed at the presence of the boy next to her. Much bigger than her, although maybe they were around the same age. But the two were completely different. Uma looked like a rag doll to decorate, to the point of comedy. While that child was perfectly dressed, like an elegant little adult. His black hair reminded her of the crows flying over the sky that she could look out her window.

But Uma denied. She knew Princess Evie by her mother's comments. And none was favorable. A frivolous girl turned into a woman by force. The Evil Queen, her mother said, surely rented her daughter to get so many alliances. Uma didn't know if that was true or poisonous jealousy for being on the wrong side of the power quest.

"I’m lord Anthony Tremaine." He leaned in her direction. "You know who Princess Evie is, right?"

The boy sounded bored. But to be talking to her, he must have some interest. Uma denied. Yes, she knew about her. But she didn't know how much of what she knew was true. She had never left her house. She only knew about the villains because her mother kept talking about them. And Uma knew Auradon because of the television.

“Princess Evie is the daughter of the Evil Queen. Everyone waits for this day. My grandmother says that the Evil Queen uses her daughter's birthdays to make new alliances. This is how she defeated Maleficent two years ago in the war of the territories. This is how these days many villains have been killed by the hands of others. And only the best remains. The nobles. Like my grandmother." The boy wrinkled his nose when he smiled. "Everyone wants to impress the Evil Queen."

That's why her mother had been murdered. That made sense. And it was also obvious that this little boy used to chat with many adults. Because he spoke like one. Uma knew that because her mother always complained about it in her. At four, like any person born in social decline, Uma hadn’t had time to be a child.

But her aunt didn’t take her to the birthday party of the famous Princess Evie. Instead, Morgana took her to the port and she met her mother's killer. Captain Hook was an elegant and distinguished man with three children. Two girls and a boy. Uma wanted to have a moment to process everything she was living. But she didn't want to look weak against a potential enemy. So, she just watched and analyzed. When Captain Hook knew who she was, he just looked at his hook with a mysterious smile.

"Business is business, little lady."

And after that, he ordered his eldest daughter to take her sister to the party. The boy protested, but an old and small pirate took him back to the ship. Uma watched the girls leave. They were dressed like her. Nice outdated dresses that you would never wear on your own. The older girl was holding her younger sister by the hand, walking among pirates, who turned away from their path as if they were royalty. Maybe all those people knew who they were. Daughters of who they were. Unlike Uma, which had been kept as a secret or something so unimportant that she didn’t require an introduction.

Her aunt waited there on the ship. Uma sat in a barrel, away from the sea and the breeze, so as not to get dirty. She watched the pirates move from side to side and sing about sea creatures. The boy occasionally appeared on the deck. He was as small as she. The boy looked at her for a long time, pretending he didn't. But Uma, who was living her first time out of her house, looked at everything. Ursula had taught her than a villain didn’t show weakness. So, she had learned to hide her emotions. Because that had been the safest way for her mother to harm her. Uma was four years old and was a survivor.

The boy approached. Because Uma was sitting on a barrel, her height difference was big. But he looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you going to take revenge against my father?"

"For killing my mother?" Uma tilted her head to look him in the eye "No."

He nodded.

"Why don't you have tentacles?"

"Why don't you have a hook?" She countered.

"Someday I'll have it!" The little boy said "And you?"

"Someday." She repeated, without really believing it.

Because she didn't know how that worked. But the boy nodded and left. He didn’t give her his name. She stayed with her desire to tell him hers. Because that was the first day in her life that she met other people and introduced herself to them.

Night came and Captain Hook's daughters returned. Only then her aunt took her far from the port. Uma was wise enough to know that she wouldn't earn anything by asking where they were going. Instead, he looked at the way her aunt moved.

"You look at me a lot." Morgana said in a tense voice.

“My mother never moved like this. She was never so elegant.” She replied, admiring how her aunt gained height with one of her tentacles hanging from a lamppost so she could climb some steps.

That must have pleased her. Because the woman smiled and slid her hand over her hair. Uma closed her eyes for a few seconds, fearing a hit. But to her surprise, it was a pleasant thing. Her skin shuddered. She had seen Prince Ben's parents do that to their son. A caress. And she could understand why he always smiled on television. But Uma did not show her emotion for her safety. They arrived at a huge castle. Uma tripped over because of her exhaustion and was lifted off the ground by one of her aunt's tentacles.

"You're not used to walking, right?"

In such a small house where half of it was full of seawater, it was impossible to do that. In a home where the television was the only one with whom she could hold civilized talks, Uma hadn’t learned to socialize with others. That's why she didn't move. She didn't want to admit any weakness. Her aunt smiled with amusement and with another tentacle knocked on the main door of the castle. In that short period since she was raised from the floor, the woman had quietly slipped to get there without Uma noticing it.

The door opened and the most beautiful girl Uma could have imagined looked at her. The posters she had seen in the city that day didn't do her justice. Princess Evie was a magnificent porcelain doll. The Evil Queen appeared behind her daughter and Uma was lowered to the ground.

"Morgana?"

"A present from the ocean." Her aunt gently pushed her to step forward "To the princess."

Evie stared at her. Uma raised her face to her aunt in confusion. In the end, what she had imagined had happened. She had been sold to another villain. Her aunt didn’t look at her. Her eyes searched for the Evil Queen, who stared at her.

"A maid?" The woman's firm voice shook her.

“No, a gift for the princess that will never be too small, too outdated or old. A gift that will suit your daughter.” Morgana spoke charmingly in her voice “Her name is Uma.”

"I guess I could use her in the kitchen..." The Evil Queen meditated out loud.

Evie closed her hand on her mother's dress to get her attention. Uma admired that act of courage. The princess glared and extended her free hand to take hers. Uma felt the softness of her skin, the heat that she emanated.

“Uma can be mine, mommy? You already took the rest of the gifts."

Evie had a soft voice, as sweet as Prince Ben's on television. Uma felt her aunt's tentacle push her forward. Uma found herself moving awkwardly against the princess and had to hold on to her. Hug her. She was fascinated by the courage of someone as small as the princess. Uma had never dared to ask her mother for anything. Evie noticed her closeness and smiled at her before looking at her mother. The Evil Queen watched them with a glare.

"Morgana..." The woman ordered.

One of her aunt's tentacles lifted her off the ground to match the Queen's height. Evie extended her arms to her, wanting to get her back.

“I suppose we have to feed her a little more. But..." The Evil Queen looked at her daughter and then at Uma “Yes...” She smiled. "I think Evie may have a partner."

Uma knew enough about the Island of the Lost to understand that this was how villains' alliances began. The minions were followers. But the partners were important. The Evil Queen was creating the group that would follow her daughter and Uma had become the first selected. Evie hugged her tightly and laughed against her cheek. She tensed at the sudden contact. That hug was sincere. Her heart shot up and she clung to the prettiest girl she had ever seen. Only on television had she seen people like Evie. And now she understood why they liked hugs in Auradon so much. Evie whispered against her ear the first secret they would share.

"Thank you, I was very alone."

Uma separated and looked at her. She recognized something very personal in the princess. Something that Uma knew well. Loneliness.

The Evil Queen looked at Morgana.

"I accept the offering of our alliance."

Morgana slid back and the door closed. Uma stayed inside the castle. The queen looked at her coldly with her green eyes.

"They have given me orphans and descendants to transform them into my henchmen and followers." The queen crossed her arms "Morgana has guts to offer you like my daughter's partner."

Uma didn’t answer. She knew that adults didn’t like to be answered. 

“This is going to be hard.” The queen warned “I will train you every day with rigor and hopefully you will be able to reach the level necessary to keep up with my daughter.”

But Evie took her hand. The girl was as sweet as the other children who appeared on television. Evie was a treasure. And Uma liked treasures.

"I swear I'll take care of Princess Evie." Uma put her other hand to her chest. "I swear I won't leave her alone."

The woman nodded and a small glow of pride formed in her eyes. Her mother had never seen her like that. Something warm melted her heart. Evie's soft hand squeezed hers. Uma felt strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings little creatures! 
> 
> My little nephew has an obsession with Ursula and Uma (I will not admit or deny that everything is my fault). And this weekend he discovered that Morgana exists. And he became obsessed with The Little Mermaid 2. So while he saw it for the third time, this idea began to take shape. Thanks to that and for the concept of the new books Twisted Tales. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Uma was eight years old and barely remembered her mother. Instead, her life under the protection of the Evil Queen seemed to be the only reality she knew. And within the castle, the love Evie proffered to her was the fire that fueled her determination.

Princess Evie was still the prettiest girl she had ever seen. And now Uma understood well how the Evil Queen had conquered the Island. Anyone else could have done it, but the woman had been quick and her victory had been overwhelming.

"True power exists among the mystery." The Evil Queen used to explain “I don't force others to obey me. I make them want to obey and serve me.”

The queen dedicated her time to teach them how to walk as if everything belonged to them. Which, in a way, it was. Uma had watched as people whispered the Evil Queen name with yearning and fear. _Grimhilde._ Many men and women fell before the impossible promise of being in the vicinity of the Evil Queen. One of her smiles was worth as much as gold. The Island of the Lost wasn't as Auradon supposed it should be. The place had an air of nobility worthy of its current queen. After all, if the Island belonged to the Evil Queen, she wanted that to be reflected in every corner of the place.

"You are my protégé, Uma." The Evil Queen whispered in her ear as she trained her alone "You have something that my sweet Evie doesn't have."

Uma never let her emotions flourish in front of others that weren't Evie. Especially when she was surrounded by the mirrors of the Evil Queen. She just waited, because that was what the queen liked. The woman always smiled proudly when she noticed that Uma expected her to keep talking.

“You have a very dominant type of pride. Many will fall at your feet when you reach the right age.” The woman rested her hands on her shoulders and looked at her through the reflection in the mirror "You are lethal, like a dagger to the heart."

Uma suspected that the queen sought to create a rivalry between Evie and her so that they weren't so united. But that didn't work. Because Evie was like the song of the sirens: a sweet promise that would break everyone's heart. But Uma was fortunate to be on the right side of the song. Because Evie's hand always looked for her when someone tried to separate them. Uma had promised to herself to protect that gesture with her life. And that's why she let the hunters and pirates train her. Besides, she wasn't looking for a prince or a king. They would never have to fight for things like that. What Uma wanted was to have the old territory of her mother to her disposition. The artificial lake and the huge bathtub in the castle weren't enough for Uma. She needed something from her to feel comfortable. Uma was a territorial predator. The Evil Queen was turning her into a dangerous weapon designed to blindly protect her daughter. A type of protection that wouldn't fail as in the past others had failed the queen.

"My mistake was to accustom the hunter to succumb to beauty and not to something more important." The queen murmured when she saw Uma train "Loyalty must be based on something stronger than beauty and words."

She knew what that meant. Uma was good at reading between the lines. The Evil Queen had given her everything, she had given her security and a new life. Uma wouldn't find another being to give her something like that. Uma's loyalty would be blind because she was being molded to obey. And Uma would have bothered about it if it wasn't that it meant that she could protect the beauty in Evie's heart. So, she hid her emotions behind her curious eyes and her strong interest in learning. The Evil Queen believed that Uma was obedient, but in reality, was greedy in her learning.

But while her training was to make her a lethal instrument of destruction. Evie was being polished to be the apple of discord. Perfect and longed for, with the knowledge of enough topics to keep anyone's attention and a perfectly modulated voice so as not to bore anyone. They were eight years old but Evie moved like a woman, behaved like a lady, and she had gestures of an empress. Uma used to observe everything and sometimes she still felt like the little girl hiding in a cauldron so as not to drown. They were eight years old and the Evil Queen only sought to achieve perfection.

"Balance your weight when walking."

The queen ordered, putting more books on Evie's head. And so, Uma had passed hours looking for plants and seeds that could create an elixir to heal the pain of her princess. The magic might not work, but the plants were still plants in there.

“Your corset is not tight enough. The laces are not constrained enough. And that posture corrector needs another adjustment.”

The Evil Queen used to say while squeezing Evie between hard clothes that should go under her dress. Uma had learned to load a blunt hook with her for loosening up a little that prison. Because sometimes Evie passed out after a few hours of using all that. Uma would have wanted to break all those clothes, but she needed to keep them intact and put them back in her princess so that the queen wouldn't suspect that something had changed.

But the worst moment didn't have a previous warning. Not in words. One day Evie's plate simply disappeared. The Evil Queen made her daughter sit at the table, next to them. But she didn't feed her. Uma was forced to feed or Evie would be punished for longer. She didn't dare to see her princess in the eyes when that happened. And at the cost of losing everything, she sought to get her something to eat. Seeds. Small cookies. Much water. Anything that the queen didn't hide or put under lock. In the castle, there was never a lack of food and many times it rotted. Many people were starving on the Island, but the nobility was well supplied. So, it was painful to see Evie wither away for days until her mother accepted that Evie had lost the weight she had acquired. They were eight years old and Evie had no right to have round cheeks or a soft belly.

“Eat well, dear. You need something to burn in your forge.” The Evil Queen used to remind her in a soft voice when Uma didn't dare to finish her plate.

Uma always ate more than Evie and it had never been a problem. The training left her hungry and the queen celebrated her good appetite because she always stood out in her advances. But Evie was never good enough when it came to her weight and body. She never reached the goal that only the queen knew what it was.

Uma always looked in one of the mirrors in her room. After one of her long baths in warm water, she walked naked around her room and analyzed her body. She was acquiring muscle, although she still had the body of a girl. Her belly was soft and her cheeks too. She touched her belly and wondered why it was okay for her to be like that, but not Evie. Because it wasn't fair. The queen exposed her to constant workouts, so it was obvious that she would be strong. But she kept Evie doing royal stuff. Her only type of training was defensive. So, it was cruel to see her princess and notice the form of her ribs, the firmness of her neck and the shape of her cheekbones. Evie was pretty, but she was getting beautiful the wrong way.

Fortunately, despite the Evil Queen's attempts, Evie didn't hate her. Her princess's hand always found her and they spoke in whispers at night. Uma made figures in the palm of Evie's hand and she listened to her talk about Auradon's nobility. The Evil Queen was educating her daughter about politics. At eight, Uma knew how to kill someone without anyone noticing and Evie knew how to cite four generations behind each kingdom that was part of Auradon. Sometimes she and Evie hid in the garden and imagined impossible things. Great adventures far from there, a place to call home and without the watchful eye of the Evil Queen. They always laughed, because that sounded impossible and unreal. But it was beautiful to dream.

Uma felt uncomfortable seeing Evie in some of her lessons. A girl shouldn't move like this, moving her hips like the waves of the sea, or sit in such a way that her legs were framed. Uma used to sit and watch how Evie put on her heels and learned to dance in them.

A sigh escaped her lips. Anthony Tremaine was her princess's dance partner and he was more perfectionist than the instructor. But, like the others, it was easy to handle when Evie spoke. Uma looked at the queen, who analyzed everything from her throne. They made eye contact. The queen gestured for her to sit at her feet. Uma jumped up and began to walk. Evie extended her hand to her, inviting her to dance. She would have come to her gesture without hesitation, but the queen was looking at her. So, Uma went to her side and sat on the step below her. Evie pretended not to notice her move and continued dancing to the rhythm of the queen's orchestra. Descendants sold to the Evil Queen and who fortunately had been chosen to be musicians and not guards.

"She is beautiful." The queen spoke out loud "My daughter is the next generation."

Uma looked up with intrigue and noticed the mysterious smile on the woman's lips.

“Most villains are raising their children to be exactly like them. But being like us was exactly the reason why they locked us up. You must be different. You must rewrite the stories, not relive them.” The Evil Queen looked at her “For example, your mother was expelled from royalty. But you were accepted to be part of us.”

Uma thought it would be impossible to relive those tales when the heroes were on the other side of the barrier. The closest thing she had to a princess to take her voice off was Evie. But she had no reason to harm her princess's mother through deceit and cruelty. So…

...Uma understood. They were another generation. They were better. Her eyes fixed on Evie and her pretty smile. The Evil Queen controlled everything with her firmness and cruelty. But she had raised Evie to win the hearts of everyone who crossed her path. Uma looked at the queen with admiration because now she understood a phrase that the woman always used.

' _Hearts are the best ingredient for a good potion_.'

The queen had never been referring to real magic. But to something more symbolic. For a potion of submission and blind loyalty, Evie needed everyone's hearts beating at her pace and for her.

"Uma, you are my protégé." The queen looked at her daughter, but her cold face had a small smile on her lips. "I expect great things from you."

She felt her cheeks warm up and it was hard to hide her illusion. Uma had seen how villains treated others. Some were cruel to their children, but they were usually malicious or indifferent to their minions or acolytes. Uma was aware of her special treatment. The classes she received not only trained her body but her mind. And in many lessons, she and Evie were sitting side by side, focused on their work. The queen wasn't interested in forming a pretty princess and a lethal warrior but wanted to ensure that no one cheated or manipulated them.

Uma looked at her clothes, the navy-blue dress and white lace that emulated the sea. The velvet ribbon tied at her waist was purple and if she looked closely, it had a pattern with crowns. She looked at the queen, who kept pace with the music with her index finger.

"Thank you, majesty." Uma responded.

For the protection. For the opportunity to live. For feeling proud of her. For believing in her. For allowing her to live with Evie.

"No, Uma. _Empress._ When a queen rules over other kings and leaders, she is called Empress.” The queen looked at her and slid her index finger over her chin so Uma lifts her face "And here, I reign over everyone, right?"

"Of course, Empress." Uma nodded, feeling a shudder at the woman's intense gaze on her.

The woman released her and Uma caught her breath.

"Do you want to learn to dance?"

“I already do it. I dance with the sword, not with..." Uma pointed to Anthony and his perfect posture, shoulders back and perfect attitude "No offense, my empress. " She added quickly.

To her surprise, the queen chuckle. For a single second and it only lasted a moment. When Uma raised her face, the queen showed no expression on her face.

“Evie and you make a good contrast. Your conquests will be different from hers. But remember, everything you conquer... ”

"It belongs to the Evil Queen." She recited.

Uma was eight years old and knew the rules of her home well. Evie's future would be paved with hearts and fortunes, while hers would be formed of fear and respect. The Island of the Lost wasn't the same as the past. Now it was a kingdom, with social classes structured and form up in pure appearances. Uma was aware of how lucky she was to be under the protection of the Evil Queen. She was also aware of the price she had to pay.

"If you allow me, Empress." She started, looking at her princess "Maybe I won't dance, but I could sing for you."

Uma looked up and the queen nodded. She got up and looked at her princess. Evie danced with grace and elegance, so far away from the girl that every night took her hand to sleep. In private, her princess always caressed her knuckles and every scar that the training left on her body. Uma closed her eyes and began to sing to the rhythm of the orchestra. She kept her eyes closed to hide her heart. Uma stroked her knuckles and sang about the most beautiful woman of all worlds, so beautiful that the kingdoms fell at her feet. The Evil Queen always thought that this song was about her, that it was Uma's tribute to her savior. But it wasn't like that. That song had always been about Evie and her power to change her world with her love. Uma kept her eyes closed, knowing that her princess was dancing in front of her. And behind her, her owner who controlled their lives.

Uma was eight years old and that was the only reality she knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Uma was twelve years old and followed Evie on the Island. Evie didn’t need to walk or leave the castle, but the Evil Queen ordered her daughter to be _seen_ in her people and told Uma to watch her daughter. So, she followed orders. Evie walked through the streets, admiring everything around her and talking to some people. Evie wasn’t afraid of being damaged, nor did she feel the danger. Her princess dressed in a perfect blue dress like the night that highlights her figure. Uma felt there was something strange about that. In all of that. But she wasn't exactly sure what bothered her. Although they were the same age, at times like this it didn't seem that way. Because Evie walked like a woman and talked like one. Uma felt a tightness in her chest when she saw that not only people of her age were still looking at her princess. But Uma stepped on more strongly and imposed her presence more vigorously to remove the unwanted. Her task was to protect her princess and she planned to do it with enough enthusiasm. 

If Evie looked like a princess. Uma looked like a merenary. 

The Evil Queen made her wear her colors, black pants, and an indigo corset blouse. Uma swung a cane with her hands and on her shoulders. She looked at each person who believed themselves with the right to approach her princess. Uma made them reconsider their ideas. Because her princess was the forbidden fruit, she was there to be longed for, so close and yet impossible to obtain. Only then, Uma could be sure that no villain would try anything, nor any accident would take place. The people of the Island knew who Uma was. The Evil Queen had dedicated to creating a reputation for her. When in the past the queen welcomed her under her protection, she had been very sincere about her training and had had no mercy in making her strong. Because at ten years old she entered the Troll Town and left four days later like a winner. Almost dead and dazed, but Uma alone had conquered the place that others hadn’t been able to take. At that time, the Evil Queen had promised her that if she took Troll Town, Uma could ask for something. Two years later, Uma hadn’t yet asked for her reward and didn’t know what she could want, but it was always good to have something in her favor. 

It was always good to have a reputation that preceded her. 

Now people feared Uma. And some compared her with the rage of the sea. People whispered that the only logical explanation to have defeated the trolls when Uma was just a little girl was that she must have a divine connection. Uma had heard the sailors and pirates whisper about her and how she was becoming a woman of the sea. Uma knew that they were referring to the monsters they feared and the Gods they longed for. She used to hide her smile when she heard that. She didn’t want the Evil Queen to think that her ego was growing excessively or out of control. But Uma liked to be recognized by people. The important thing was that her reputation guaranteed that Evie didn't need an army following her everywhere and she could get out of her golden cage. That was what mattered. 

On that occasion, as rarely happened, the queen accompanied her daughter. So, Uma felt more tense than normal. Her eyes looked in every direction and she was attentive until the wind changed. Times like this, Uma had to walk four steps behind the queen and her princess. That was the protocol. 

So, when she jumped forward and put the tip of her cane on the boy's throat. Uma felt the world stop for a few seconds.

"I only retrieved her handkerchief." Jay replied, raising his hands to show a white handkerchief in his hand and trying to reach out to give it to Evie. 

But Uma hit his wrist to push him away. He tried to blind her with his radiant smile, but she kept watching his hands. 

"My daughter doesn’t use things like that." The Evil Queen responded coldly. 

Jay forced a bigger smile and made a more theatrical bow, showing the embroidery in a corner. There was written _Evie_ in blue and red. Uma frowned and pushed Jay's chest with her cane, pulling him away. It didn't matter that the boy was taller, she was stronger. And people were watching. They needed to remember their place. Uma was ready to turn the boy into a lesson for everyone. 

"It is." Evie closed her hand on her arm "That's my handkerchief." 

She was lying. Uma knew it. Evie was saving the life of the street rat that Jafar had raised. But Uma lowered her cane and with her free hand, she retrieved the handkerchief. 

"I appreciate your gesture." Evie continued with the lie. 

Jay smiled more and tried to step forward, but Uma stood between them. Even so, he kept smiling. Not to Evie, but Uma. 

"Now you can go." She growled "You've already stopped the walk of the Empress and her daughter for too long." 

"Jay!" 

A female voice caused the boy to stop looking at Uma and Evie. He winked and returned to two girls with purple hair that could easily pass as twins. Uma swung the staff back on her shoulders and looked at the Evil Queen. 

"Uma, dear, remind me to talk with Jafar." 

"But mother..." Evie protested "It was my handkerchief." 

They knew what a _talk_ with the Evil Queen could mean. 

"As you ordered, my Empress." Uma replied, clenching her fists on the cane in a subtle way. 

She didn’t look at her princess. She didn't like doing things that she knew would hurt her. But both should continue with the theater. The Evil Queen must feel that it was she who connected Evie and Uma and not some kind of stronger relationship. When she looked up, she noticed the approving smile on the woman who fed her stability and could easily poison her heart. Uma was dancing on the edge of the dagger, in an intricate web of manipulation and deception. Uma had to survive. They continued with their walk and left behind the territory of Madam Mim and entering Queen of Hearts’ zone. The colors changed dramatically. Uma hated walking around that place. That sector was choleric and impulsive. And throughout the tour, she had to hit the ground with her metal cane to scare some residents and show her most psycho and dangerous expression to keep everyone away. The Evil Queen had fun putting her on those stages. Because she enjoyed testing Uma. And she was satisfied with it. Because at twelve, Uma knew that the Island of the Lost was a beast that fed on the weak. And she wasn’t one. 

When they arrived in Ratcliffe’s territory, the Evil Queen entered one of the cape shops. Evie and she stayed around the small square, admiring the artisanal work of small stores and other weapons. Evie's hand took her arm and they exchanged a smile. 

"Are you going to remind my mom about Jay?" 

Uma denied. 

“The queen often forgets the list of people she wants to put in their place. I don't think she remembers him.” She looked at the Ratcliffe statue and turned her eyes "Everyone here thinks they are so important..." 

"We are all birds trapped in a cage." Evie leaned her head against her shoulder and sighed "What do you think Jay was trying?" 

"Maybe he wanted to steal you." Uma meditated out loud, without resentment in her voice "Lady Tremaine says Jay steals her every week." 

"As much as I think about it, I don't understand what plans Jafar had for his son." Evie meditated, creating spirals with her fingers over Uma’s knuckles. “My mother suggested that he raise Jay as the great vizier he was in the past. But Jay is a thief.” 

"Maybe he's influenced by those two girls." Uma analyzed "Mad Maddy and the other girl..." She tried to remember "Madam Mim's protégé..." 

"Mal?" Evie asked and then denied “If you mean her, she is not Madam Mim's protégé. Mal is not like you. No one is like you.” 

Uma looked at her princess and rested her head on hers. Evie was right. Her life was a privilege within the Island. It wasn’t something others lived. It was likely that Mal's situation was like others. Uma tried to say something but heard shouts around her. She immediately switched to a protective posture and analyzed their surroundings. Evie stayed behind her, with her hand in her purse. But Uma denied and prepared her cane. On one side of the square, a boy fell to the ground, injured. He was crying. Uma started walking backward, to protect Evie. 

But twins appeared, shouting and laughing. They started beating the boy, kicking him to roll around the square. Other boys were laughing, following the fight. But the boy wasn’t defending himself. 

"Uma ...?" 

She realized that she was walking in that direction. Evie took her hand and that must have been enough for her to stop. But the boy was looking at her and denying. The boy wasn’t asking for help. He wanted them to run away. Despite the kicks and punches. Despite the insults and the blood. The boy wanted to protect them. Uma came close enough to hear what was happening and something in her mind broke. 

"You are a coward! We had already paid for her!” One of the twins shouted, who was angrier and more he kicked the boy again "How are you going to return us the investment?" 

"I didn’t want to do that!" The boy covered his head and sobbed "She didn't either..." 

"What are you saying? Of course, she wanted! ” The other twin laughed and stepped on the child's belly. “She received the money. She accepted. So, she wanted it." 

"She was hungry..." The boy tried to crawl away from the punches, crying "She accepted but was scared." 

Uma quickly understood. The boy wasn’t crying from the hits or the screams. He was crying for the prostitute. Uma looked at the horror on Evie's face. Prostitution was normal on the Island. And it should be in the whole world. People annulled who sold themselves. The people didn’t think about their emotions or their true desire. But that boy, with golden hair and bright eyes, had ideas much brighter than others. Uma realized that they were Gaston's children. She knew the twins for her training with the man. But she had never known that Gaston had a third child. Also, she never thought they were so nasty. The twins always carried gifts for Evie and made her laugh. Uma always considered them minor inconvenience, like his father. Evie's eyes shone with pain. One that reflected what Uma felt, but couldn’t express. 

She released her princess's hand, raised her cane and hit the leg of one of the twins. The boy fell like a log. Uma punched the other twin in the stomach. She screamed as loud as the roar of the sea hitting the rocks of the Island. Something broke in one of the twins. She didn’t stop. Uma heard screams but didn't stop. She didn't think about killing them. But in leaving a lesson to each person who had encouraged the twins. Evie didn’t stop her, she only recovered the child and dedicated herself to take care of him. A life taking with Uma had made Evie a wound expert. 

Uma only stopped when she heard the Evil Queen approach. Her walk. The way she moved. Uma didn't need to see the queen to know she was close. Uma breathed heavily, looking at the blood on her cane. She raised her face and the audience ran out. The twins couldn’t do the same. She must have broken some bones. Nothing irreparable. Uma knew very well about that. The queen's hand descended on her shoulder and Uma tilted her face. 

"My Empress..." 

"Did they do something to my daughter?" 

She denied. 

"To you?" 

Uma was surprised by the question but denied. 

"I am glad." The woman looked at the boy Evie was taking care of and then the twins on the floor "What did Gaston's children do?" 

"They wanted to force their younger brother to have sex with a woman." Uma confessed, looking hatefully at the boys. 

"A prostitute?" The Evil Queen looked at the boy over her shoulder. 

Uma followed her gaze and noticed how he nodded. 

"She was scared." The boy whispered. 

“At the beginning, we all tend to be. Serious mistake. Sex is our weapon of domination” The woman responded with such indifference that Uma felt nauseous at the implications “Well, Uma? What will we tell Gaston?” 

Uma looked at the boy, in his eyes full of gratitude and with the same kind of distorted purity that existed on the Island. 

"A hunter..." She whispered, looking at the queen "He is a hunter." 

The woman looked at the trembling child and denied. 

"A good-hearted hunter was my mistake." The Evil Queen reminded her. 

Evie hugged the boy against her chest, staining her beautiful dress with his blood and tears. The boy clung to Evie and didn't look away from Uma. She had grown up in the Evil Queen's castle and on the Island. At twelve she had understood how the power and intelligence of a woman could be nullified by the desire of a man. But that boy was right in ways that not even the Evil Queen could see. 

"I want him." She asked “I want him to be mine. I want to tell Gaston that his twins touched my property and paid the price.” 

Uma waited. The Evil Queen looked at her in surprise and her presence grew stronger. But Uma didn’t look away and leaned on her cane so as not to fall from exhaustion or flee from fear. The woman watched her and then to the other child. 

"A hunter." Uma insisted. 

"It looks more like Carlos de Vil." The Queen commented out loud "A scared puppy." 

Evie tensed at the mention of her best friend. But Uma didn't look at her. She noticed the light-filled eyes of the child. 

"I will turn him into a lion." She promised "And his heart will belong to me." 

The woman laughed cruelly. 

"Remember, Uma, everything that belongs to you..." 

"... belongs to the Evil Queen." She advanced to the child "Can I have him, my Empress?" 

“I promised you that you would have something of yours. So take him.” The woman accepted "Now, I want to go home." 

Evie and Uma helped the boy get up. 

"My name is Gil." The boy introduced himself, watching them with admiration "Thank you." 

And he kissed Uma’s cheek for a second, before passing out. Thanks to Evie, the boy didn’t fall to the ground. Uma was slow to react and lifted the boy in her arms. He was bigger and heavier than her. But Uma was stronger. For now. Because she would take this puppy and prevent him from being like his brothers, to transform into Gaston. She would protect him. Evie looked at her and nodded. They would protect that child's light by introducing him to the shadows. 


	4. Chapter 4

Uma was fourteen years old and felt that her life was stable.

Evil Queen was holding one of her meetings with whom she had chosen to lead the sectors on the Island. That was one of her relatively free days. And without adult supervision, they could relax. Uma was lying on the floor, her legs resting against a bookcase and her head on Evie's lap. Her princess was staring at the TV, without hiding the illusion in her eyes. Carlos was digging into the remains of what once must have been a kitchen device. Gil had fallen asleep on Uma's belly and now she was using his head to balance a book.

"He is..." Evie sighed, still watching television.

"Big?" Carlos ventured, looking at a spring between his fingers "Or princely?"

Uma looked away from her book and watched the television. A game match was going on at that time. _He_ was the crown prince Benjamin. The next emperor of Auradon, according to the Evil Queen. The boy, of exactly their age, was part of the team and the camera followed all his movements. Evie's hand began to make distracted caresses on her arm. But she could tell that Evie sometimes wrote the prince's name. Uma looked at the boy on television. Taller, stronger, sweeter and more adorable than many on the Island. Of course, he received healthy food, fresh air, and sun directly. But looking at him there, laughing and surrounded by friends, he looked like the illustrations of the heroes they were supposed to hate.

"You wouldn’t understand." Evie responded to Carlos "He is..."

And once again she didn't finish her sentence. Uma smirked. Her princess could barely put into words what she felt when it came to Ben. But Uma had her theory. It wasn't about Ben being attractive and cute, although they were incentives. That was all about Ben being kind, a good leader, and understanding. He wasn’t threatening or violent. Her princess just wanted to have someone who loved her without manipulation, cruelty, and control. But that _only_ felt impossible on the Island. Love was a disease. Love made you weak and easy to use or made you a controlling and manipulative person with your love object. Love was crazy. Like the love of parents to children. The love between a couple. That kind of love was crazy. And sometimes, also among friends. Because love was a game of control or being controlled.

Uma stroked her heart with a crown that hung from one of her braids. Gil had done it from Evie's instructions. Uma would never have imagined that her hunter would have so much interest in fashion and be so skilled at it. But Evie and Gil were unstoppable. Besides, as they said, everything was in the small details. Her eyes fell on the glove that covered Evie's hand. On the inside, between the lace, was the pattern of a tentacle. No one could see it, but they knew it was there. Their little secret. Their friendship. A kind of friendship and love that Uma wondered where the disease and madness was. Because love was there and it was so strong, she didn't feel the chaos and the infection. But she was already deeply dedicated to her. Since the day she met Evie.

Carlos dropped to the ground in front of her princess. He had puffy cheeks. Evie laughed childishly and playfully pushed him away to watch the television better. Carlos struggled to stay in his place and make their princess pay attention to him. Uma rolled her eyes, caught in the little fight. But Evie laughed and Carlos took her hands to get her attention.

"Are you jealous of my Ben?" Evie asked with a juvenile voice "Because nobody is more adorable than you."

Carlos blushed, highlighting some of his freckles. Uma closed her book and threw it at the boy. He caught it and stuck out his tongue.

"Could you fix your machine yet?" She asked to change the subject.

"No... but Gil got me interesting things." Carlos looked at the book "Why are you reading about magic?"

“It may not work here. But there are important facts about the characteristics of plants and animals.” Uma reclaimed her book "For example, I couldn’t transform into a different person, but now I know globin saliva mixed with the pollen from an orchid is lethal."

Carlos looked impressed. The boy was very smart. Unfortunately, his security had been destroyed by his mother. But still, he was full of energy and hope. Uma realized that, of her group, she was the least _radiant_. She looked at Gil, much taller, incredibly strong and imposing. Uma took his hand and looked at his perfectly cut nails, overshadowed by the blood of their enemies. Now she was the one who caresses the injured knuckles of another person and felt calm knowing that her hunter was fine. Evil Queen wouldn’t approve of her concern. But Gil was her friend, her protective shadow and her torch in the dark. He was there, asleep on her belly, totally calm and safe. No one would believe that Gil was the same destroyer that terrified those who tried to harm them. Uma had taken the sweet boy and molded him to hunt their enemies. Gil was terrifyingly strong and resilient. He didn’t rest until he found who had hurt his friends. Uma had a reputation, but Gil had raised her as a leader.

"If the barrier fell..." Carlos theorized, stroking some gears "What would be the first thing you would do?"

"Out of here." Evie looked at them "Wouldn't you want to get out of here?"

Carlos smiled and nodded.

"In a ship." Uma smiled almost wistfully "Very far from _them_."

Evie nodded, taking her hand. Far from the parents who were owed everything in there. Far from the parents who had to be thanked for not killing or abandoning them. Far from aggression and torture, threats and harsh demands. Far from the love and adoration, they felt towards people who sowed fear and terror in their hearts. Evie stroked her knuckles. They would go to a place where their only aspiration was to live.

"I want to try it." Carlos admitted with certainty that he only felt when his inventions were working "I want to build something that destroys the barrier."

Uma sat down quickly. Gil rolled from her belly to her lap but didn’t wake up. The boy hugged her hips and muttered something about alfalfa. Uma held him there and looked determinedly at Carlos.

"I'll help you." She looked at Evie "Blue, we can do it."

But to her surprise, her princess looked at her strangely.

"Uma, it's just a comment on the air." Evie looked at Carlos "Right?"

"I..." The boy looked at his gears and lost enthusiasm in his voice.

"What are we supposed to do out there?" Evie asked out loud.

Uma felt her princess take her hand and caress her knuckles. Very softly. She looked at the gesture.

“And where do you think to hide something like that? If Mother finds out that we try to run away without letting her know…”

"Why wouldn't we do tell her?" Carlos asked “Surely she would give us everything we need. She would want to leave. ”

Evie pressed her hand in alarm. Uma denied, hiding her concern.

“Things wouldn’t change. They would continue to give us orders.” She told Carlos “If we were outside, your mother would keep you locked. More than now. Because outside she could get many more furs.”

Carlos sighed defeated and leaned against the wall, posing his gaze on the television, but without really paying attention to it.

"Things aren’t so bad here." Uma whispered and looked at Carlos “And the faster you repair your machine, the better. That way your mother won't put you to clean her furs by your own hands.”

The boy dropped his shoulders and nodded. Uma closed her eyes. Runaway. That idea had always been a dream they played with. But it was true, things weren’t so bad to them. Since the Evil Queen had supported Carlos' investigations, the boy's life had also been approachable. He spent more time in the castle, especially since he had created different grooming machines so that his mother had everything she liked. Carlos had bought his freedom, partially, with his intelligence. But he was still Cruella de Vil's son and when the woman remembered that she had one, Carlos had to suffer some unnecessary punishment. But in the castle, the Evil Queen watched him as he was a blacksmith, at a distance but letting him work. Because without magic, Carlos's inventions managed to do some of the things the queen wanted. A small, silent machine that cleaned the floor and was hidden when the queen entered the room. The windows were cleaned while everyone slept. Carlos had an army of machines dedicated to cleaning. And Uma felt that he was being wasted.

She watched him work. Carlos used to pull the tip of his tongue from the side of his mouth while working on delicate pieces. Circuits. Carlos was a scientist, engineer, and inventor. If they just didn't use him to replace servants or improve the television signal, he could be tearing down the barrier or creating weapons that emulate magic. Carlos looked at her and she smiled dangerously. He shuddered and the circuit fell to the ground. Like a little puppy, he pressed himself more. Uma rolled her eyes and stretched out her hand to slide her fingers down the boy's calf. He looked at her for a second and the next he pretended to look for his circuit. Uma pressed his ankle a little to get his attention, but he denied. So, she stopped and looked up, meeting Evie's eyes still fixed on the television. Sometimes she would like to know how it felt to admire someone from a distance and still love him deeply.

"Uma!"

She tensed when she heard the queen's voice. Uma shook Gil and when he didn’t wake up, she slipped her fingernails around his neck. He sighed and opened his eyes, burying his face in her belly.

"The Queen."

Gil jumped up, still sleepy. Uma felt Evie's hands accommodate her jacket and dust her pants. Uma just looked at her. Her princess was focused, fixing every little detail in her.

"Isn't the corset too tight?"

"It protects me." She reminded her.

Gil and Evie had created clothes that, in addition to looking great, were resistant. On more than one occasion, it had been the clothes that her princess and hunter had created that prevented her from being stabbed.

Evie looked at her and nodded, before putting one of her braids in front, so that the perfect heart rested on her chest. Her princess stepped back, analyzing the clothes she had chosen for Uma herself. She even the colors of the Evil Queen. But still her style. The little patterns and details were all Gil and Evie. The fabric of her pants had crown patterns, but these formed long tentacles descending her legs. The blouse was indigo and the gold accessories. But the buttons were hearts and starfish.

"You are ready." Her princess declared.

Uma nodded and advanced toward the corridor, followed by Gil and his stomping foot on the wooden floors. They were synchronized, like a single entity that symbolized opposites. They reached the steps and from there they could see who was there. Gil peeked over her head and she rested her hand on his.

Frollo, Ratcliffe, Jafar, Lady Tremaine, Madam Mim, Mother Gothel, The Queen of Hearts, Cruella de Vil, Horned King...

...and Morgana.

Uma looked at her aunt from the highest step. The Evil Queen had always forbidden her to go to Morgana's territory. And when those meetings were held, she was locked in a room next to Evie, like that day. But there was her aunt and she was still as in her memories. She had a superhuman and supernatural beauty. Her body as different, as mysterious as Horned King and as elegant as Mother Gothel.

"Uma...?"

She slid aside, away from Gil's arms and looked at Carlos. There, in the darkness of the hall, he stood out like a rabbit in spring. Uma approached and he clung to the wall, waiting for her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Uma blinked strangely. He had two gears between his fingers, moving them together.

“For be scare. Again."

"It's not your fault." She shrugged "We all have marks."

Uma felt more comfortable sleeping in a small space or imprisoned between hard pillows. That reminded her of the safety of her mother's cauldron. Uma had always felt curious about how she could think more about that cauldron than her mother. But Carlos denied and took her hand with determination. He wasn’t a helpless creature, no matter how much Cruella had tried to raise him like that. But because of that woman, he used to be intimidated by dominant female figures. If he were a stranger, Uma would have been flattered that he saw her that way. But it was Carlos, Evie's best friend, the boy she had lived with most until Gil appeared. He was funny and too intelligent. His scientific mind was a good company for her inquisitive ideas. Carlos closed his eyes and guided her hand against his face. Uma slid her index finger down the profile of his cheek, followed the shape of his freckles and noticed how he shivered. Because of that woman, Carlos yearned for the affection of a strong woman. The Island forged those relationships and reactions in the descendants. They loved what they feared. That was the most natural and normal thing that existed in their lives.

Carlos opened his eyes and stared at her. There was no submission in his gaze. The genius boy was able to save himself from slavery Cruella. The intelligent boy who could create anything to survive and have a decent life. The sweet boy who had only needed someone to believe in him and not despise him. That boy leaned in her direction and pressed his soft lips against hers.

A soft kiss devoid of romance or desire. A kiss that was a demonstration for both of them. For him, he could overcome his fears. For her, that someone could overcome her defenses and touch her. Not Evie, who had seen her grow up to be who she was. No Gil, who had seen from the beginning the softness of her interior. But, someone like Carlos, who respected and feared her.

"We all have marks." Carlos repeated against her lips and walked away.

Gil's arm circled her waist and he took her chin. Uma looked at him, showing him that she was fine and safe. Only then, his huge companion relaxed his strong muscles.

"Uma!"

She descended the steps, feeling her shadow of light following in her footsteps. When she arrived, she found her aunt staring at her with a smile of apparent kindness. But none of that was real on the Island. The hands of the Evil Queen fell on her shoulders and descended for her arms like a caress.

"Uma, you've become a beautiful woman." Morgan slid one of her tentacles over her chin.

Gil advanced to her side. Her aunt noticed the gesture and smiled with approval.

The queen's hands reached her hidden hand and made her hold something. An apple. Uma hid it on her back. The queen leaned over her shoulder.

"Uma, why don't you escort Morgana to her sector?"

She looked at her aunt, the way she managed to be taller than the rest because of the way she used her body. Uma hid the apple behind her braids and felt chills. She had longed to see another being like her. Someone to remind her that she had a past and ancestor. Her aunt, so different from her mother, seemed like a promise of a better future.

"What my empress orders." Uma spoke firmly and closed her emotions deep down her chest and deep in her mind.

Gil prepared for the hunt.44


	5. Chapter 5

Uma wasn’t to walk through the port. The queen preferred to keep her away from her aunt's territory. So, her eyes were fascinated by everything she could observe. Pirates and sailors had an incredibly vivid and noisy life there. That side of the Island was nothing like what the Evil Queen would enjoy. The people there were full of energy and didn’t survive on supplies, but thanks to the sea. There was a kind of freedom and wild strength there that she felt in tune with her core. Her eyes caught a pirate seducing a merchant in broad daylight. Not just a distant and impossible seduction. There were contact and closeness. A girl was shamelessly toying with the lace that covered the neckline of a sailor.

The port was passion, skin, and desire.

Uma looked at her aunt. Still as agile, magnificent and precise as she remembered her. She wondered if something from Morgana was in her. Maybe the shape of her fingers or the length of her neck. Uma wanted to find a part of herself in her aunt, something that would indicate that they were family. Morgana looked at her from her height and smiled maternally. But Uma already recognized that kind of fake smiles that villains had. One of her aunt's tentacles slid down her cheek.

"I have asked the Evil Queen to allow me to train you." Morgana explained “Your destiny is wonderful, darling.”

She shoved her hands into the pockets of her cloak and kept her emotions inside. Morgana was taking her along the market and through the port, to see the ships. Her aunt had noticed her fascination with the sea and sailing. The sea breeze surrounded her, like her siren call. But Gil's presence kept her on solid ground.

"You gave me to the Evil Queen. My destiny is in her hands now.” She answered.

"Do you resent me for it?"

Uma denied.

" I appreciate it." She answered sincerely.

"What do you know about my daughters?" Morgana asked.

Uma shrugged. Even the rumors of the port were forbidden to her.

"They all left. Some fought each other until there was nothing left and others left my side to join some gangs or crews.” Morgana shrugged. "My territory needs an heiress and none of my daughters is worthy."

Her heart pounded.

“The ocean must be calling you, my little girl, right? You don't want a castle. You want the sea.”

Uma held her hands. What she wanted was something impossible and distant.

"My life belongs to the Evil Queen."

"So much loyalty..." Morgana stroked her cheek "But your queen said this decision was in your hands."

Uma opened her eyes and looked at her aunt. The woman nodded, stopping in front of a ship. The same ship where her mother's killer lived. Morgana was being honest. That was her decision.

“You wouldn’t lose the protection of the Evil Queen. You would only win mine and this territory.”

Uma followed her aunt onto the deck. There, the pirates looked at them, surrounding them with fascinating interest. But she observed the woman and how she admired Gil.

"Your partner…"

"My hunter." She clarified, feeling Gil's presence behind her.

"He reminds me of my Undertow." Morgana looked out to the sea.

Uma knew about her aunt's partner. That huge shark and the curious relationship they had. Some said that Undertow had been a triton who fell in love with Ursula. And Morgana, out of jealousy, transformed him into a shark. But Gil wasn’t like Undertow. Her hunter was a much greater force than a destructive shark.

Her aunt moved around her. Gil pressed closer to her back, conveying her with his heat. But Uma didn't look at him, she followed the woman and the way she used every part of that ship to masterfully move.

"What do you say, little one? Don't you want me to give you everything you've wanted? ” Morgana stopped “I saw you admire my people. You too can enjoy the freedom of the sea.”

The promise of having a lover and the satisfaction of being touched freely. Not a sneak kiss without promises of anything else. Not a platonic caress that could mean her destruction. She watched the pirates around her. To the descendants who were there, all belonging to the port. Strong women, seductive girls, attractive men, and pretty boys. They all looked at her expectantly and some watched Gil and her as if they wanted to taste them both. Evie and Gil used to constantly repeat to her that she was beautiful and attractive. Life in the castle, far from real interaction with other people, had made her doubt it. Everyone who crossed her path was a possible enemy or someone designated by the Evil Queen to train her. The only real thing in her life was Gil and Evie. And Carlos, if she thought of the brush of his lips against hers as a declaration of determination and nothing more. The Evil Queen had assured her that she would grow up to have many at her feet, that she would attract others by her indomitable presence. But her life had been isolated and challenging.

Now Uma could confirm that this could be real. That the words of her friends were real and that the queen's promises, as always, were fulfilled.

On that side of the Island, where the treasures were not hidden behind the glass but were taken, she seemed to be the greatest prize.

Strong teens her age exposed their muscles, leaning in her direction. Others displayed their abilities, as birds would show their colors, throwing daggers in the air or displaying their beauty. Some girls show off their bodies with promises of luscious fantasies, and others play with the strings to show Uma that they can keep up with her desires. She felt her core melt at the possibility of what she didn't think was possible.

Life in a golden cage had made her forget that her body could feel more than just pain and exhaustion. She had always been dedicated to training, protecting and fighting. To follow orders. To defend that castle. To safeguard her queen. That was her life.

But Morgana had taken her there, to the port, and had prepared everything to show her that she didn’t belong to a castle. Her aunt extended her hand in her direction, promising her the home she should have. The ocean, the pirates, the beaches, the sailors, and the treasures. All of that could be her life.

Uma extended her hand in the direction of her aunt's.

"You can have it all. Your queen and me. The castle and the ocean." Morgana smiled.

She dropped the red apple on her aunt's hand. Quickly her hand reached for her dagger. But Morgana was quick and moved away enough.

"The only protection I need is in the hands of my empress."

The tentacles attacked her. She and Gil separated. He slashed the first tentacle with his ax and Morgana's scream echoed throughout the port. Uma dodged the rest of the tentacles, leaped across the deck, and ran, armed only with her dagger. She felt a tentacle close on her arm and knock her to the ground. But Gil immediately appeared at her side and cut the extension. Morgana's blood, black and greenish, spilled onto the ship. Uma rolled onto the ground, dodging another attack. Gil cut another tentacle.

Her aunt turned away from them and tried to get to port, near the water. The woman was scared. The pirates just watched.

"Why…?" Morgana looked at her in surprise "You said you didn't resent me."

"And I don't. I admire you. And I’ll miss you." Uma replied, cleaning the hilt of her dagger "But this is just business."

She wanted to run in her aunt's direction, without giving her a chance to escape. But Gil took her hand and held her in place. He looked at her and gently denied. Uma wanted to protest, but he moved quickly and moved his strong arms with a single hit of his ax.

Morgana's head fell to her feet.

Uma looked at the perpetual expression of betrayal in her aunt's eyes. She advanced to the lifeless body and nailed her dagger to where the woman's heart should be. Uma kept her emotions in her heart and kicked her aunt's corpse into the ocean, where Undertow devoured her.

Uma turned and looked at her hunter. This wasn’t the first time that they had murdered someone. But he had prevented her from crossing a line. A fine, but perhaps valuable line. Uma tightened her grip on her dagger, to hide the tremor in her fingers. She walked over and took Morgana's head and threw it at Captain Hook's feet.

"The port is yours." Uma looked at the red apple stained with the blood of the sea witch.

The man looked at his hook, with that demonic smile he could freeze anyone's blood. But Uma didn’t blink.

"It is always a pleasure to do business with the Evil Queen." Captain Hook replied.

Uma nodded and kept the dagger covered in blood. The proof to her queen would ask for. Although the rumors would reach there before Uma and Gil returned.

"Now you can come and receive your training here, the sea witch." The man spoke "The port is indebted to you."

Uma looked at the pirates around her. Everyone was looking at her, holding their breath. She smiled. The port was filled with screams of excitement and joy. Her name was chanted by everyone. Uma felt lightheaded. Everyone was looking at her with adoration. As if Uma were the heroine of some story of which she didn’t know its existence. The captain approached her and extended his arms to show to her his entire crew.

"You can have whatever you want."

She looked around. And she noticed intense blue eyes looking at her. A pirate of her age, with wild black hair. He looked like a marble statue. Similar to the ones that adorned the queen's garden. He was holding on to himself like he needed to keep that distance on purpose. That pirate had a feverish gaze. When Uma looked at him, he took a deep breath as if it were his last one.

Everyone, there was looking at her with desire and fear, with respect and adoration. But not he. That pirate was there as if he intended to run in her direction and take her away. As if she were a treasure. Uma frowned. Gil's arm wrapped around her waist and pressed her against his chest. As quickly as ever, he came to her help and protection. Uma looked up, meeting his sparkling eyes and the desire to ask her hundreds of questions. But he was forbidden to speak outside the castle or in the presence of the Evil Queen. And she understood why. Gil's voice was too sweet for the lethal appearance he must have. But she said to him, without words, that everything was fine. That thanks to him, she was fine.

"Everything that is here belongs to the Evil Queen." She recited coolly and looked at the captain.

“I know that very well, the sea witch. _Everything_ and that includes you.” The man reminded her.

"Of course." Uma smiled.

And she left. But before getting off the ship, she looked at the teen with eyes like the ocean. He was holding on to the candle ropes, keeping his distance. He seemed tied to non-existent sanity so as not to go to her. Uma suspected that this wasn’t common for him. Keep control of himself. But for some reason, and an incorrect one, the pirate was keeping the distance between them. Uma wanted to order him to approach to her presence. She wanted to ask him why he was chaining himself more. They lived in a prison. But he was a pirate, he could be freer than her. So, there was no point in his restrictions.

But, above all, he was the first stranger who looked at her with devotion and longing for possession. And despite the desire in his eyes, he looked doomed and miserable. But Uma kept all her emotions in her heart. She needed to protect herself.

Uma returned to the castle, sensing Gil's presence all the way. And in the safety of the cage that was her home, Gil stood in front of her, taking her face with genuine concern.

"She shouldn't have asked you this." Gil whispered and there was so much pain in his voice that she stroked his hair.

“My queen put me to a test. Like one day she will test your loyalty.” Uma warned him.

"Do you think she will make me choose...?"

Uma didn’t lie. Although Gil's family had been cruelled to him, her hunter still loved them. Because that way was his heart. The queen knew that and would eventually make him choose.

"If it happens, I'll be there for you." She swore.

Gil kissed her forehead, comforting her of a fate that would be more painful for him than for Uma. Her great hunter, with huge hands capable of murder, was still the sweet boy she claimed as her own. Now he was a handsome teenager who stole sighs and was as trapped as she was.

But her mind traveled to the kiss Carlos had given her, devoid of passion and full of longing for company and affection. Uma found herself wondering if the pirate with blue eyes would kiss her with yearning or would it be like kissing a marble statue. Rigid and beautiful, like the image he had given her on the ship.

She pressed Gil's hand once, just before entering, alone, into the Evil Queen's chamber. Her queen received her with a smile, but Uma could see some relief in her eyes. Maybe the possibility that Uma might not win her test of loyalty just dissolved and the woman's pride raised.

"They tell me you didn't hesitate." Evil Queen received her.

"There was no reason for it." Uma pulled out her dagger, obscured by her aunt's blood.

"And why is that so?"

Because killing Morgana was the guarantee she had to stay with Evie.

"Because it was an order you gave me." Uma looked at her.

"You could choose us both." The Evil Queen reminded her.

And die the next second.

"I just need my empress."

The woman extended her hand. Uma stepped forward and took it, feeling the coldness of her fingers caress her. Her heart calmed under the touch of the woman. She closed her eyes for a few seconds. In that cage, the queen was the closest thing Uma had to a mother, and while her emotions were keeping in her check, there were things she couldn't hide.

“Now you can go through the ports on your own." The woman granted her "You can go there in your spare time."

Now that there was no chance of Uma betraying her. Now that she had Uma kill the only relative, she had ever had. Now that Uma was still indulging in her displays of affection.

Uma nodded and hid more. She thought of the ocean, freedom, and possibilities. But Uma knew that that gift only implied that she would be in charge of controlling Captain Hook and now her duties would include tasks outside the castle. She had no free time. Uma belonged to the Evil Queen. And that was a fair price to pay for the life she had.

But she remembered Captain Hook's words and wondered if it would be possible to extend her hand and have anyone come to meet her with adoration and desire. She wondered if she could taste a bit of that freedom that Evie or Gil didn't crave as much as she did.


	6. Chapter 6

Evie watched the television with a soft smile. Her index slid down Prince Ben's profile as he gave a speech on social equality. Uma wanted to laugh at that proposal that didn’t reach them. But she didn't want to hurt her princess's feelings.

"I would like to believe..."

Uma waited for the girl to finish speaking.

"...that he will save us." Evie smiled embarrassedly by that confession.

Anyone else would make her laugh. But not Evie. She had fallen in love with the boy on television, the voice on the radio, the photography in the newspapers. Evie had fallen in love with the kind-hearted, pacifist boy who lived on the other side of the barrier. Ben, who had been born of a ruthless beast and was good and noble.

Uma could understand why she had fallen in love. Why Evie ran her fingers along with the profile of his handsome face and she held back a sigh. Uma was glad that her princess had fallen in love with an impossible. No one could break Evie's heart if it was on the other side of the barrier. That infatuation protected her from the words of love that she received on the Island and that most likely sought to control her. Evie had ripped out her heart and was now immune to everything. The suitors paraded insistently through the castle and she only played with them, like the distant and forbidden fruit that could only be desired but never obtained. The Evil Queen allowed anyone who wished to court Evie, under Uma's watch. And with that permission, everyone gave their hearts to the princess without getting anything in return. The descendants yearned for Evie as the arrival of good fortune and she entangled them with her sweet words and poisonous body.

But when they were alone, Evie was herself again. She left control and dominance behind, to return to be a teenager who laughed and told love secrets. Although there were things that didn’t change. Evie could be sweet and good, but she was proud and her seduction was malicious. Uma had seen her take the hearts of others and get them to ask her to be destroyed if it meant being by her side. The Evil Queen had taught her well.

"You must think it's stupid." Evie commented, looking at her “I'm supposed to be the daughter of the Evil Queen. I shouldn’t expect a happy ending with a prince." She slipped her finger across the royal blue jacket Ben wore and she suppressed a sigh.

"I think your mother is right about many things. You don't need a partner to reign or achieve what you want.” Uma confessed "But I also think that your mother was wrong about you. Your heart is big and you were born to love others.”

Evie chuckled and kissed her cheek and Uma could feel the smile on her lips. Uma shrugged, pretending she didn't care about all that.

"Just hope my mother cannot notice that. She always complained about that feature in Snow White. Her big heart. And therefore, she wanted to rip it off.”

And it didn't help that Snow White constantly appeared on television. That was almost annoying. Snow White was a constant reminder to the Evil Queen that she failed. And those kinds of reminders only worked to focus more on Evie's education. To torture her a little more.

Uma slid her hand over hers and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry." Evie said, unconsciously covering her belly as if that didn't give away her hunger.

Uma denied. Many things were kept secret to protect themselves. The Evil Queen was a constant presence throughout the Island and the only way she trusted that her daughter and protégé wouldn’t betray her was for them to constantly demonstrate their blind loyalty to her. Which was usually incredibly easy. The queen could ask Uma to murder the entire Island and she would do so without hesitation. Evie followed her mother's orders without question and suffered her punishments without showing a sign of submission. Life was complicated and unbalanced within the Island. But they had privileges that others didn’t. Uma had her princess. Evie had her best friend. And from that, they had managed to obtain other little treasures that balanced their lives.

"Do you think you can convince my mother to let us take a walk?"

Uma looked at her princess with intrigue but nodded. The Evil Queen used to take Uma's suggestions more highly than Evie's. As a mother, she still viewed her daughter as someone inexperienced and naive, and although Uma was the same age as the princess, the Evil Queen believed that she had raised her to be mature and calculating. Although Uma suspected that everything was focused on another trick of the queen to create discord between them. But that would never work.

After an excuse, they had permission to leave. Evie dressed Uma in black leather pants and a very short turquoise top. Uma looked at her with intrigue, while the princess looked for a blue coat and boots of the same color. She waited, while Evie combed her hair, letting her wild hair take over and finally gave her a necklace with a heart-shaped locket.

"This is _not_ good clothing for fighting." Uma criticized.

"You are _not_ going to fight." Evie replied.

The princess looked for her a short dress the same blue that Prince Ben wore, the intricate fabric seemed to become paint on her skin and the long neckline of her back was the perfect balance between revelation and elegance. Her red boots and gloves only made her stand out so much more. Uma helped her do her hair, with an elegant bow held by a gold net. Evie smiled at her, while she kept a small dagger in her bag. Finally, the princess extended her a blue belt and from this hung a pirate saber.

They left the castle. Evie was on her arm and with a leisurely and carefree walk. Uma thought maybe it was just that, a little walk to clear her mind. Rarely was Evie allowed out on her wishes and not as a spectacle for the people. Uma enjoyed watching her princess look around her in fascination. Evie was aware of the dangers but preferred to focus on the positive things.

"This is my Island." Evie said when she noticed that Uma was being watched her “My mother took over the Island and raised me to maintain her power. But I was born here. This is the only world I have and it's mine. How can I not love this place? ”

"Because you would be the bird that falls in love with its cage."

"Isn't that something we already do?" Evie took her hand "We love my mother, even though she is our jailer."

"No, it’s because she protects us." Uma reminded her in a neutral voice.

She couldn't even deny her feelings for the queen.

“Of the dangers that she created. And of the enemies that she made.” Evie shrugged "We are her prisoners, like everyone here."

"We are prisoners of the Beast." Uma corrected “He put us here. He keeps us here.”

"And my mother is our jailer." Evie replied softly "But we can do something about this."

Uma framed an eyebrow and looked at her. Yes, the Evil Queen had been preparing her daughter for politics and leadership. That was working, she could see it in her princess's eyes.

"The Island remains the realm of your mother and we cannot..." Uma stopped and stood in front of her "I won’t let you put yourself at risk." She opened her eyes when she hears her words and stepped back “Blue, I'm sorry. And I didn't want to… I don't want to control you. I swear.”

Evie's finger slid down her chain and caressed the symbol that rested on her chest. Uma looked at her princess and the smile on her lips. Although the queen had trained her to be the strongest, the strongest, and the fiercest, it was Evie who always sought to protect her. Because that smile on her princess's lips was familiar and sweet.

"Blue..."

Evie's smile widened.

"You just want to protect me. I know. And someday I will be able to do the same for you.”

"You already do it…"

"I will do it better." Evie swore, lifting her chin and taking her hand, guiding her through the alleys "For now, I will follow Mother's rules."

They were in the Mother Gothel sector. Uma didn’t ask what they were doing there. It didn't matter. Something was up with Evie and she was going to support her. Her eyes watched the people around them. Most of them followed Evie with their eyes. The conversations stopped to admire her and some whispers carried her name. As was the case with the Evil Queen, but without fear or resentment. Evie looked around, appropriating each of them, looking at them as her people. And that gesture earned so many people that was terrifying.

But she noticed something else.

Something Uma had been noticing since her visit to the port.

People were looking at _her_. Yes, with discretion and subtlety. Uma hid her emotions and pressed her lips to keep from smiling. She looked at the submissive eyes that lowered their gaze when she noticed that they were watching her. Uma noticed their flushed cheeks and submissive smiles. Evie gently pressed her hand and she watched her princess smile with pride.

"I always told you that you are so beautiful." Evie whispered.

"You see me with loving eyes."

"And they with eyes full of desire." Evie winked at her. "You and I could take this Island without starting a war."

Uma suffocated her laughter.

"Oh yeah? And how would we take control?”

"Love and passion." Evie replied as if it were obvious.

They arrived at Yzma's potion shop. Although magic didn’t work within the Island, the natural powers of many things continued to do. And without constant medicine entering the Island, potions, which were plant extracts, could save someone's life. Evie released her hand and entered the store. Uma counted four steps and followed her.

There was Zevon, the son of Yzma and one of Evie's suitors. One of Evie's suitors that Uma wanted to rip out his heart. He was insufferable.

"I knew you would come looking for me." Zevon got up.

Uma stomped to be noticed

"And you brought your watchdog..."

She took a bite into the air.

"Was I supposed to be mad at that?" Uma took a step forward.

Zevon stopped, trying to hide his fear and failing catastrophically. Just for fun, she stroked her saber.

"I found out that you are saying that we are _something._ " Evie caught the boy's attention "So yeah, I came looking for you."

Uma narrowed her eyes. Rumors like that were unforgivable.

Her princess advanced to rest her hands on the boy's chest. Zevon immediately softened his features.

"And it’s not like that…?"

"That your mother announcing your application as my suitor doesn’t change anything." Evie put her index finger up his chest until she reached his chin "That your mother gives us potion classes every Tuesday doesn’t change anything."

"But could..." Zevon smiled "You must admit, we would be unstoppable."

Evie laughed softly, like a purr and closed the distance between them.

"Tell me something. Are you interested in me or my social position?"

"Both, my dear. There is no reason to lie to you.” Zevon tried to touch her cheek, but Evie ducked his fingers without losing her smile "Inside or outside the barrier, there are more important things than the simple attraction don’t you think?"

"You're right." Evie reached out to be close to his face. “But you forget something. Your family doesn’t own a sector. You haven’t shown me that you are worthy.”

Evie stepped back and looked at him with childish disinterest.

“I am the princess of the Isle of the Lost. If I want something, everyone will seek to satisfy my urges. I am the heart of this island. So, I need you to be worthy of being my partner or you will be destroyed.” Evie closed the distance between them and whispered on his lips “So until you do, don't spread rumors. I don't want my mother to damage your pretty face and end your existence.”

Zevon froze in place. All his confidence and pride had disappeared in Evie's presence. Her princess stepped back, then another. And like the final touch of a spell, she pressed her fingers over her lips and blew a kiss in his direction before leaving the store. On her way, she touched Uma's hand. She smiled.

"If I find out that another rumor has come from you or your mother, I will bring your hearts to my empress." Uma warned and left the store.

Uma could swear she heard him fall to the ground. She caught up to Evie.

"Did you give him a warning?"

"Of course." Uma laughed loudly "It never fails."

"Now we just have to wait." Evie took Uma’s arm and raised her chin proudly.

"You just made him sign his ruin." She flattered.

Because Yzma wasn’t strong enough to take a sector, but narcissistic enough, like her son, to try it. They would perish in a war that they couldn’t win. And all because of false promises.

"Mother always knows." Evie hummed as they get out of the Mother Gothel’s sector.

"Sweet..." Uma bowed to her princess.

"And poison." Evie pointed at her.

"The best way to stay in control." She said "¿And... ?”

Evie smirked.

"Zevon..." Her princess denied with displeasure "First I would receive a spell of eternal sleep than to live with him for one more second."

They both laughed.

Uma was fifteen years old and thanks to Evie, she had found ways to be really

happy inside her golden cage.


	7. Chapter 7

Captain Hook had the port full of ships under his possession. All filled with different types of contraband and one of them was his armory. In the port, there were blacksmiths and forges. Uma found that funny. Because it was the closest place to Auradon's eyes but no one had noticed. They were armed and nobody cared. Captain Hook had promised a worthy sword for her. Something that would be special. She understood that the pirate was trying to keep his head on his shoulders and not be eliminated like Morgana. Because the Evil Queen had been very clear in her message. No one was safe. If another villain could offer better service and greater loyalty, they would take control of one sector. The villain would only have to remove the blood from their predecessor.

Uma considered herself a fast person. She had been trained all her life to be agile and fast, with high endurance. But she was also incredibly observant. And that pirate was running away from her.

"I didn't hear your name." She commented out loud.

"My father didn't give it to you." He glanced over his shoulder "Harry Hook."

Eyes like the sea. The body as a Greek sculpture. And the madness of the abyss in his gaze. Tense, like a candle in the wind. He kept walking quickly, guiding her through the port.

"Do you have anything to do after this?"

"Why? Are you inviting me on a date? ” He replied sarcastically.

Uma rolled her eyes.

"Because it looks like you're in a hurry."

"I want to get this over." Harry replied tensely.

But he wasn’t afraid of her. And despite everything, Uma suspected he didn't hate her. In all her life, few people had looked at her like him. Harry constantly made sure she stayed close and was looking for the least crowded route of people or merchandise. He acted as if he didn't enjoy being in her presence. But it was that, an _act_. A smile formed on her lips. And she turned to a tent where blades and daggers were sold. The teen there quickly recognized her and started showing her all his best merchandise.

"My father plans to give you something better than what you will find here." Harry whispered against her ear.

She shivered and looked up. Harry was tense, incredibly close to her face. But she turned her attention to the teen in front of her.

"It’s not for me. It’s for Gil."

"Is he important to you?" Harry tried to sound disinterested, looking around.

But she was the expert at hiding emotions.

"He is mine." Uma replied simply.

"So that's a yes."

She chose a hunting dagger with a wooden handle. Simple and beautiful. Uma moved the weapon in her hands, feeling how comfortable it was. But when she wanted to pay, the young teen refused. His face flushed, looking at her expectantly. But he didn't want her money.

"Then what do you want?" She framed an eyebrow "Everyone wants something."

He denied, but Uma looked at him intently.

"Let me kiss your hand." He asked.

Harry toughened next to her. He radiated heat so fast, she almost wondered if it was magic. Uma looked up to find crimson eyes and a crazy smile. She put her hand on his abdomen to pull him back a little. Ans Uma was aware of how strong he was. Pure marble. She smiled.

"This dagger is beautiful. A kiss on the hand wouldn’t be enough. I think you could kiss my boot. Don't you think...?”

To her surprise, the teen closed the distance between them and fell at her feet. Uma looked into his longing eyes and she rested her foot on his outstretched hands. She had been joking. Uma had thought that he would blush and nothing else would happen. But she had to admit that that image was quite nice. Someone at her feet. Also, he was an island warrior, full of muscles as she enjoyed watching more. Uma didn’t have to look to her side to notice the outrage and contempt in the pirate. But if he felt important enough to keep his distance between them, Uma would torture him from his weakest point. His desire for her.

An explosion caused Uma to lose her balance. But Harry caught her in his arms, away way from the young salesman. She quickly regained control and looked around.

"A small riot. Very normal when there is a new sector leader.” Harry explained, "Your aunt's followers are attacking my father."

And he took her hand, leading her away from the port. Uma wanted to protest, but another explosion, much closer, made them run. War cries surrounded them. Harry pulled her against his side and lifted her off the ground at the waist in one movement. He was carrying her with one arm as if she weighed nothing. Uma wanted to protest but when she looked up all the madness disappeared from his face. Harry looked determined and was holding her against his body protectively, like Gil, but also possessive. Uma realized that she didn’t know that side of the Island. The queen's rules had made her not know how to move around. But he does. He was born there.

"Sorry, princess, but you will have to trust me."

"I’m not a princess." She answered.

Instead of reminding him that she didn't trust anyone.

He laughed and they were so close that she could feel the vibrations of his delight against her body.

"Then, _Goddess,_ you must trust me.”

Another explosion. She and Harry cursed. And in one movement, as if they had practiced it all their lives, he pulled her into the air and she climbed onto his back. Harry scaled a roof and she held on to him. In a couple of seconds, she was hugging him and the pirate falling into a room.

A classroom.

They had invaded a school.

"Welcome to Serpent Prep." He knelt on the ground.

Uma got down of his back and looked around the classroom. Astral charts, maps and plans or ships. Her eyes looked around her, forgetting about the war going on outside. Because she had never been to such a place. All her life she had had private tutors and-

Her feet moved forward. She stopped in front of a huge fish tank.

"They’re Cornelius and Greta." Harry stood next to her and his voice softened for the first time since she met him "I think they like you."

The seahorses swam near the glass, and Uma put her hand out in front of them.

"They are beautiful." She ran her index across the glass, the seahorses followed her gesture "I didn't know they existed on the Island."

"They’re extremely rare." Harry put his hand on the edge of the table, very close to her.

Uma noticed the hook that he never released, though he didn't need it. But she said nothing. The hook tip brushed her hand without hurting her. But she pretended to keep her eyes on the seahorses.

"Luckily we found them both." Harry continued speaking, despite the explosion heard in the distance "They choose a partner for life."

She nodded. Even animals had their primitive version of true love. Uma leaned forward to look closely at the glass. The seahorses followed her near the glass. She moved to the side and they did the same. She straightened up and they swam near the surface. Uma laughed.

"I didn't think you could laugh." Harry confessed breathlessly.

She looked at him intrigued. The hook slipped over her hand, shuddering her. He had bowed in to look at her closely and for some reason, Uma was still smiling.

"Or you liked something that wasn’t an order of your beloved Empress."

She frowned and reached for her sword, but the pirate closed his hand on the hilt of her weapon, drawing her against his body.

"How dare you…?"

"Are you mad that I insulted that woman or that I implied that you had feelings?" Harry asked with a demonic smile.

She struggled to draw her sword, but he held onto her grip. Uma could get away from him and find a better way to dominate him. But it was hard to get away from his intense gaze. He wasn’t afraid of her. Not a bad intention hidden behind of interest, desire or curiosity. The pirate was a storm of the high seas very willing to take her to the bottom of all that. But she regained control of her thoughts and kept them deep in her heart, where no one could read them.

"You owe me respect, pirate. Your-"

Voices. From the corridors. Harry quickly tensed and pulled away from her, pulling out his saber.

"The Gaston Twins." He whispered and looked at her "Wait here."

She displayed her sword, pretending not to have heard him. Especially when she could hear the twins say her names. Since she had publicly humiliated them, they seemed to be very interested in her. But not in the right way.

"Darling..." Harry raised his saber and rested the curved tip against her chin. "All pirates and hunters may fall at your feet like the Goddess you are. But they two don't. ”

"Are you threatening me?" She mocked.

"To keep you safe while I take them away from here? Of course." He grinned demonically "I would love to cut their throats alive and pierce their eyes with my hook, but I know they are brothers to your Gil. So, I will just scare them. For life.”

"I can deal with them and take good care of myself, pirate."

"I know. And for that very reason, you deserve to be treasured.” Harry bowed slightly and put his saber away. “I'll take care of them. I think we will have to postpone our date.”

"This is not a date." Uma stressed.

"It wasn't until I heard you laugh, luv." He winked at her and walked out of one of the windows.

Because a door wasn’t good enough for Captain Hook's son. Uma put away her sword, ready to follow the pirate and prove that she was no princess who required someone to save her. She went out and tried to track down the pirate or the twins. But half an hour later she had to admit that she still didn’t know that sector and the corridors of that place were unpredictable. More times than she wanted to confess, she ended up out of the building and having to find her way back. But when she noticed that it was getting dark, she had to give up and go home. Perhaps she didn’t know that sector, but Uma knew the landmarks on the Island to guide her. So, in a few minutes, she was back in the castle and comfortably relaxed in her room. She touched her lips, wondering if it was so strange for her to laugh. When it came to Evie and Gil, and sometimes Carlos, laughing was easy and relaxed. But, outside the castle, she had a role to play. One that didn’t include laughter.

The door to her room opened and Evie advanced to her, hugging her immediately.

"There were explosions in the port, I was concerned."

She denied. 

“Nothing happened and I came back in one piece.”

"Captain Hook took good care of you." Evie nodded "He's not an idiot and knows what is important."

Uma opened her mouth to correct her but was met with silence. Evie looked at her with intrigue and she found herself confused and strange. As if she planned to save something for herself.

"Uma...?"

"Harry Hook..."

"What?"

"It wasn't Captain Hook, it was Harry Hook." She looked at her princess, feeling her cheeks hot "He took me to a safe place and when Gaston's twins were looking for me, he went to distract them."

"Harry Hook..." Evie repeated her name as if she was testing it.

"I think he likes me." She whispered the idea that had been circling her mind, begging her not to mention it.

But for that very reason, she must do it. Because there were zero secrets with Evie. Because the voice ordering her to be silent sounded like the voice of the Evil Queen.

"That must be obvious. He and dozens of other people adore you.” Her princess replied "You have no idea how many people around here would want you to step on them."

She laughed out loud as she remembered how that teen at the port had been so willing to kiss her boots as a _prize._

"But you think he’s different..." Evie whispered and looked at her with intrigue "Is he very handsome?"

"He is, but that's quite normal on the Island."

Two knocks on her window. Little stones. They looked at each other and advanced toward the window. Uma opened it, not understanding.

"This is impossible…"

"We are in one of the towers." Evie whispered excitedly as she saw what was in the window frame.

A small fishbowl with the two seahorses and a note in scarlet ink.

' _Surely you will have better resources to take care of them -HH_ '

"Oh, he likes you." Evie whispered against her ear with a chuckle.

Uma could only wonder how the pirate had passed the guards and escalated there without anyone noticing. But there was a smile on her lips. The seahorses swam in her direction as she touched the glass.

The fish tank looked intact and without a drop of water. That pirate was full of surprises.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Story's content warnings apply to this chapter.

Uma didn’t like leaving loose ends. If Gaston's twins had a problem with her, Uma was simply going to have to sort it out. Because if they had a _problem_ itmeant they weren't afraid of her enough. And that was the worst mistake they could have made. She didn't like putting Gil in that position. They were his family and he had always told her that family was the most important thing.

"You are my family." Gil corrected her when he found her trying to leave the castle without him.

"They are your brothers." She checked her sword and her hidden dagger to avoid looking into his eyes "...They are your family too."

"Not if they threaten you or Evie." Gil crossed his arms. "Besides..." He stroked her face. "I have some ideas of where they might be hiding."

“You didn’t let me face Morgana. I won’t make you face your brothers.” Uma frowned. "And I would rather you stay here and watch Evie. If that pirate could enter here, anyone could.”

"But you faced Morgana. I accompanied you. So, you could join me." Gil insisted "And I think it would be easier to ask Harry how he got in without being seen, don't you think?" He smiled "Surely he will tell us."

Uma stepped back, thinking how awkward that encounter would be. She was quite happy with her seahorses. And when the Evil Queen discovered them, she had told her that sometimes the most valuable treasures weren’t the most expensive, but those that stood out in their rarity. Her queen allowed her to keep them.

"This is my fight." She replied but realized she couldn't argue with him.

Because Gil knew how to follow orders and was very good at asking a few questions, but he was also stubborn. And when it came to protecting her or Evie, he became obstinate.

"...Okay. I also have a clue.” Uma relaxed her muscles. “Just let Evie know that you will help me. And if you find the twins, find me in the Ratcliffe sector. I have a meeting with his son.”

Gil nodded and returned to the interior of the castle. Uma waited until she could no longer see her hunter head for her destination. Rick Ratcliffe was like his father and like many on the Island. Superficial, greedy and harmless because he had no resources. His father pathetically responded to Uma and liked to play nobility with the Evil Queen. He had turned his sector into a replica of a city of conquerors and adventurers. Many hunters and mercenaries, including Gaston, preferred this sector, and therefore Uma felt more comfortable surrounded by people who were like the action. Of course, Ratcliffe had tried to turn his sector into something glamorous and distinguished, but other nobles had already done that and had the necessary titles to carry all of that. So Ratcliffe had gotten together with the kind of people he despised but guaranteed his security.

Her queen called Ratcliffe part of the bourgeoisie, mere humans without noble blood but with enough resources to feel important. They were useful to the economy.

When Uma arrived at Ratcliffe's mansion she felt it was out of place with the rest of the sector. Excessively elegant and false, pretentious and full of appearances. Even the plaza in front of that was opposite to what Ratliffe had made of his home. But she was on a mission and not to criticize architecture. The staff escorted her to a small room where Rick was waiting for her.

“Uma, you are as beautiful as ever." He pointed to the chair opposite him "I'm glad you finally accept my invitation."

She framed an eyebrow and approached the chair. Rick got up and closed the door for privacy. He also used it as an excuse to sit next to her. Uma crossed her arms and raised her chin. Rick dressed like a nobleman, his black hair was tied up in a ponytail and the way it fell around his face highlighted his hazel eyes and sharp chin. Rick took a small glass of honey-colored liquor and held it out to her. She stared at him and he laughed.

"As cautious as always." Rick drank from the glass and poured another from a bottle "I would never poison you, my dear Uma."

She took the glass and drank a little. Sherry.

"Why didn't you accept my previous invitations?" Rick asked.

"I'm not very interested in Evie's suitors." She drank from her glass "So I avoid visiting them."

Rick laughed, filling her glass.

"I've never been interested in Evie." He corrected her.

She looked at him in disbelief, drinking from the sweet liquor. No one was immune to Evie. Absolutely nobody.

"Uma, please, you must be joking." Rick drank from his glass and poured himself a little more. "Just look at yourself!"

Uma laughed. He was brave or stupid. No one had dared to invite her or take the initiative with her. No one except Harry Hook. She looked at her glass, trying to find some hidden intention on Rick's part. But many things fit. He had never shown an interest in competing for Evie's attention or winning the Evil Queen's favor to be with her daughter. Rick had always made countless invitations for Uma to visit him, but she had always refused. He was the son of a conqueror and had been brought up as such.

"You don't believe me." Rick shortened the distance between them "But it's true."

She laughed loudly, so abruptly that she was surprised at herself. Uma drank from her glass to hide the giggle that was escaping her lips. It didn’t’ make sense of how she was feeling at that moment. She drank her glass to hide her smirk. Rick smiled more vigorously and sought to serve her a little more, but she denied.

"It's just to relax you." Rick showed her his glass and poured himself more, drinking all the contents in one swallow "Honestly, in front of you, I need to relax or I would become a nervous ball."

Uma leaned against the back of the chair and agreed to have her glass filled. When she drank, she noticed that her eyelids felt heavier and she wanted to put the glass on the table. But when the glass was about to fall, Rick held her hand and the glass.

"You said you had something to tell me about Gaston’s twins." Uma recalled, feeling her body awkward.

"Oh, it's true." Rick stroked her face. "The reason I got you to come here."

She wanted to move, but her agility seemed to have disappeared. Her movements became heavy. She dropped her glass and Rick was there to hold it. He took his time setting the glass on the table and then looking back at her.

"What did you do to me?" Uma whispered, feeling her heavy tongue and her hoarse voice "How did you poison me if you...?"

Rick's lips brushed her cheek and she struggled to pull away. But he used his strength against her, crushing her against the couch. Uma fought, but all of her abilities had been removed. She was scared.

"I didn't poison you. This is just concentrated liquor." Rick searched her mouth, but she turned her face away. “Oh, Uma, dear, this is your fault. You came here and drank with me. You know this could happen.”

"I came for business." She struggled to let go, tried to put her knees against his chest and pull him away, but she couldn't feel her body. "You..." She felt deep anger. "You sent Gaston's twins against me. You did… You orchestrated everything to make me agree to come here alone!”

“So smart my dear. And don't worry, because we will have a business.” Rick caught her hands in one of his and with the other, he pulled her skirt up to her waist. “But in the only way, a woman seals her business. Surely the Evil Queen has taught you that, right?”

"Let go!"

Her heart pounded and for the first time in a long time, she was afraid. Uma felt all her emotions overflow in her chest and wanting to reach the surface. But she struggled to do something. Uma told herself that it was no different than a fight or a mission. But it was. Because she had never prepared for something like this. Because she was never supposed to experience something like this.

"If you murder or harm me, the Evil Queen will give you a worse fate than death." Uma growled.

"Will she?" Rick put his hand up her thigh and then to her hip. “You are like the Wild Lands my father always mentions. You are the only thing that deserves to be taken and conquered here, Uma. I'm not lying to you. You’re my only interest.” He licked her cheek "Will you let everyone know that the mighty Uma was taken by me?"

She felt her blood boil. Her core was filled with nausea and fear.

"Exactly, you won't.”

Rick was pressing his hard body against her, making her feel like a mere mortal and that the Island could be as dangerous to her as to anyone. Uma felt tears in her eyes as her body convulsed in search of a way out.

Suddenly Rick fell on her, suffocating her. But his body fell to the ground.

"Uma!"

Evie took her in her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Blue..." She felt tears down her face and she clung to her princess "How...?"

"When Gil told me with whom you were going to meat, I had to find you immediately." Evie took her face and kissed her forehead. “I'm sorry I'm late. I'm so sorry. You are all that matters to me on this Island. You know that, right?"

Uma closed her eyes and felt as her mind cleared.

"Rick always saw you in a way..." Evie hugged her tightly.

And Uma knew what she meant. Rick looked at her as many looked at Evie.

Her princess released her. Uma looked at Rick on the floor and she held her breath. Rick had the dagger that Evie always carried in her bag stuck to his back. Blood staining the floor. Evie got up and with the grace of a queen took her dagger, turned him, and slashed his throat.

"As a precaution." Evie replied "Did he do something to you?"

"Besides humiliating me?" Uma asked trying to sound funny.

Evie advanced to her and took her face. Her princess looked determined.

"What he wanted to do is detestable. But he didn’t humiliate you or hurt your pride. He was a monster. And monsters deserve to die.”

"Evie..."

"This is not your fault." Her princess was so firm that she shuddered.

"He said…"

“He said and did everything he had to do to disarm you and take the advantage that he should never have considered. This isn’t your fault.” Evie kissed her forehead again "This is all his fault and only his."

But still, the words escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong..."

Evie searched her eyes and tenderly denied.

“You are still the strongest person I know. There is strength in crying and in being afraid. There is strength in us being together.” Evie hugged her protectively. "Now, rest and I'll take care of the rest."

"Blue...?"

But her princess didn’t respond. Instead, she went to the door and let Gil pass. He ran to Uma and with amazing delicately stroked her face. He used his big hands to make her feel safe and clear any mist from her body.

"I'm fine." Uma said sincerely "I am with you."

“Gil?” Evie called “It weighs too much. Could you give me a hand? Or two?”

He looked at Uma and she nodded. Her hunter laughed as if they weren’t talking about a corpse that had filled the entire room with blood. Gil carried the lifeless body out of the room. Evie approached her and smiled.

"Can you wait for me?"

She nodded. Uma saw them leave the room and she stood there, looking at the bottle on the floor. The liquor mixed with the blood. And the mess. So much mess. She looked towards the door and was surprised to notice that the lock was broken. Gil and Evie had to force the door to enter but she hadn’t heard them. She touched her chest and noted that her heart was calm and her emotions protected.

After so many years of torture, fighting, uncertainty and facing death so many times, her body had become used to surviving. And that was horrendous.

It wasn’t fair.

What had happened was common on the Island. Not just to women. Her fists clenched tight. Everything was a weapon in that land and sex was just another one. She had grown so that her strength, beauty, and abilities could be used as lethal weapons. But all of that could also be used against her. Those were the rules of the game there. Auradon had created a horrible cage to be born in.

Noises from the plaza made her get up and look out the window. She couldn’t hear what was happening. But Ratcliffe's staff was out there, along with other people who lived in that sector. Uma leaned her forehead against the glass and watched as her princess took the lead, speaking with dominance and coldness. She looked more beautiful that way. A queen moving in a destroyed plaza, speaking fluently and leaving each person under her spell. Gil advanced in front of the crowd and dropped Rick's body. Evie showed one of her sweetest smiles. One that overshadowed the blood in her magnificent blue dress that seemed painted on her body. Evie propped her blue booty with rubies and gold on the corpse. In a second, people surrounded Rick and pulled out their weapons. Uma watched as they tore him apart. Each one of them tore off a piece of the body. Some hesitated, but Evie's presence was enough for them to continue. Someone took out Rick's heart and gave it to her princess. Evie took the gift delicately and kissed the forehead of the one who had so carefully searched for the organ. Her princess dug her nails into it and broke it into pieces. People gradually left and Gil made sure everyone had a piece of Rick with them.

The liquor disappeared from her system. Uma left the mansion in a trance and met Evie at the door. She looked at her bloody hands.

"I can't believe you did this for me." Uma whispered with surprise.

"Sugar, I was giving a message." Evie explained.

"Did you tell them what happened?"

Gil stood next to her and denied.

"Evie only told them that Rick had made the most serious mistake of all. Betray her." He explained.

"And if they wanted to prove their loyalty to me, they would all take responsibility for what happened." Evie smiled softly "In that way if Rick was stupid enough to tell someone what he wanted to do, it would be clear to them what I will do with them."

"And what was that message?" Uma dared to ask.

"Nothing and no one can hurt you while I’m breathing and will stay alive." Evie kissed her forehead, not touching Uma with her bloodstained hands.

But she hugged Evie tightly, closing her eyes and feeling grateful. Gil hugged her from behind, making her feel safe. Her sweet princess could be incredibly lethal and dangerous, but it was the kind of attitude she took to survive. Evie was the strongest being she knew because she had chosen to be soft in a vile world. Evie could be lethal and malicious, but she usually chose not to be.

Uma wanted to protect her from _everything_.

Suddenly, she understood.

"Thank you."

Evie kissed her hair, her cheeks, and her hair. Her princess slid her warm lips over her skin as a protective charm.

"Anything for you."

Uma felt the same. So, she said goodbye to them, assuring them that she should go to the port. Evie and Gil didn't want to leave her alone, but Uma assured them that she needed exactly that. She didn’t want to lie. But she needed to do something, prove to Evie that anything was possible and that the future they had fantasized about could be real. Uma needed to find salvation. She made a stop earlier and then headed to the port. Uma searched among the pirates and felt her heart soar at the sight of him. She closed her hand on the pirate's strong arm and look into his ocean eyes.

"Darling?" Harry was surprised "So daring, did you bring someone else to join us on our date?"

She rolled her eyes but felt her lips form a smile. Harry looked at her intrigued and then to the bloodstains on her clothes, but said nothing. He waited patiently. Uma denied and he stopped insisting.

"Harry Hook, this is Carlos de Vil." Uma shoved the boy that she had technically kidnapped in front of the pirate “Your father said I could use the port. Well, I want a discreet place that nobody knows about.” She pulled Harry close to her face and whispered against his lips “A place where Carlos can create something to break the barrier. A place that not even your father will use. A place that will be our secret.”

Despite the short distance, the pirate didn’t move. Harry looked at her as if he wanted her but decided not to do anything. She narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath. The essence of the pirate calmed her. Carlos looked at them confused but when he understood what she expected from him, the boy's gaze shone with intelligence.

The pirate opened his eyes in surprise and quickly gave her his wild shark smile.

"I have a perfect place." Harry leaned over her ear and whispered "If you wish, _Lost Revenge_ will be our secret, darling. You can have it, us, if you want."

"One thing at a time." She asked.

Uma didn’t have the strength to give an order.

But he didn't press her.

" _Lost Revenge_ is a splendid ship." Harry offered.

Uma turned away from him and nodded, letting the pirate take the genius boy away. This would be her way of protecting Evie and guaranteeing her happy ending. Uma was going to create an exit for their prison.


	9. Chapter 9

Uma held her breath as  she met the Evil Queen in  her room .

"Empress, you should have told me you needed me... " She adjusted the towel around her body.

“I saw you training with your hunter all morning. I didn't want to interrupt your shower.” The woman pointed to her robe. A silent permission to give her some more decency.

Uma covered her body with it. The queen gestured for her to sit in her dresser chair. Uma did, feeling her mind speed up quickly, thinking of all the possibilities. She had nothing to fear. There was no reason to worry. Uma looked at the woman in the reflection and noticed her smile. The Evil Queen always looked at her in the same way she looked at her crown or her throne. Like the objects that she could keep with her before being locked up. The woman's fingers caressed the profile of Uma’s face. She felt warm in her heart. Gratitude. Love.

Uma knew that the woman was there for a reason. So, she took control of the conversation momentarily. At least to show herself that she could delay the queen's wishes.

"Empress, may I ask you something?" She waited for approval and when she arrived, she continued "How did you manage to assassinate Maleficent?"

The Evil Queen laughed with malice and amusement. Her entire body relaxed at Uma’s question and she sighed nostalgically.

“I suspected that you would ask this question eventually. Maleficent quickly claimed control of the Island. She wanted to have the most dangerous villains as her allies, but she took all the credit.” The woman shrugged. “None of us was happy with that. Even less when her daughter was born. Because it was obvious that Maleficent planned to give everything to her little spoiled child while we did the work.”

Uma looked at  her expectantly ,  she could feel the passion and  contempt in  the queen's voice .

“Everyone says that I took control of the Island in a war. But it wasn’t like that. I moved with alliances. I made sure that Cruella and  Jafar didn’t interfere.” The Evil Queen stepped back and sat on the bed. "I also guaranteed myself to have followers and to know that no one really respected Maleficent. They just hated her.”

Uma turned to look at her. She knew that was an advantage to the woman. The mirror was now behind Uma's back and could show any small involuntary movement. But she had grown up under this woman's education most of her life and had survived. Keeping her emotions deep in her soul was her specialty. A sealed and secure chest. That was the image she had every time she buried her feelings.

"So how did you beat her if it wasn't in a war?"

"I thought you would know that well, Uma." The woman smiled “I eliminated the distance with Maleficent. I loved her because we had a lot in common. She trusted me to the point where there was no distance between us.”

The queen spoke ambiguously ,  but with good reason .  It didn't matter if Maleficent and  the Evil Queen  had been friends ,  almost sisters or lovers ,  the result had been the same .

“I just waited until her defenses drop completely and that there would be no repercussions for my actions." She shrugged."I killed her when there were no witnesses. Someone must have taken her daughter because when I remembered her, I didn't find her anywhere. But you know what happens to the orphans here.”

Uma nodded. The queen rose, with new energy, and walked in her direction. Uma turned to face the mirror once  more.

"You have become a very attractive woman." The Evil Queen commented "I have heard that you have people begging you to destroy them. I’m proud of you."

Uma remembered her mother as a very distant dream. Like something that was a nightmare but no longer scared her. And Uma knew that she had never received words like that from her mother. The Evil Queen controlled her with sweet words, like poisoned apples. And every second Uma was about to fall. Sometimes she just wanted to believe that each flattery and motherly gaze were real and not ropes binding her. But she buried the chest more and hid it better. Her emotions were hers.

"Those people are just pawns. Just power relations. Not more. No less.” Uma replied looking at the mirror “You taught me everything I know. I am a simple fantasy. Evie has their hearts .”

The woman nodded, aware of that. Uma relaxed when she felt the queen begin to braid her hair. The queen's slim fingers and caressed her almost maternally. Or at least the way it could be from a villain who reigned alone.

"Evie has the love of the people." The queen spoke after a while "She is capable of turning the simplest thieves into ruthless murderers."

Uma nodded. There was no reason to hide what had happened to Rick. His memory only made her angry. The Evil Queen's hands rested on her shoulders. She watched her through the mirror. A turquoise braid fell over her shoulder. A braid made up of thinner braids. A net that went into her head.

"What happened serves as a lesson to you, Uma."

Vertigo. She felt her chest  tighten. But she hid all emotion. The chest was further buried. She didn't let the static of her mind reflect in her gaze.

"A woman's greatest power is not in the softness of her lips, the depth of her cleavage or the firmness of her flesh." The woman continued pragmatically “The power of a woman lies in her intelligence to know how to use what is between her legs. Your mind and your sex are one weapon.”

Uma felt her mouth dry. She pressed her tongue against her palate to control the trembling in her core. She kept the screams in her soul and didn't let her gaze give her away. Evil Queen smiled approvingly at her cold reaction, interpreting the silence of Uma like strength and no as pain.

"Don't ever let them use your weapon against you." The woman ordered.

' _ We could take this Island without starting a war _ .' Evie had promised her.

“If someone wants to force themselves on you, use the domain you have. You force them. You use your weapon on them until they are so scared and confused that they don't dare to tell  _ anyone  _ what happened .”

' _ Love and passion.'  _ Her princess had said, thinking of the people of the Island as her people.

"Your mistake was also a call for me." The woman raised her chin and watched her coldly.

' _ It’s not your fault _ .'

Uma clenched her fists between her thighs and  forced herself to swallow .

"I’m sorry, empress." She heard herself apologize "I will never fail you again."

"I know." The Evil Queen softened her gaze. "You wouldn't want something like this to happen to Evie, right? The little dagger she carries with her wouldn’t protect her .”

She felt dizzy at the simple idea. Even with all those emotions stored deep in her soul, she knew that something would leak if she wasn't careful.

"I knew you would understand." The woman smiled "I only want the best for you two."

To serve  her better .

"I know, empress."

The woman looked at  her with genuine pride and  released her .

"In any case. The rumors are accumulating and even the requests of many powerful people have reached my ears. They want to  _ take your virginity away  _ from you two .”

"Empress..."

The queen laughed .

“No, my dear. Despite what your mother and others used to say. I won’t sell any of you. You and Evie aren’t peasant.”

Uma took a  deep breath ,  grateful .

"Because there is no virginity to take. A woman who is in power doesn’t have something that a fool can take and then brag about it in a tavern with others. A woman in our position only has a select group of people who have the honor of savoring her experience and succumbing more under her control. The carnal act is an honor for them. Not a prize to claim.” The Evil Queen squeezed her shoulder. “So, in a week we will start your new lessons. I trust you to report this to Evie.”

And the woman left her alone in her huge room. Uma looked at her  reflection, feeling nauseous and scared.

"Blue..." Her eyes filled with tears at the simple idea of being responsible for a new torture towards her princess.

Uma ran her fingers through her hair, feeling the meticulous braids the woman had made between her fingers. It was all her fault. Now Evie would pay. That was her fault. Rick had been right. The Evil Queen was right.

She stopped and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Uma denied, releasing all the hatred and pain she felt against the mirror, putting it there so that they would not control her emotions.

Instead ,  she unearthed the chest in  her soul and  opened it .

"What happened wasn’t my fault." Uma  whispered "Nothing that happened was my fault." She got up determined and spoke to her reflection “She just wants to break our bond. She just wants to break me. But she won’t succeed. She never will.”

That woman wasn’t her queen, nor her empress. That woman was her jailer.

Uma got dressed and went to Evie's workshop. There she found her with Gil, working on sketches.

" Lately I  haven't seen Carlos  around here ."  Her princess held a  needle between her teeth and  looked at  her questioningly .

The effect was immediate. The poison disappeared and she felt immune to everything. Uma smiled and her body took on lightness. She had a plan and a goal.

"Let me see..." Uma touched her pockets "No, I don't have him here."

Gil laughed softly while drawing a new sketch. Evie made beautiful outfits, but Gil turned them into battle clothes.

"You two know something about Carlos." Evie pointed the needle at  her.

" _ We _ ?" Uma asked out loud looking at her hunter's smile.

And there she understood. He believed that something had happened after the kiss Carlos gave her. That event felt like light-years away. Uma barely remembered the sensation of that kiss, but she remembered perfectly the image of Carlos looking at her with determination. Because that had been the  demonstration she had needed to trust him with the means of their freedom. Uma denied, not wanting to feed him with wrong ideas. Gil looked at her in confusion and she reminded herself to clarify everything with him later.

"He is in the port, under the care of Harry Hook." Uma sat next to Gil “I got him a more private place for his inventions. I’m tired of seeing his mother come here and take him away. Now she won’t be able to find him. Carlos is in good hands. Don’t worry.”

Evie  looked at  her closely . And  very gently her ruby lips widened into a  smile .

" You trust Harry a  lot ."

Gil  looked at  her enthusiastically and  from one moment to the next Uma found herself sitting on his lap and in  his arms .

"I like Harry." Her hunter said and looked at Evie "We could invite him to come."

"No!" Evie and she said at the same time.

Evie leaned against Uma's back. She was caught between them and without escape. Thus, Uma felt safe and all the accumulated tension disappeared. Silently and patiently, Evie undid the braids the Evil Queen had made in her hair and Uma sighed as she felt liberated. Before she knew it, she was leaning against her princess's chest, feeling Evie's fingers brushed through her hair.

" She can't know about Harry." Evie  explained to Gil "  Mother only accepts that we have what she has  given us ."

Even Carlos had been accepted at the castle as a type of gift. The Evil Queen said he was her daughter's puppy, that every girl needed a pet.

"Besides..." Uma straightened up and reacted "Harry Hook is no one important. I have barely spoken to him."

Evie  laughed tenderly against her ear .

" It took you a  long time  to react ."

" That's how insignificant he  is ."  Uma looked at Gil " But it's true,  the queen must not know about this ."

Gil nodded and hugged her closer to his body. She leaned against his shoulder, looking at the sketches he had been drawing. Some dresses for the Evil Queen, new clothes for Evie and...

...Uma looked at a full sketch page. That was her, but with her colors and nothing else. Not a drop of pure blue, red or purple. Only turquoise and all colors that united blue with green. All the colors of the sea. Um sat up straight, while Evie brushed her  hair. In one of the sketches she was wearing a pirate hat but with lace and jewelry. As if it were a crown.

"I think a certain  _ no one  _ pirate would love to see you like this." Evie whispered against her ear "I think we can have your wardrobe ready for the next time you go to the port."

"But your colors..." Uma saw her "Your mother could interpret that I’m revealing or that my ego is blinding me."

" We have everything under control." Gil  promised and  kissed her shoulder "Do  you like it ?"

Uma nodded, not daring to look at them. She didn't like keeping a secret from them, but if something went wrong, she preferred to bear all the responsibility. Now the time was running against her. Uma had less than a week to do the impossible. Give them freedom. If her princess and her hunter believed she was in love, she would use that to her advantage so that they would not follow her to the port.

"He will fall at your feet." Evie promised  her, hugging her from behind.

Uma looked at the sketch. The idea of Harry Hook falling at her feet was tempting, but she preferred to leave it as a fantasy. Because she was going to need that wardrobe for something much bigger than a handsome pirate. But instead, she nodded.

“It’s perfect...”


	10. Chapter 10

Uma had to take a boat to get closer to _Lost Revenge._ Harry had taken the ship to the most dangerous area on the Island, where sharks were gathering, awfully close to the barrier. She had to take one of Captain Hook's small boats to get there. Alone. The old man had looked at her with a mischievous smile as if he knew why his son had taken his best ship to an isolated area and now Uma went to meet him every day. She felt her ears warm. Only that, she wasn’t going to give him some sign that his ideas were right or not.

 _Lost Revenge_ had sharks swimming in a frenzy around it. Harry tossed buckets full of blood and animal remains into the water constantly. Only a suicide would try to go there.

Uma scaled the side of the ship and boarded. It almost looked abandoned and ghostly. She made her way, carrying the heavy cargo on her back, and headed toward the lower stairs. But when she was about to arrive, something circled her waist from the side. Uma slipped her precious loot on the ground, as her hand drew out her dagger. She had to be fast. But in less than a second, his arm pulled her off the stairs and she found herself face to face with Harry Hook. Her dagger was pressed against the pirate's neck. Something like an explosion came from the stairs, propelling her against Harry. She noticed his sea eyes glittering in an intense crimson.

"What was that?" Uma whispered against his lips.

"The puppy is doing what you asked him to do." Harry slipped the hook edge around her waist. "Sometimes that happens."

She closed her hand on his wrist to stop him from moving on the exposed skin of her abdomen and waist. Harry looked at her with delight and despite the closeness, she could swear he was smiling. Uma took a deep breath, aware of the short distance between them. He smelled of gunpowder and hot metal sinking into the icy water. Harry smelled like a storm, salt, and electricity.

“Not that it bothers me. But do you plan to keep your dagger against my skin?” His strong accent vibrated over her lips.

Uma smiled. She moved away enough to look at him completely. Harry was not afraid of her. He wasn't even begging her with his eyes. The pirate was direct about his desire for her and there was a gleam of madness in his eyes as if he found all of that like a fever dream. Uma looked at the imperceptible cut she left on his skin. And she slid the edge of the dagger down his neck, over the neckline of his chest, over his shirt and down to his abdomen. He was firm as marble. Tempered like steel. She only stopped when the tip of her dagger met his belt.

Harry didn't even blink. He just looked at her with that flickering crimson glow.

"I could give your blood to the sharks." Uma whispered, analyzing his reaction.

But he just found that amusing.

"If you like, do it, luv."

"Do you think I wouldn't be able to?" She felt a rush of anger that heated her veins like lava.

Harry closed the distance between them so fast that she caught her breath. He held her hand against his abdomen. The dagger fell onto the deck. Harry invaded her personal space with madness in his eyes and spoke against her lips adoringly.

“Oh darling, I think you are very capable of that and much more. Especially now.”

"Now…?"

The slam of a door made her separate from him. Carlos climbed the stairs until he stepped on the deck. His hair was in chaos and his face was stained with some slimy black liquid. Carlos looked at them in confusion. She crossed her arms, recovering her dagger.

"It’s good you came!" The boy took off his work gloves and took her by the hand, pulling her closer to the side.

"I brought you what you asked for. I don't know if everything is what you need. I'm not a machine expert." Uma pointed to the bag she had brought.

Carlos moved his hand without interest.

"That’s not important now. Can you see it?"

"The barrier?" Uma narrowed her eyes "A little."

Carlos smiled and nodded.

"I cannot see the barrier. And neither does Harry. But you do. Evie too. My theory is that those who can do magic can see the barrier because it's made of something similar to you. Or at least one of the things that makes all of you capable of using magic.”

Uma nodded. Her free hand drummed the rail. Carlos pressed himself against her side, still smiling.

"I was able to open the barrier."

Uma pulled away suddenly and looked at him in surprise. Carlos nodded enthusiastically and led her to the cellar. Uma found a small metal tower full of cables. The top was long and ended in a spike. Harry followed them, crossing his arms at the exit of the cellar. Acting that way, he was like Gil. Protective and strong. But there was only Carlos with them. The least threatening person that existed for her. Carlos was her princess's best friend. She knew him for most of her life.

"Look..." Carlos spoke without paying attention to what was happening around him "This tower creates a pulse of energy that opens the barrier for a short moment. Not for long and it's not a big opening.”

"So as not to alert Auradon." Uma understood and looked at him with understanding "Carlos, you are a genius."

"Now are you prouder that I was your first kiss?" He joked.

Uma laughed loudly and rested her arm on his shoulders, tossing his hair.

"You should be the honored one, given my social hierarchy and all that."

"No. For me, you’re not a social position. Because to me, you are Uma, my friend.” Carlos looked with pride at her creation "Anyway. Harry offered to test if it was safe to cross."

Uma kept looking at the machine, imagining the next steps in her plan.

"Test it?"

“Technically Harry is the first person on the Island to have crossed the barrier. And the first to return.”

"Really…?" Uma looked over her shoulder, waiting for the pirate's response.

But he was no longer there. She frowned and stepped onto the deck. Her eyes searched the pirate and found him at the helm. She came to his side, noticing the tension in his body.

"Did you go out?"

Harry nodded, resting his chin on the helm, holding onto it.

"Why did you come back?"

He looked at her. There were questions in his eyes. Unsure. Harry Hook was good at hiding his emotions with some danger and a lot of madness. But she was an expert on the subject and knew exactly where to look.

"You have a plan." He replied in a flat voice.

"And…?"

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. She was patient and waited for the pirate to straighten up and face her.

"Is it not obvious? I want to be there for you when you execute your plan.”

Uma felt dizzy and was aware that her body was giving her away. But he didn’t take advantage of that. He just waited. The pirate kept distance between them and waited. She wanted to ask him why, but it was obvious. Harry wasn’t hiding anything from her. Asking would be insulting. But even so, she didn’t understand _why_. And it must have been noticed in her gaze because Harry began to laugh almost with defeat.

"I know. I have no right to this.” Harry looked at the cloudy sky and continued, “My father left you an orphan. And for my father, you had to kill your aunt. Until the day we met it’s cursed.”

She sought his gaze, but the pirate's face was still distant.

"You don't remember, I know. The day your aunt gave you the Evil Queen. That day, we met."

"The little pirate boy." Uma remembered.

And it wasn't that she had forgotten. But so many things had happened that day and her life had changed so radically. A small talk between children had lost intensity in her memories.

"I tried to keep my distance. I am the son of one of the people who orchestrated your life. But I couldn’." He finally looked at her, defeated “And you made it exceedingly difficult to keep my distance. Your presence, your smile, the form you become everyone's center of gravity, the way you take the attention, how you enjoy the little things... All of you, darling. All of you.…” Harry gripped the wheel “…lure me.”

She remembered when Harry's father sent them to find a gift for her. Now she understood that was the reason why he had been so tense that day and still wanted to keep her safe. Oddly, hearing it was an honor. Because Harry was there, handing to her every possible weapon to use, exposing his weaknesses. That was the most blind act of devotion. And she hadn’t the slightest desire to destroy him. On the contrary. Uma considered him brave.

"But I think I misinterpreted things. But don't worry darling. My loyalty to you isn’t weakened because you have no interest in me. I will never be a threat to you." Harry forced a smile to his lips "Now I see what your type is."

And he pointed down to the cellar of the ship, where Carlos was.

"Good boys. Like Gil and Carlos." He winked at her "I can do a lot for you, but I can't change who I am."

Her mind kept screaming at her to remember her plan, to stay the course and not be distracted. Her mind sounded like the Evil Queen.

"Carlos was my first kiss. It’s true." She found herself speaking, looking out to the sea “A resigned kiss, from one survivor to another. And Gil is my best friend.” She took a bite of air "I don't like good guys."

Her own words shook her.

"Harry Hook, I am trusting you with the most valuable thing in my life." Uma looked at him, clenching her fists as she felt her emotions overflow from her soul.

He had exposed his weaknesses. But Uma felt that instead of weaknesses they had been tools used to dig up the chest with her emotions and bring it to the surface. Damn pirate.

"Your freedom." Harry nodded and spoke passionately “I know. Don't worry, I would give my life-”

Uma pressed her fingers against his lips to silence him. She looked at him fiercely and desperately.

"No, I'm trusting you the safety of Evie." She confessed.

Harry fell at her feet and took her hand. His lips slid over her knuckles, warming her skin with his breath. The fire and the ocean met his gaze. In that position, he looked like a vision come true.

"Uma ..."

Her name sounded like a prayer in his lips.

"You can trust me."

Uma did. She trusted that dangerous pirate who wasn’t afraid of her. Harry made her feel as if they had done exactly that in hundreds of lives. Uma ran her fingers along the outline of his lips. He reached for the palm of her hand and leaned against it. Her fingers descended to his neck, to the cut she had made. Harry took her hand firmly and made her close her grip on his neck. Uma had in her hands how to destroy him. His blue eyes cleared completely.

"I won’t fail you." Harry swore, “So trust me with what is most valuable to me. The most important treasure of all.”

"What thing?"

" _Your_ safety."

Uma laughed hearing him so passionate saying that. She felt the laughter break any wall that was still in her mind and that he had not previously burned.

"You could ask my heart. If we can put Evie in a safe place, you could ask me for anything.” Uma explained to him.

Harry stood up so quickly that before she knew it, the pirate had caught her between his body and the wheel. He was breathing heavily, looking at her with determination. Uma had allowed him to ask for _anything_. He smiled.

"Darling, you already have my heart. Do what you want with it.” Harry replied without hesitation. “When Evie is safe, do what you want with my heart. That is the only thing I ask of you in return.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings apply in this chapter.

Uma looked at everything she had bought. Rarely did the queen give her the simple tasks that left her with free time outside the castle. But she suspected that was the queen’s way of apologizing for the future _lessons_ she and Evie would have. Of course, that was not going to happen. Even if Uma had to carry the punishment or hide, she would save her princess.

Gentle pressure on her arm made her look at Gil. He was forbidden to speak when they were outside the castle. He was her shadow and she knew every part of him perfectly. Gil didn't understand why she was buying supplies as if they were on an expedition to the other side of the Island or something like that. Uma trusted him. But she knew that if she confessed to him what the Evil Queen was planning, he would lose all consciousness and go into protective mode. Gil would be able to attempt to murder Evie's mother without realizing it. His instinct for protection was the most beautiful and most dangerous thing in him. Uma wanted to take his arm and give it a light squeeze to reassure him. But they were in public.

Also, if something went wrong. She was going to carry with all the responsibility. Uma wasn’t going to drag her best friend on that suicide mission.

"Trust me." She asked looking straight ahead, without meeting his eyes "Everything will make sense soon."

Uma kept walking, wondering what else Evie would need once she was off the Island. In the past, she would never have believed that her plan to escape the Island would make her stay. But at the same time, Uma knew that everything would be fine. She could wait for Evie because she would return to the Island. Meanwhile, Uma would have to hide from the rage of the Evil Queen. Maybe she would stay at the port.

She stopped. If Evie managed to be safe, she would have to decide about Harry. Uma denied. Once Evie was safe, she would have no time for distractions. Uma would have to hide and stay safe. For her escape plan to work, she would have to survive first. Especially without Gil, Carlos, and Evie. Because she planned to save them and destroy Carlos's machine. That way no one dangerous would leave the Island.

At first, she had the urge to give Harry an exit ticket and so he could go with Evie and the rest. But the pirate had had thousands of opportunities to get out of the barrier and never return. And yet Harry had chosen the Island. She knew the pirate would stay.

The hardest part wasn’t staying on the Island and waiting. The worst part was hoping that the famous Prince Ben would help Evie and keep her safe. What hurt the most was knowing that she couldn't protect her princess out there.

Gil stood in front of her. He was confused that she had suddenly stopped. Uma looked at him, feeling the weight of everything she had bought and the free time they had on their shoulders. She stroked the heart-shaped medallion that rested on her chest. That was one of her many protective charms. That day the queen had insisted that she wear purple and gold. The indisputable colors of the Evil Queen. Only that pendant distinguished her as Evie's possession.

Uma opened her eyes and felt the blood drain from her veins.

"We must return."

Uma almost dropped the bag full of supplies but clung to it like a shield. Her shadow followed, stepping so close that they seemed like a single being. Where Uma put her foot, Gil did the same, inches behind, so close that he almost stepped on her. She was much more agile and usually left him behind. But he could feel her fear. And if Uma was scared, that was the fuel necessary for Gil to become inhuman.

They arrived at the castle. Uma nearly tripped when she saw the Horned King’s carriage. Maleficent's goblins could be vicious. But the Horned King's army was made up of devils and creatures that were rumored to have died and come back to life looking horrible. Horned King was a powerful ally of the Evil Queen. They were so similar in character that it was irreparable that they kept apart for strategic reasons and allies for a sense of survival.

She entered the castle and had to calm down. Uma didn't want to give herself away to the staff.

"Uma?" Gil whispered.

“I need you to go to the port and look for Captain Hook. Tell him I sent you for my boat. He will understand.” She turned "Wait for us at the port."

Gil looked at her scared. He was concerned about her. He didn't want to leave her alone. Uma took his hands and pressed them firmly.

"I'm fine. Because I'm counting on you.”

That was like a spell. He nodded and left the castle, acting like he was on another mission. Without attracting anyone's attention. When Gil was away, she walked quickly. Uma wanted to shout her princess's name but instead went to her bedroom. She didn’t find her there. Nor in the Evil Queen's Tower. Her mind was filled with static. They weren’t in any room dedicated for receiving guests or having meetings.

She stopped pretending and started running. Time was running out. Her mind was only thinking about the Horned King’s carriage outside and the fact that she hadn't seen him anywhere. The queen had spoken of training, of female power, and Uma didn't want to think what all that might involve. She felt the weight of her sword hanging from her hip and wanted to believe that she would be able to fight the Horned King.

When Uma ended up in that area of the castle, she told herself Evie and the Evil Queen couldn't be there. She didn’t want to believe in that possibility. But as a precaution, when Uma reached that tower of the castle, instead of entering through the front door, Uma looked for the servants' corridor. Her heart sank. She could hear voices in there. It was true. The queen had brought the Horned King to the Guest Tower. To the most elegant bedroom. Uma took all her emotions and stored them in her heart. She needed to be in control. Uma opened the hidden door for the servants and saw the room.

Evie was sitting on the edge of the bed, trembling. In front of her was the Evil Queen. No trace of the Horned King. Which meant he must be waiting for Evie to be _ready_ for him.

"I know you are scared. But this is for your good.”

"Mom... please. Don’t do this." Evie raised her face. Tears fell down her cheeks "I'm afraid of him."

Uma clung to her hiding place.

"I know." The woman softened her voice. “That's why I chose him. After him, anyone will be as refreshing and easy as a morning breeze. This is for your good, Evie. I'm giving you control so no one takes it from you. You get it, right?”

"Mom..." Evie pressed her hands to the sheets "At least let me see Uma before this."

She wanted to go out and hug her princess. But she would have to wait for the woman to get out of the room.

"No." The Evil Queen frowned. “You don't need her to protect you from this. Because you aren’t in danger. I would never put you in danger. You are my daughter.”

"I know. Please. Just let me see Uma. I now am not in danger. You would never make me suffer. You only do good to me.” Evie repeated those lies desperately to appeal for some compassion. “I want to see Uma be brave. Please. If you let me see her, I'll do everything you told me to. As usual. If you let me see Uma, I will take that man's face and say the sweetest words to him. I'll undress him myself. I will act as if I have done this a thousand times. He'll get out of here loving me. But please... "Evie hugged herself “Please, mom, let me see Uma. Just for a few seconds. I promise I will be good.”

Uma bit her tongue to keep from screaming, to keep from hiding and pleading with the queen to take Evie's place. She repeated to herself that the safest way to save Evie was to wait. But her instinct wanted to comfort the first person who had comforted and saved her.

"No." The woman violently refused and was visibly upset “I am here. You don't need Uma if I'm here, remember? I am your mother. You just must trust me. Uma is something that I gave you. What she does is because I ordered her to. Uma does nothing without me telling her to do.”

At that moment Uma realized something. All her life, the Evil Queen had trained her to be strong and loyal. The woman had filled her mind with so many ideas and hoped for her to accomplish so much that for the first time Uma was aware that the Evil Queen must have done the same with Evie. In her way. In her type of training. At that moment it became extremely obvious that the queen had wanted not only to shape Uma’s mind but her daughter in a codependent and twisted way. To be adored by them.

"I trust you, mom."

_Lie._

I do. I swear."

_More lies._

_"_ I just..."

"Watch out, Evie." The woman straightened, cold and distant, regal as the queen she was. “If you continue like this, I won’t weaken that monster and let him be as violent as he wants with you. I was thinking of helping you because you are my beloved daughter. But if you want to be treated with the same violence and destruction that Uma is always treated in her training, I have no problem with it. The bed and the battlefield are the same for a woman. I have trained you for this your whole life.”

The woman turned away from her daughter and walked determinedly towards the door of the room. To the place where that humanoid being must have been, decrepit in an inhuman sense and dead. Evie jumped out of bed onto the floor and on her knees. And she begged.

"Sorry. I’m so sorry. I was unconscious, mom. Please. I am ungrateful. I don't deserve to be your daughter. I don't deserve your kindness and care.” Evie trembled so much that her voice cracked. “I don't deserve the care and protection you give me. Excuse me. I will be good."

From her hiding place, Uma could see the sadistic smile of the woman.

"But you're right. Maybe this is too much for you.” The queen sounded thoughtful and cruel “You are right. Maybe I should call Uma. She would never refuse my order. And she wouldn’t ask me to do something to _save_ her. Because she would know that if I order her to, there is no reason to ask for mercy. Oh my dear, you’re right. I'm going to call Uma, she could-”

"No!" Evie got up so fast that she tripped on her despair and fell back. “I will do it! Please, mom. Don’t do that to her. I will always do these things but don't involve Uma. I will be good." She ducked her head and whispered “I will be good. I promise.”

Uma felt the static cover her mind. She looked at Evie, ready to sacrifice herself. Uma felt dizzy. She remembered her princess's fingers sliding down Prince Ben's face on television. The static became stronger. More intense. Uma no longer heard anything. Cruel. She no longer saw anything. More...

Uma reacted when her sword perfectly pierced the Evil Queen's back and came out of her chest. A perfect attack between the ribs. Without touching the heart. A lethal but slow attack. Uma dropped the sword, but the weight only knocked the woman back. Against Uma. The sword pierced the queen to the hilt. Uma fell to her knees with the woman on her chest. She looked at the place where until a few seconds ago she had been standing. Uma had no idea how she had moved so fast. How dare she do that.

"Uma..." The queen gasped and her delicate fingers touched her face.

The woman didn't even scream. She couldn’t do it. The queen looked at her with acknowledgment and with her twisted love.

Uma held her breath, feeling the queen's fingers caress her cheek. She felt tears fall down her cheeks.

“You were the closest thing I had to a mother. Ursula died because of you. You made me kill Morgana. And I loved you so much... " Uma confessed "And now I’m losing everything again."

" _Uma_..." The queen looked at her with something that could almost be pride.

"You have left me an orphan again." She whispered, feeling the weight of her sword holding the queen's body and blood bathing her hand.

Uma didn’t dare to look at Evie. But she was prepared for the consequences of her actions. Evie could kill her if she wanted to. Uma and deserved it. She deserved to die after what she had done. She was ready. Uma needed to tell Evie about the escape plan before her princess killed her.

But instead of a dagger around her neck, Evie hugged her from behind. Her princess's hand took hers. The one who still held the hilt of her sword. Evie made her took out her sword so the queen would die faster. And the woman collapsed on the ground, in front of Uma. She couldn't stop crying over the woman who until the end wanted to destroy her bond with Evie. The Evil Queen stared at her and Uma couldn't move her eyes away. Even at the gates of death, the queen was beautiful. Maybe that's why the queen didn't notice when Evie's dagger slid down her neck and ended her life.

"I have been good, mother.”

Uma nodded. That was a merciful act. Uma looked at her sword, stained with blood. Just like the ground. Everything was crimson. The skirt of her purple dress was blackening with blood.

"Are you okay?" Uma whispered, trembling, and cleaning her sword with her dress.

Evie had no time to answer. The door opened. The blood had leaked out from underneath. Uma looked at the Horned King. His long horns and cadaverous face. His huge sharp fangs and crimson eyes. The king didn’t look at her. But to Evie. She had her dagger, stained with blood, pointing it.

"You..." The thick, raspy voice echoed throughout the room.

Uma got up, ready to fight.

“Guards! Princess Evie murdered your queen!”

The Horned King's voice echoed throughout the castle. Uma could hear the servants shouting the news, surprised. Uma had to think quickly. Instead of fighting, she took the precious time they had before more people appeared and fled with Evie. They ran through the hidden corridors and left the castle. Uma couldn't believe what just happened.

"Blue..."

"Thank you!" Evie screamed, taking her hand tighter "Sugar, you saved me."

She looked over her shoulder and found her princess genuinely released. Maybe she was in shock, but Evie looked genuinely grateful. Uma wondered if all those years, Evie had been begging for Uma to do that and save her. Shouts rang out behind them and when Uma looked, the Horned King's army was chasing them, shouting Evie's name.

And that was enough for the people around them to let them through and start fighting with the demonic beings. They all jumped to defend Evie, even when they heard the murder charges.

"These are your people." Uma looked at Evie "They need you."

They arrived at the port and there was Gil. Nothing had to be explained. There wasn’t time. Uma took the boat over to _Lost Revenge_ and shouted Harry's name for him to descend the ladder. There wasn’t time. The pirate understood because after looking at her, he went in search of Carlos. Uma recalled the supplies she had bought and abandoned at the castle. She cursed herself mentally. This wasn’t the plan. This isn’t how things should have happened.

"Uma...?" Evie dared to ask, already on deck and relatively safe.

“When a district leader dies, a great war begins. Now that your mother is dead, everything will be worse.” Uma rested her hands on the princess's shoulders "Many followers of your mother will want to kill you because of me..."

“Let them believe it was me who did it. That will make more sense to everyone." Evie asked.

“Blue…”

“The Queen is dead. Long live the Queen.” Evie recited what many must already be yelling on the streets.

Gil tensed. And Uma knew that it wasn’t because of the knowledge that the Evil Queen had died, but because of the possibility that Evie or Uma was wounded. 

"We will hide. You saw how people defended me. We will form an army-”

"When the barrier opens, you look for your prince. Gil will protect you.” Uma continued her plan "Now you can see why it was good that I taught you to swim, don't you think?"

“The barrier?” Evie asked confused.

"Why are you talking as if we are going to separate?" Gil interrupted.

"Uma!" Harry appeared on deck "It’s almost ready. We need to get them into position."

"You must be the famous Harry Hook." Evie wanted to advance towards the pirate, but he was the one who closed the distance between them until Evie was cornered.

"The pleasure is mine. But I made a promise.” Harry looked towards the port, where boats and ships seemed to be heading towards them. “You will have to apologize to me for this, princess. I assure you that the first impression I give is much more devilishly charming. And I had planned something better to earn your blessing. But I will have to live with your hatred.”

"My blessing? Uma...?” Evie whispered confused "What is he talking about?"

But Uma didn’t dare look at her. Instead, she focused on Gil, who strongly denied.

"Trust me."

"Whatever you plan, we will do it together."

"Take care of her." Uma looked towards the stairs "Carlos come here!"

“No thanks! I'm fine!”

"He must operate the machine. Someone must always operate the machine.” Harry replied without looking at her because he was focused on Evie.

She nodded. It wasn't what she had planned, but it was the best they had. Carlos had made his decision. It was all happening too fast. Her hands kept shaking. She had killed the Evil Queen. She had mourned her death when she didn’t mourn for her mother or aunt.

"Now!" Carlos screamed.

Uma could see it. In front of them, the barrier opened. A hole in front of the ship big enough to go through. They could all jump up and be on the other side.

"I’ll take care of the Island." Uma pushed Gil towards the exit "You-"

"No! I don't intend to leave without you. Don't you dare do this to me! Don't you dare separate us! I don't-!” Evie screamed.

Harry had picked up her princess and threw her toward the opening. Uma watched as Evie fell into the sea. To freedom.

"We don't have too much time. You must protect her.” She asked her hunter.

Gil looked at her as if she had just stabbed him. But he nodded and jumped to freedom. Evie called out her name and swam toward the barrier. Uma could hear the crowd behind her. Boats and ships were approaching. The barrier closed. Evie's voice disappeared. But she was still there. Safe. Free.

"Let's sail north. I need time to think, to clean up all the blood, and for them to drain their energy.” Uma ordered and looked at the pirate.

Harry seemed to want to say something to her. Maybe comfort her or ask her what had happened. But instead, he nodded and went to the helm.

"As you wish, my captain."

Uma felt the ship move. She didn’t look away from Evie in the sea. But despite the pain, her princess was aware of the danger, because she began to swim towards Auradon. And Uma could swear that the last thing Evie yelled was ' _Wait for me!_ '

"I will.” Uma whispered looking at the blood on her hands and hearing potential enemies approach “Gods… what have I done?”


	12. Chapter 12

Swimming in a pool wasn’t the same as swimming in the sea. Running with good reason wasn’t the same as running away leaving the most important thing in her life behind. But Gil had been strong for them. He had carried her to the beach when Evie wanted to return, although there was no way to get past the barrier. 

It wasn’t the same to look at the horizon from a tower than from an Auradon beach.

"Carlos broke the barrier." She whispered. Surprised. Touched. Fascinated.

Gil sat next to her and hugged her. She cried, feeling liberated from being able to.

"Uma had planned for him to break the barrier and didn’t tell us." Evie looked at the Island "She had planned to free us."

"She’s like that. Uma has always been like this." Gil stroked her hair. “She was always able to free us. Always did. She always will.”

"Uma always took care of us." Evie looked at him "And she thought we were the ones taking care of her."

Gil nodded and struggled to smile. He sought to give her that smile as bright as the sun that made her happy when she believed that she couldn’t survive another punishment from her mother. But he couldn't do it. Gil cried, struggling to smile, and trying not to scream.

"We must return." He begged "We must go back to her."

Evie hugged him tightly. Because he had been strong for them while they had swum to Auradon beach. Now she had to be strong for both. Evie closed her eyes, feeling Gil tremble against her body and cling to her painfully. She stroked his back and let him express.

That day seemed almost like a very distant dream. Evie still couldn't believe what had just happened. An hour ago, Evie had been shaking like a leaf in the wind, imagining that terrifying man waiting for her on the other side of a room. Her mother had always believed in two things. Reign alone. And if the first time were the worst, the next would always be easy. So that was what the queen had done with Evie. Her mother had always raised her for that purpose. In her childhood, Evie had never suspected that her training was directed toward bedroom conquests. Now, she felt like a naive for not having noticed the signs. Her mother had cultivated her mind to be an excellent speaker and an entertaining company. The queen had also educated her daughter in different types of art and had always put her to the test. Since childhood, Evie had sat with adults to learn their conversation rhythm. She had seen her mother dominate everyone around her and always with beauty and charm, dominating the environment. Evie had also seen her mother's lovers shuddered in pure ecstasy at the simple permission to touch her. Evie had learned everything. How to persuade others, how to use diplomacy, how to seduce them, and how to bend them.

Her entire life had been trained to be completely natural. Evie was sometimes surprised at the way her body moved without her thinking about it. Instinctively she knew how to expose her body to be admired and desired.

She must have assumed that all that training would lead to that moment. To that bed. But Evie always wanted to believe that her mother couldn't be worse. She was always said that she had known the maximum of her mother’s cruelty and manipulation. But each time her mother had shown her that there were worse things.

Evil Queen.

The woman who had broken Uma's body hundreds of times and Evie's mind in equal numbers. That woman had been her mother.

Maybe Evie was in denial.

Because underneath her dress, she had been carrying her dagger. While Evie had been sitting on that overly soft bed and waiting in that excessively beautiful room, she had thought repeatedly about the dagger she had hidden under her skirt. As an impossible mantra, Evie had thought of using the dagger and killing the Horned King. Evie had also wanted to have the courage to kill her mother. She had always wanted the courage to do it. But every time Evie wanted to, it was because her mother had done something to break her. Evie always stopped and thinking ' _This’s the worst and I survived_ '. And she had never been brave enough. But the first time Evie had felt she would be able to kill her mother had been when the queen hinted it was Uma who would take Evie's place to be taken by the Horned King.

' _I must kill her.'_ Evie had thought and the idea had been so clear.

She had to kill her mother before Uma was in her place.

' _...maybe she already had._ '

And with that idea in mind, Uma appeared as an invocation of her thoughts and desires and killed her mother.

And when the Horned King accused Evie of her mother's murder, she wanted to say yes. Because from the second she required Uma for her, it was the moment when each action of Uma was her responsibility. Because it was Evie's fault that Uma had to follow the Evil Queen's orders and be trained to bleed, break, and fade. Uma had killed her mother for defending her. And Evie would have done the same. Evie would have done the same thing to take care of Uma. So she cut her mother's throat to share that fate with Uma.

But despite the chaos, the flight, and the fear, Evie felt liberated. As she and Uma ran through the streets holding hands, she realized they were free now.

But Evie must have imagined that Uma would have a plan. Because Uma was the strongest, most loyal, and combative person that existed. The type of person who traded with a sword and always had a plan.

A plan to escape the Island. A plan that had worked even in the worst scenario. A plan that included Evie looking for Ben.

_Ben..._

She started laughing without being able to control it. Her voice broke and tears began to fall. Again. Gil looked at her confused and she bit her lip to control herself.

"A sea witch gave me the means to come to the world of the prince I love." Evie stared at him in disbelief, amused at her ironic misfortune.

Gil started laughing when he understood what she meant. Awkwardly and ridiculously, they cried and laughed, hugging each other. Maybe for hours. Maybe for minutes. Until nothing was left.

"Is anyone there?"

Evie felt dizzy. She knew that voice perfectly. Soft and polite, masculine but jovial. They looked behind them and realized that they had swum to the beach in front of the Royal Castle. From the balcony, a tall young man with brown hair looked at them. She felt her hands tremble and stood up. Slightly aware that she was missing a glove and her ankle boots. Not caring that she was wearing a royal blue dress that was more a nightgown. Not caring that her hair was a mess and her makeup looked like dripping paint.

She wanted to say his name.

Ben looked at her and jumped off the balcony onto the beach. He ran in her direction, visibly concerned. Evie felt Gil press against her back, protective and big. But she squeezed his hand gently. _Everything is fine_. Ben looked at them and slowed down a bit, fearing to scare them. She smiled and took a step in his direction. Awkwardly. The sand was soft. The sand sank her a little. Another step. The sea breeze surrounded her encouragingly. Ben stopped a few feet from her. Evie ran the distance between them and launched herself at him.

They fell on the sand.

She started to laugh, feeling awkward and graceless, feeling young and confused.

Ben had hazel eyes. He had big hands that hugged her around the waist. He smelled of ink, parchment, and something that didn’t exist on the Island. He was firm underneath her body and at the same time soft.

"Ben..." She ran her fingers over his cheek.

Real. Warm. So real.

He blushed and looked at her confused.

"We know each other?"

No, they didn’t. He didn't know anything about her. Nothing. And Evie feared that everything she knew about him was a lie. False advertising. A character and not a person.

"Are you fine?" Ben asked "Do you need help?"

She realized that her fingers had sand and that where she touched him, she was leaving a trail. Evie leaned her forehead against his chest and choked a laugh. She had always imagined her encounter with Ben and had fantasized about seducing him until he loved her deeply. But in no encounter had she been so ridiculous, impulsive, and awkward. Evie took a deep breath and sat on his abdomen. He was beautiful. She looked at the prince and smiled. Evie looked over her shoulder at Gil and there was that silent understanding between them. The secret language of those who didn’t require words. She and Gil shared the hope that Ben would help them return to Uma.

"Yes, we need help. But we are fine.”

Ben looked at her in confusion.

"How can I help you?" The prince looked at her and then at Gil "Who are you?"

Evie parted her lips, ready to introduce herself, but stopped. And there were Gil's hands on his shoulders, making her feel protected. She moved to sit on the sand and looked at the prince. Ben's hazel eyes had a nice green color that stood out between the gold and blue of his clothes. But she was more attracted to the shape of his lips. Because it was a mouth without tension or suffering. Soft and healthy lips that radiated heat.

"My name is Evie and he is Gil." She looked at her hands "This is going to sound strange and I know you don't know us. But I need you to trust us.”

Ben stared at them. He was surely analyzing how they looked. Exiles. Refugees. Lost. Evie held her breath and clung to Gil's hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay." Ben looked at them "I trust you."

Evie looked at Gil and smiled. She squeezed his hand gently. They were no longer on the Island. Gil no longer needed to keep quiet in the presence of others.

"We have nowhere to go." Gil leaned his knee on the sand to meet Ben's eyes. "Evie needs a change of clothes and a place to stay."

 _"We_ need a change of clothes and a place to stay." Evie corrected.

Ben frowned. She panicked. Surely, it’s strange that two young people appeared from the sea, without an origin or where to go. Evie got up, prepared to run if necessary.

"You can stay here." Ben got up and kept his hands at his sides. He didn’t want to scare them.

Evie relaxed.

"Are you inviting us to your castle, Prince Ben?" She joked.

He blushed and nodded.

“Although we must think about what I will tell my parents first. Especially if you want to keep a few things about yourself as a secret.” Ben looked up at the balcony "But I think we must first get you in the castle without my parents knowing about it." He smiled embarrassedly "I just had a fight with them and I don't want my father's bad mood to ruin the first impression you would make."

"I also give better impressions with clean clothes." Evie smiled softly and looked at him through her lashes.

Ben laughed nervously. He stared at her and smiled.

"I think you make an excellent first impression on your own." Ben cleared his throat and pointed the way to the castle. “There are many guest rooms. My parents won't know until you are ready.”

Evie nodded. She felt Gil tense, looking at the castle. But that wasn’t the place where they had escaped. They were free. Evie wanted to look over her shoulder, toward the Island but feared that Ben would notice. The daughter of the Evil Queen and the son of Gaston surely wouldn't be welcome in the castle. Evie looked at Ben and accepted his invitation. She took Gil's hand and led him, being brave for both of them.

Ben kept his promise. He got them a guest room with two beds and a private bathroom. The huge windows, even with the curtains, let in plenty of light. Ben got them clothes and promised to bring them food. Before leaving, Ben looked at their joined hands but said nothing. Instead, he promised them some privacy and that he would return. Evie made Gil take a bath first, while she analyzed the place. They had a balcony and big windows. The distance from there to the ground was small. The door was open, and she remembered the way to the beach.

Gil came out of the bathroom in white clothes that made him stand out much more. Gil was big, friendly, and radiant. She would make Ben adore him to the point that he would forget that Gil was Gaston's son. Evie let Gil explain to her how the shower worked. And then she immersed into the bathtub he had prepared for her. Gil sat next to her and took her hand as she closed her eyes and enjoyed that moment of peace.

"Are you okay?"

She looked at his sweet face resting on the edge of the tub and the concern painted in his gaze. Evie closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the boy's arm.

"I should feel bad about what happened to Mom… Uma killed her to protect me.”

She told Gil everything that had happened and when it was over, he had his arms around her shoulders protectively. Evie hid her face in his warm neck.

"Uma was very hurt by what happened... And I'm just grateful. All I can think about is the irony of all. In that, once again, a sea witch defeated a monarch. In the sea witch who gave the princess ways to reach her prince.”

"But she didn't take your voice." Gil tried to joke.

Evie laughed. Gil's pure innocence was a blessing. She was honored that Uma had given Gil to her.

"You're right. She didn’t. But Uma took my heart." Evie whispered. “We can't tell Ben who we are or where we come from. Uma stayed on the Island to protect our home and my people. I need a plan so that he’ll willing to do things the right way and open the barrier.”

Gil nodded and got up. He reached for a towel, the largest of all, and helped her cover herself. She looked at him and Gil held her tight.

"I miss Uma too." Evie whispered.

"Tell me what you need me to do."

Uma had always been Gil's north and made him feel important by giving him things to do. Now Evie had to do the same. She thought about her potion classes. In all the spells and curses that her mother and tutors had taught her. All that theory that couldn't work on the Island was real on Auradon.

"I need Ben's heart." Evie looked at Gil "Only he can free my people."

Was she willing to use herself as bait? To follow the path that her mother had prepared for her?

"A love potion?" Gil asked doubtfully.

She pulled back and thought of all the magical instruments the villains had lost and must have been in Auradon. Evie recalled every lesson she had had and every conversation she had participated in. Villains liked to brag about what they once had and what they could do with those things.

Evie remembered her last lesson. The feeling of being just an instrument. She remembered herself in that bed. The fear. Her mother's words.

"No..." She stepped out of the bathroom and looked at the royal blue dress that was waiting for her in the bed.

Evie thought about what Uma did for her. In all the sacrifice Uma had made for her. In the danger that Uma must be living in that second while they were there.

"Maybe..." Evie said "If we don't have another option."

Gil took her hand and searched her gaze, wanting to say something. But Evie didn't dare to face him.

"Maybe..." She told herself, looking at the beautiful royal blue dress that Ben had left for her. "Maybe… For Uma."


	13. Chapter 13

Uma looked towards Auradon. That night the castle was brighter than normal. Something flew into the sky. Fire. Light. And an explosion. A shower of gold and blue lit up the sky. Fireworks. Auradon rarely used fireworks. Uma looked at the blue that illuminated the sky and wanted to believe it was more intense than the royal blue used by Prince Ben's family. She wanted to believe it was Evie's blue. That that was a sign. 

It had been a week since Evie had escaped to Auradon.

And Uma hadn’t slept well all those days.

Her eyes looked at her hands. She could still remember the feeling of having stabbed the Evil Queen. She closed her eyes and shuddered. Every time she did, she remembered how she used to sit next to the queen and look at Evie. Uma could still feel the fingers of the queen braiding her hair. Or the occasions where Uma did the impossible and the queen watched her with the security of knowing that Uma would be able to achieve anything.

She knew that this woman was the same woman who had been willing to have a monster take her daughter against her will. That was the same woman who had silenced Gil. The same person who had sent her to Troll Town as just a little girl and Uma had barely managed to get out alive. She had killed the tyrant of the Isle of the Lost, the evil jailer, Evie's attacker.

But sometimes her mind couldn't reconcile the good with the bad in her memories.

Uma straightened as she heard Desiree's soft footsteps on the deck.

“The cargo was secured.”

She nodded, ready to go to her quarters, but noted the way Desiree was looking at her hat.

“What?”

Desiree blushed but didn't lose her nerve.

“I grew up on the Jolly Roger all my life.” Desiree bit her lower lip. “Harriet Hook read stories to us at night. And her favorites were about female captains. In the illustrations, they had hats like yours. I like it.”

Uma nodded and let Desiree go. All her time in a castle, training, and learning to be threatening, had made her awkward in socializing with other people her age. Sometimes she wondered if in her position it would be right to thank Desiree's complement, to flatter her, or to remind her of whom she was talking to. But that doesn’t matter. Uma looked towards Auradon. Evie was in charge of diplomacy. She was the heart of the Island. Uma wasn’t supposed to guide everyone. But there Uma was, not even knowing what to do when a girl complimented her outfit.

Uma touched her hat, full of precious jewelry and objects from the sea. A pirate hat turned into a crown of the sea. Evie always that the presentation was important. Well, that had been easier when Evie and Gil were in charge of her wardrobe. Now she had to go blind, thinking about what message she wanted to give in public. But apparently, her message was clear: Uma was the new law.

She had found all the clothes that Evie and Gil had made for her. Clothes that didn’t say that Uma belonged to someone or was under the protection of others. Clothing in turquoise and every color of the ocean outside the barrier. And on top of shoe boxes, Uma had found a red envelope and a letter inside.

' _One day you and I will take care of the Isle of the Lost. Together. Because even when we must separate, we will always be next to each other. As equals._ '

Inside the envelope were two identical necklaces.

Uma stroked the heavy heart-shaped ruby that rested on her chest. The golden crown was much more delicate than the Evil Queen used to wear. That was a princess crown. And a perfect turquoise carved tentacle circled the heart to rest its tip over the crown. Uma looked at the fireworks. _Together. As equals._ Even at a distance.

But for that, she should ensure that the island was waiting for Evie. Uma looked towards Auradon and stretched out her hand. Her fingers caressed the shape of the shoreline. She never believed she wouldn't have Evie by her side. She had always assumed that they would share their lives, working together. Her hand dropped. How dare she think of all that when she had murdered her best friend's mother?

“Uma?”

She looked at the pirate beside her. He had appeared as if he had been invoked. Harry Hook always appeared when she felt remorse biting her. Because life was ironic. The son of the man who orchestrated her orphans had become her only link on the island. Uma turned her face to Auradon.

“She’s alright.” Harry claimed, “Your princess is strong.”

In the past, Uma had hated that he was tormented himself by the death of Ursula and Morgana. She didn't care about the irony of life. She didn’t care about the sins of their parents. Just by what they did with their lives. Fortunately, Harry had understood her message. And he decided to dedicate his life to her.

The cold metal of his hook touched her hand. She clung to the curve of the weapon. Harry moved to stay behind her. He put his other hand on the railing, catching her in between his arms but not touching her.

“My brain is divided into two ideas.” Uma confessed “Logic tells me that Evie is fine. She knows how to take care of herself. Evie surely reached the beach and looked for a family of naive people who couldn’t resist the beautiful girl that survived a shipwreck with her cute servant. Evie must have played the amnesia card and now she must be at that event in the castle, seducing Ben.” Uma recited the idea that constantly came up in her mind as the most appropriate setting “Gil is with her. Everything is fine.”

“That sounds like the Evie you told me about.” Harry whispered in her ear.

She shuddered.

“What image did you have of Evie before?”

Uma could _feel_ him shrug his shoulders.

“She never interested me.” Harry tilted his head enough for his warm breath to touch her neck. “The times I noticed her, it was always in two different settings. In one, she was with her mother, walking a few steps ahead of you, so I didn't much care. Except when you two were talking. Because you were smiling slightly. On the other occasions, you and Evie walked together, I think at times like those I had one or two ideas from her.”

Uma ran her tongue over her lips. She could feel her skin warm. Her brain told her that Harry was indirectly confessing that he only noticed Evie because she was close to Uma. But the rest of her body was much more aware of the heat he radiated against her back.

“What ideas did you have...?”

“ _The Blue Princess makes Uma laugh.”_ Harry moved to her other ear, sending electricity over her skin. “ _Uma looks so happy when the princess hugs her or kisses her cheek.”_ His hoarse laugh gave her goosebumps “ _I wish I was next to them to hear Uma laugh.”_

She closed her hand tightly on his hook.

“Things like that.” Harry sounded pleased with himself but quickly regained his composure “They were very affectionate towards you, right?”

“You mean Evie and Gil?”

He was so close that when he nodded, Uma could feel him brush her ear.

“They are. Sometimes I think about what my life would have been like if my mother had raised me. I would have grown up without hugs, without goodnight kisses, without knowing what it’s to feel reaffirmed by the simple presence of another person. I would never have known physical contact as something that may not be sexual or threatening.” She looked at the beach and smiled “I never thought I would miss Evie making me try on hundreds of outfits until I had to beg her to stop. Now I would give everything to return to those moments.”

“CJ did that with Harriet and me. Like my father, CJ believes that your appearance speaks a lot to your enemies.” Harry leaned against her ear, but this time the energy was more relaxed and lighter. “You'd be surprised how good I look in a skirt.”

Uma returned to see him, framing an eyebrow.

“Did your sister make you wear skirts?”

“I didn’t refuse. The skirts are extremely comfortable, and I have good legs. CJ was also the first to try to put makeup on me.” He winked at her, “It was a disaster. But there is always something positive in everything. That day I discovered that black highlights my eyes.”

“And that's the story of how Harry Hook's smoky eyes became what they are now.” Uma laughed with sincere amusement and sighed “The mystery has been revealed.”

“If you behave well, I'll tell you why I feel naked if I don't wear rings.”

Uma laughed louder. Things hadn’t changed, but she felt much better. Harry hadn't needed to cut anyone's throat or save her from any trouble to make her feel safe. He was just giving her support and making her laugh. Uma turned to look at him directly. Behind her, fireworks continued to light up the night. So, Uma could see a bit of blue light up Harry's features for a few seconds.

“Keep talking to me, darling. You said that your brain is divided into two ideas. You already talked about your logical thoughts. What does the other half say?” Harry asked.

“That’s the emotional part. I can't help but be worried.” Uma crossed her arms. “I can't help blaming myself for everything. I can't stop thinking ' _I shouldn't have_ ' repeatedly. At night, it’s worse. During the day I keep myself entertained, receiving the leaders of the sectors, visiting the prisoners, distributing the supplies, and speaking with the groups of descendants to set everything in motion. But at night, I can't sleep or if I do, I wake up with the desire to look for Carlos and force him to open the barrier and let me out. Sometimes it’s difficult to maintain control. But I _have_ to.”

Harry had found the chest with her feelings. He had unearthed it and she could swear he was carrying the key. Because every time she looked at him, her voice was released and her thoughts crush against Harry violently. But he resisted like a rock in the sea. Harry looked at her without feeling sorry or softening his features.

He had given her his heart and she whispered her confessions against it.

“I’m not an affective person.” Harry said out loud.

But she differed. Uma had seen the pirate play with the children at the port. Many would believe that he was tormenting or training them because Harry used to chase them around the port and when he caught them, he would hold them by one foot or treat them like bags of potatoes. Or because when Harry spent time with the kids, he used to train them and was quite strict. But that was his way of playing. Even though the children ended up exhausted after training, they always came back the next day. They followed Harry's orders, not out of fear, but out of admiration. Because the kids didn't want to be scolded by Harry because they didn't want to disappoint him. Harry was affectionate but roughly. Like when he slid the tip of his hook against her skin.

Uma liked that about him.

“And don't think I'm hinting at something or trying to take advantage. But if you have trouble at night, I could-”

“Uma!”

She pushed Harry away to see Carlos's face appear from the stairs leading to the cellar.

“...I begin to understand why his mother wanted to skin puppies.” Harry growled.

“Don’t you dare.” Uma pushed him a little more and approached Carlos.

“It's Evie.”

Carlos had a huge smile and took her hand, leading her to the _Lost Revenge_ cellar. Harry followed them. Uma had to dodge boxes, cables, and pieces of metal. Cornelius and Greta's new fish tank was there. Her seahorses swam in her direction, as always. Carlos pulled her with him to sit on the floor. In front of a television. Prince Ben was being recorded while chatting with his parents at a big event. The party that was happening at that moment. The reason why they could see the fireworks.

Carlos squeezed her hand.

The orchestra began to play. Ben turned away from his parents. The camera followed him to a girl in a gorgeous royal blue dress and an indigo belt. She was wearing a princess crown with rubies that matched her boots and gloves. Her blue hair was braided over her shoulder.

“She already has him hooked.” Harry commented out loud, sitting next to Uma.

Ben and Evie started dancing. The camera followed them from side to side. The prince looked at her deeply in love. Ridiculously in love. The world seemed to have disappeared for him and only Evie existed.

Uma frowned.

“Perhaps it’s…?” Carlos asked out loud.

“…a love potion?” Uma completed.

Because something in Ben's lost gaze wasn’t normal.

“That is twisted.” Harry commented slightly uncomfortably “Isn't she supposed to...?”

“...love him?” Uma nodded.

One of the most uncomfortable topics for Evie and Uma was magic that controlled others. They knew what it was like to be chained to someone and not even be aware of it all the time. The magic that manipulated others to control them was worse than that. Also, Evie, who believed in love, hated those things.

But from the way Ben acted, so imperceptible to the good people of Auradon, it seemed to be the effects of intoxicating magic.

"Everyone on the Island who has a television is watching this." Harry said out loud "And they will know what this means."

"Our Evie captured the future king of Auradon with an iron fist." Carlos whispered.

“What are you doing Blue?” Uma whispered

For the first time in her life, Uma couldn't understand what her princess was planning.


	14. Chapter 14

Evie looked at the ceiling of the library. She was distracted by the fresco painted there. That farce was being relatively easy. Now she understood why it had been so easy for Ariel to infiltrate her beloved's castle. Evie was living the same fate.

When Ben told her, it was a good time to announce them to his parents, she agreed. She and Gil had agreed on a story. Evie would handle most of the conversation. But what she hadn't expected was that the moment Ben announced that he found them on the beach and that they couldn't remember where they were coming from, King Adam and Queen Belle were incredibly understanding and caring. Evie appreciated the hospitality they received and introduced Gil as her cousin. No one questioned her story. Ben's mother had looked at her as many parents used to look at Evie on the island. With hope. And Evie blushed when she understood why. The queen believed that this was the beginning of a fairy tale for her son.

After all, Auradon moved with the concept of true love. And Evie was the mysterious stranger who appeared on the prince's path. That was the story of most of the heroes and kings who were part of the United States of Auradon. King Adam and Queen Belle saw Evie as a sign of destiny. They treated her with a guest of honor and were incredibly respectful of her. Ben's parents had already assumed that Evie must be royalty and she and Gil probably had been on a trip or expedition when something happened. Because that always happened. _Something._ Just before a love story started. And the kings believed that it was their son's turn to live his adventure. How would they react if they knew where Evie came from and who her mother was?

“True love...” Evie rested her face on her hands.

That day she had found out why Ben had argued with his parents the day they met. In a short time, Ben would be crowned king and he was preparing a series of reforms around the Isle of Lost. His father hadn’t agreed, and they had had a terrible argument. When Evie asked him what kind of reforms, Ben had told her that he had planned to free some villains who were there, people who had paid a larger sentence than the crime they had committed. He had also wanted to free the descendants, among _other things._

Ben viewed the Isle of the Lost, her home, as a prison where the prisoners had had children.

Evie had to remind herself that the island was exactly that. But the villains had transformed the place into a city. And her mother transformed it into a kingdom.

She also realized that Ben's father had taken it upon himself to make Ben feel that all his ideas were delusional and impossible. The thoughts of an optimist and a child. The king had made Ben feel naive and immature. But that would be the undoing of King Adam. Because where he only saw a pretty princess, there was a very educated and capable leader. Evie had felt that she had finally found a way to work to improve the lives of her people.

Evie had the option to take another path. As her mother had done with Snow White's father.

But she refused to do that to Ben. And herself.

Ever since the day she had arrived at the castle, Evie had technically camped in the huge library interested in magic, the other kingdoms that were part of Auradon, and understanding how everything worked there. But now she was surrounded by books on law and politics. Evie was used to these subjects. Her mother had never had mercy on her to be an expert on those topics. She looked at Gil next to her. The rays of the sun came through the windows and were making Gil sleepy, like a big cat. Evie smiled as she watched him struggle to stay awake and focused. She leaned against him. Gil immediately hugged her and helped her get comfortable. He was strong but so soft at the same time. Evie kissed his cheek and parted so as not to be tempted to take a nap. She stroked his hair. No one in that castle would imagine that this sweet boy was Uma’s shadow. A dangerous hunter. But nobody would be wrong. Gil was a dangerous adversary and a sweet boy.

“Oh Gil, I knew you would be here.” Queen Belle appeared at the front door “It makes me happy to see that you’re always accompanying Evie.”

Gil immediately stood up, with a cheerful smile on his face.

“Evie, don't you mind if I take your cousin for some lessons?”

Gil looked at her. Evie smiled and gently pressed his hand.

“You don't even have to ask, Your Majesty. I'm so glad you spend time with Gil.” Evie smiled gratefully.

“You don't even have to mention it. Gil, are you coming?”

In a blink of an eye, the boy stood next to the woman, talking excitedly about the book the queen was teaching him. Gaston never taught his children to read, and the Evil Queen didn't worry about it either. Evie and Uma had tried to teach Gil and had been difficult. In the end, Gil was able to read and write slowly and with difficulty. But he Queen Belle was helping Gil with that. She was an excellent teacher and very patient. Before Auradon was formed, it was quite common in that kingdom that soldiers, hunters, and others had the level of education that Gil had. Which made sense, Gaston was from the same town as Belle, and he was the result of all that. So, the queen found it normal that Gil needed help. On the other hand, Gil was happy. He had never had a kind mother figure. Evie and Uma had never been able to fill that void. Perhaps because they didn’t have a reference on that topic either. But now Gil was enjoying his opportunity.

Uma would be happy to know that.

But…

That day was a week since Evie hadn’t seen her best friend.

And in a cruel twist of fate, there would be a big party that night. The whole castle was getting ready. In other circumstances, Evie would be excited about such an important and big event. But she was taking refuge in the library, feeling a huge countdown over her head screaming to hurry up. Evie closed her eyes.

Large hands rested on her shoulders. She smiled. Gil must have come back for something. Evie rested her hand on his and interlaced their fingers.

“I'm fine, honey. Don’t worry about me.”

“Honestly, I will be calmer if you let me help you.”

Evie silent a scream and jumped onto her chair. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed that she was still taking Ben's hand and released it like it was on fire.

“I'm so sorry…”

Why was she always so clumsy in front of Ben?

“I thought you were Gil.” She explained herself.

“Then I must apologize too.” Ben walked around the table and stood in front of her “Because I figured you mistaken me for him and didn't say anything right away.”

“Are you saying it because I took your hand?” She looked down, wishing the ground would open under her feet.

“Yes.” Ben shrugged and sat across from her “But now, I want you to eat something.”

Evie noticed the plate of muffins and cookies in the center of the table. Along with a teapot and two cups. She could feel the scent of blueberries caress her nose.

“I shouldn’t.” She looked at the perfect sweets “I already had breakfast.”

“Yes, coffee and some toast.” Ben frowned. “I have seen you, Evie. You usually put some things on your plate and when you think that nobody sees, you return them. I’m worried about you.”

Evie stroked the edge of the pretty cup of tea in front of her. Sunlight illuminated the blue and gold color of the porcelain. She had never seen anything so precious. 

Evie didn't think Ben was paying so much attention to her. She used to put food on her plate because she had never been able to do that. Her mother had always dictated what she could eat or if she could. But when Evie had food on her plate, she felt scared and that's why she ended up putting everything back in its place.

What if she ate, gained weight, and was given no more food because she was no longer pretty?

What if the kings turned their backs on her when she no longer met their expectations?

Evie denied and smile.

“You don’t have to worry. This is normal.” She looked at him “Girls usually take care of our appearance.” Evie lied.

"I know I have no right to comment on your body." Ben played with the plate full of sweets and moved it a little to the right and then to the left as an excuse not to look her in the eye “But I don't think that depriving yourself of things that you want is the right thing. If you are healthy and happy, isn't that enough?”

She followed the movement of the muffins almost hypnotized. She had read about things like that. Evie knew they existed. But she had never been able to eat them. Her mother had said that these things were for people who didn’t value their potential. Evie wished she could forget all those toxic lessons once and for all. But they seemed burned into her mind.

“And what if my happiness depends on how I look?” Evie whispered without realizing it.

“Well, that happiness would be ephemeral, don't you think?” Ben ventured.

“Look who's talking. You are going to inherit a place full of women who managed to live happily ever after but curiously all of them used to be _the most beautiful_ inthe place where they came from. Like your mother.” Evie covered her mouth, surprised at the resentment that had dribbled into her words “I- I'm sorry, Ben.”

He strongly denied.

“You're right. It’s very hypocritical of me to tell you about all this.” Ben agreed “I'm just worried. It just that… I have the impression that your cheeks should naturally be fuller. It’s as if… you are thinner than you should naturally be.”

Evie touched her flat cheeks. She remembered that as a child she used to have them incredibly soft. And usually, her cheeks were the main betraying so her mother wouldn't feed her for days.

“Don't you think I would be less beautiful if I had bigger cheeks?”

“Are you kidding? Cheeks like marshmallows are adorable.” Ben blushed “Sorry, I don't know what I'm saying.” He looked at her “I think you would be more beautiful if you could live more relaxed. But I won't tell you how to live your life. It’s your decision.” Ben took a creamy muffin and gave it a big bite that puffed up his cheeks and put a big smile on his face.

Evie laughed seeing him like this. Although he was right about something. The marshmallow cheeks, puffy like the ones he had at that moment, were adorable. Evie took a muffin and took a bite of it. The sweet taste was like a pure and concentrated injection of cherries and strawberries. Evie sighed in pure pleasure and closed her eyes. So soft. So delicate. She traveled to Heaven and came back in that bite. Evie opened her eyes, meeting Ben staring at her in fascination. He wasn't even eating his delicious dessert. Ben seemed more interested in seeing her enjoy that moment.

‘ _This is wrong._ ’

For a week she had been running away from Ben. Of course, she spent time with him, and had they share some conversations. But Evie avoided staying alone with him. Although she had told herself that she needed Ben's heart, she found herself questioning each of her actions. If it were purely strategy, that would be easy. Evie could have Ben in the palm of her hand in hours. She had been risen to do that. But this time, her heart was involved. And Evie didn't believe she had the right to be happy, to _enjoy_ her plan when Uma was still locked up with all those villains. When her people were living the consequences of her mother being dead. So, Evie had decided to win over Ben's parents while she studied the options and what she should do. But deep down she knew she was looking for other options that didn't involve breaking Ben's heart or she being happy. 

‘ _Uma is my heart. I cannot love anyone while my heart is not with me.’_ She used to repeat herself when she made up an excuse not to be alone with Ben.

As at that time. With Ben looking at her so softly that her heart was pounding. She closed the book she had been reading and prepared to make an excuse and leave.

“Today's ball will be televised.” Ben said, sensing that she planned to leave “Will you dance with me?”

“Ben...”

“Don't you want your family to know that you're okay?”

She gently parted her lips to correct him but remained silent. Ben looked at her from across the table.

“Do the televisions work on the Isle of the Lost?”

“Yes, prince. Regardless, we aren’t that far behind in technology....” Evie opened her eyes “Wait- how...?”

“You always look at that place with incredible yearning. No one in Auradon would look at the island like that because no one knows what it’s like in there. Everything I've seen you read is related to the magic of villains, politics here...” He tapped one of the books she was reading that day “and how things work here. Also, when I found you on the beach, it was in front of the island. You were raised as a princess, but no kingdom has reported that one of their princesses has disappeared.”

Evie lowered her face and closed her hands over her dress. She measured her chances. It terrified her how quickly her brain thought about the possibility that she offered herself to Ben in exchange for letting them stay. Her mother had programmed her very well.

“You ran away from there, but you want to go back.” Ben continued, “And still, you don't want to be sent back.”

She nodded.

“Were you sent to break the barrier?”

Evie denied.

“Did they send you to murder my family or me?”

She contained the laughter.

“Do you think if I had been sent to seduce you and stab you in the back, I would avoid being alone with you?” Evie raised her chin and bit her lower lip. “Believe me, if that was my plan, you would already be mine, pretty prince.”

Ben was adorable when his lips open, and he looked at her like she was an apparition raised from Hell. She rested her cheek on her hand and looked at him through her lashes. Carefully. Evie had to play her cards very carefully.

“So... you don't plan on giving us away?”

“You asked me to trust you. And I do.” Ben massaged the back of his neck “And like you said, if you were going to do something bad, you had hundreds of opportunities to do it.”

She quickly relaxed. Seduction was a shield to defend herself. But Ben was there, unarmed, and sincere. Evie felt just as vulnerable as him.

“I'm not going to ask you to tell me everything. I understand that I must earn your trust.” Ben poured the cups of tea “And I extend my intentions to you again. I want to help.”

Evie looked at her cup and then at the boy in front of her. To the person who, in a truly short time, would be crowned king and who would be the most powerful in Auradon.

She shouldn't reveal her entire hand to win the game.

“I’m the daughter of the Evil Queen.” Evie slowly measured her words “My mother took control of the island. I grew up feeling that the people there are _my_ people. And now, I’m here and I want to give them a sign that I haven’t forgotten them.”

“The ball.” Ben pointed out.

“I don't want them to see me and believe that Auradon's life made me forget about them." Evie denied and pointed to the library "Every day I come here because I keep thinking about them.”

“I imagine that the signal you must give to the Island must be some kind of evil, right?” Ben offered.

Evie nodded. But she looked him in the eye. Evie wasn’t going to be ashamed of her origins. She had been born on the Isle of the Lost because Ben's father had created that place. It wasn’t Ben’s fault. And how she had been raised would have been the same on or off the island. The Evil Queen had always had that way of thinking.

“What if you make them believe you have me under a spell?” Ben asked out loud, “That would be _evil,_ right?”

“What?” Evie pulled away so quickly that she almost fell out of the chair.

Ben reached out and took her hands, looking at her with determination.

“Isn't that what they would like to see? Her princess putting a love spell on the son of the one who locked them in there? They will know that you haven’t forgotten them and are that you are doing everything you can for them.” He looked around to the books and her. “Which is true.”

“Most villains living on the Island know how someone looks like under a control spell or a love potion.” Evie denied, “They won't believe a performance on our part.”

Ben closed the distance between them. She felt butterflies in her belly when she noticed how close they were. Ben's hands were warm on hers. And she finally knew what the other scent she had detected in Ben the day they met was. He had the scent of peppermint.

“Then make it real.” Ben said with conviction “Put me under your spell, Evie.”


	15. Chapter 15

Evie subtly pinched her hand to see if she was dreaming. Maybe a nightmare. But that was real.

“You're crazy.” She muttered.

“I think this is the fifth time you have said it since we entered here.” Ben put all the ingredients in front of her and looked at her expectantly.

Like a kitchen assistant eager to learn.

Ben had ordered all the kitchen staff to leave them alone. Evie had sat down to watch the prince move around the place taking every ingredient she remembered from memory. Evie hid her smile behind her hand. Because it was obvious that Ben had spent countless hours in that part of the house. He even had a blue kitchen apron with little crowns. He held out an apron of the same color with gold hearts stamped on all sides. Ben kept smiling enthusiastically.

“I have never met anyone excited to be under a spell.” Evie tapped the bench next to hers for Ben to come closer. She took a knife and started peeling the apples.

“I wish I could give an order and fix everything.” Ben sat next to her, picked up another knife, and followed her. “But unless you have a better idea, this sounds like a good ray of hope.”

“Ben. You know you are under no obligation to do anything for me. You don't have to-” Evie stopped when he pressed his index finger in her cheek “Okay. You're right. I appreciate that you want to help. So, for this to work you have to remove all the peel from the apples.”

Evie's mind was like a library of information. She had saved all the information her mother had given her and could recite it aloud as easily as others would with the alphabet. Because an intelligent princess had the right to eat, as her mother used to say. Evie bit her tongue. It was detestable to see that even from the grave her mother controlled her. But at least there was an advantage to that tough training. Evie didn't need books with her to cast spells. Her mother and teachers had taught her everything to memorize. So, Evie had thought of every spell and potion she knew of and could be useful. Love potions. Devotion spells. Lust Potions. Worship spells. She had chosen the option that she believed was the correct one. Evie hoped it was the right one.

Because her mother had used an obsession potion diluted in apple liqueur with Snow White's father. Then she had poisoned him with an apple pie to reign alone. No one suspected her.

The Evil Queen believed it was good to know how to cook. Thus, the victims would never suspect when you gave them something to eat or drink you make yourself. So, Evie had spent a lot of time in the kitchen. But it had never been like this. Calm and quiet. With a smile.

“You are good at this.” Evie watched how fast he worked “That's not normal for a prince.”

“When your parents must rule other kingdoms, they usually don't have much time. But the servants are there for you. I liked helping Mrs. Potts in the kitchen and playing with Babette to clean the curtains by hanging on them.”

“Does that mean you can do aerial dance?” Evie looked at him through her lashes “I'm impressed.”

Ben blushed and laughed embarrassed. But he didn’t deny it.

“And what did Lumiere and Cogsworth teach you?”

“Lumiere taught me how to dance and sing. Cogsworth is my tutor. From mathematics to etiquette, from philosophy to languages.” Ben cut off a piece of apple and bit it.

Evie tapped him lightly on the leg.

“Don't eat the ingredients for my potion.” Evie joked. She stopped and rested her chin on her hand “Didn't Lumiere teach you how to seduce beautiful maidens?”

“No!” He looked slightly offended by that idea.

Evie took that as a good sign. Ben was protective of the people he cared about. Evie had always believed that that was a positive trait in a leader.

“Lumiere taught me that when you find the right person always make them feel loved.” Ben turned his attention to his big hands so he didn't have to look at her, but he had a soft smile on his lips “He always says that no matter how many changes happen, if they’re still the one I love, don't stop demonstrate them how much I care.”

“Changes? Like, become part of the feather dusters?” Evie asked confused.

He denied and looked at her intrigued.

“No, you know what I mean. No matter how that person changed externally, if they remain like the person I loved, I must show them that I feel the same no matter what.” Ben explained as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

But it wasn't.

Not for her.

Evie looked at her hands. The knife still leaned against the apple. Her delicate hands and the perfect nail polish. She thought about how her mother had told her that people loved beauty. That people loved her for being beautiful. Evie had lived believing that. Because when she was cute, sweet, pretty, or attractive, people paid attention to her. That was her presentation card. After getting people's attention, it was the turn of her personality and mind. Therefore, her sleeping hours, meticulous cleaning of her skin, and taking care of how much she eats were so important to her mother. All of that was just as important as learning to dance, studying herbology, and understanding economics. Her mother had told her that a woman had to be incredible in everything to win.

The story was about the beautiful maiden who fell in love with a monster. It was never the other way around.

But Ben was sincere in his words. About loving someone because of their heart. Evie touched her cheek and thought about what he had said. About her cheeks looking too thin. Because Ben had been right. She recalled how he had mentioned that the 'marshmallow cheeks' were adorable. Maybe he was right. Maybe she could be loved by others for who she was.

“Evie...?”

Ben's hand took hers. She could feel the apple juice on his fingertips touch her skin. Evie looked at him and noticed the concern in his hazel eyes. She turned her hand slowly, feeling her heart pound. The tips of her fingers met Ben's hand. He slowly moved his fingers, stroking her hand. Evie admired how elegant Ben's hand was over hers. Everything about him was smooth and graceful. Ben always acted without wanting to inconvenience or scare her. Even his touch was as delicate as the waving of a butterfly. Evie took his hand.

“Thank you...” She whispered, “I have a lot to learn and change.”

“All of us must do that.” Ben circled his thumb over her hand “And we're doing this together. You’re not alone.”

Evie released his hand. He burned her. In his soul.

They went back to work. Ben didn't press her and instead concentrated on what they were preparing. He stood around her, asking the questions a good student would ask and being the perfect assistant. Evie would have enjoyed that moment in other circumstances. Because she would never have dreamed of such a moment. She and Ben in the kitchen, preparing a fried apple cake and a delicious apple juice extract.

But they weren’t cooking. They were creating magic. In the cake will be a potion of ‘ _sweet love’_ , gentle, dedicated, and light. That same potion her mother had used on the servants of Snow White's father. In this way they had eliminated their mistrust and estrangement and began to adore her mother. Now, Evie was going to use it on Ben.

In the extract was the antidote. Evie suspected that her mother never used it.

She didn’t want to enslave Ben. Although the temptation was big. Not as a benefit to her. The temptation was big when she thought of the island and Uma. But Evie could never look at her best friend in the eye if she did something like that. She would never be worthy of being in Ben's presence if he succumbed to her with magic. Even when he was willing to do it.

When it was all done. Evie slid to the floor, sitting there. Ben joined her. Now, they should wait for the little cake to cool. Evie watched the steam gently come out like a dance of flavor. She leaned her head against the wall, not daring to look at Ben.

“…Why don't just you lower the barrier?”

He tensed.

“I can’t…”

Evie gripped her hands over the pretty flour-stained apron. She felt her eyes with tears full of frustration.

“Why…? You are going to be king... You...”

Ben slowly retracted his legs. She could see how he was hugging himself. Evie had the urge to tell him that he had no right to feel that way. He wasn’t the person who had been born on the island and who was now being told that the barrier couldn’t be lowered.

“If the barrier disappears many will die.” Ben spoke quietly and slowly, “I don't know whose idea it was. But in political spheres, everyone shares the responsibility for it.”

Evie loses her balance.

“…I-I don’t understand.”

“Didn't your mother tell you?” Ben looked at her, guilty and vulnerable “The Evil Queen died, like many villains. But for some reason, it was decided to revive them to get them on the island. Only the magic of the barrier keeps them alive…”

Evie felt a deep terror invade her. Her mother had never told her that. No villain had mentioned it. She suspected that no adult remembered that. Because all of them wanted to escape, without knowing the consequences of it. Villains were had been killing each other without knowing it wasn’t the first time it happened.

The barrier kept them alive.

Evie's heart pounded so hard that her chest began to hurt.

“I-If I hadn’t been so scared and had followed the plan of my friends...” There was a moment when Carlos and Uma thought about opening the barrier, trying with everything they had to scape “W-What would have happened if we accidentally destroyed the barrier…? Oh no… Many of us are descendants of people revived by magic.” Her voice cracked. “There could have been a massacre. We could die too.” That was a probability that Uma and Carlos never thought because they were unaware of this. Evie looked at her hands, trembling. “What if-?”

She stopped. Evie had almost asked if Gaston had died to find out if Gil was also in danger when they crossed the barrier. But Evie still hadn't told Ben that information. Evie felt dizzy. How would Uma have felt if when Harry threw her to the other side of the barrier Evie had died or had become something that was neither alive nor dead? 

Evie still remembered the Horned King's minions. Dead brought to life. The entire Island was made up of that. She was born from that.

“Evie...?” Ben quickly knelt in front of her and took her face “Forgive me. I didn't know you were unaware of this. I beg you to believe me. They always said that you knew this information on the island. But they lied to me. They lied to us all.”

“Your father is a monster... How could he do that to everyone? How could he do that to my mother too?” Evie felt her lips tremble. “I can never remove the barrier. We will never be completely free. How am I going to save them? How…? I have failed them. I have failed them all. My hope was a foolish little girl's dream. I should never have believed in fairy tales. I should never have believed in justice. I never-”

Ben hugged her. And she clung to him tightly. Regardless, Evie was aware that none of it was his fault. Ben was trying to do things right despite being born with his hands tied. He was also a victim.

“We will solve this. Together. I beg you. Don’t lose hope. Evie, you are the signal I needed to know that everything that has been repeated to me throughout my life is false. You are my hope. You’re living proof that we can do the impossible.” He stroked her hair “The day you guys appeared on the beach I told you that I had argued with my father. Do you want to know the full reason?”

She nodded, relaxing at the sound of his voice. Ben was a prince in every glorious sense of that word. Empathetic, kind, gentlemanly, and solicitous. Evie knew that the gesture of comforting her didn’t mean anything deep. She had no time to delude herself. But she also didn't have the strength to push him away. Because all that information had drained her strength. But Evie _needed to_ be strong. In a few hours it would be a party and she would have to put on a show for the people of the island. Evie owed them that more than ever. Her people needed to have hope.

“I told my father that when I go to take the throne, I would make changes on the island. I would improve things in there and invest all the necessary resources to know if the descendants could get out of there safely. Like the adults who had already paid their sentence and weren’t tied to the Isle of the Lost.” Ben rested his chin on her head and hugged her tightly “My father said it was a childish thought, that it would only bring revenge and destruction. My father told me that all the descendants who would come here would try to avenge their parents. That all the adults would fear for the safety of the children and that I didn’t see that. He made me feel useless.”

“As if the only path you could follow is the one he tells you.” Evie nodded “I understand how you feel.”

Ben broke away from her. He ran his fingers down her cheeks, drying her tears. Evie smiled and watched him get up. She was intrigued to notice Ben so determined.

“I don’t have the right to say that the people on the Isle of the Lost are my people.” Ben took the little cake in his hands “But I will do everything to make their lives better.”

“Ben!” Evie stopped quickly, almost stumbling.

But it was too late, he had eaten the cake in one bite, looking into her eyes. Ben's cheeks were puffy as he chewed. She stood still in her place. They had agreed that Ben would eat the cake right at the start of the party and the antidote when it was all over.

“Ben...?” Evie whispered, “H-How are you feeling?”

He smiled broadly and swallowed. Ben hugged her around the waist, lifting her off the ground and spun her around. She panicked when he lowered her and kissed her hands.

“I feel light, with a clear mind. I feel happy.”

Evie tried to dodge him, but he didn't release her hands.

“I'm with you.” Ben kissed her hands again “At your service.”

“I think something went wrong… This shouldn't make you a devotee like this. Just loyal and faithful.” Evie stepped back. “I need to give you the antidote. Forgive me, I must have mistaken some ingredient. I promise, I didn't plan on getting you drunk with happiness for serving me.”

But Ben denied, spun her around to look at each other. He laughed gleefully.

“Nothing is wrong, Evie. Nothing.” Ben looked at the apple juice extract “Except that.”

“What?”

Ben took the bottle and walked to the dishwasher.

“This is wrong. We have to throw it away.”

“Ben!” She ran to him and hugged him from behind “What are you doing? Stop! Are you crazy? You can't throw away the antidote!”

He turned gently, still holding the bottle in his hand.

“Why? You are going to use this on me.” He said in pain “You're going to take me away from you. How have you been doing all this time.”

“No, I won't push you away again.” Evie lied.

“You will do it. But now everything is clearer to me. Before I was Ben, the son of those who locked you up.” Ben stroked her cheek “But now I'm not him. Now I am just your servant. There's no reason for you to hate me anymore, right? Your magic has given me a new identity.”

“Ben, what are you talking about? I don’t hate you.” Evie promises “And you can't use magic for things like that.”

“You and the whole Island hate Prince Benjamin. I would too. I think I already do. But magic doesn't see any of that. It doesn’t see the son of who I am, my title, or where I was born. Magic is impartial.” Ben rested his forehead on hers. “May I have a new life serving you, my lady? Use me to save your people. I have always been an instrument. My father spent a fortune ensuring that I was born a boy. He wanted an heir. Nothing else. My father raised me as his replacement. Evie, I was born to be used by others. By my father, The Council, the other kings. But this time, I would be in the right hands. In yours.”

“It’s just the potion that is speaking...” She whispered.

Evie felt in a déjà vu and thought of Uma and Gil. Although this moment wasn’t the same. But she thought about the new lives her friends had had by joining her. Evie always thought that she had been the lucky one to have Uma, Carlos, and Gil. But Uma always reminds her that she could die if it hadn't been for Evie taking her under her protection. And Gil used to celebrate like his new birthday the day he joined their lives. Evie thought about that. They had had new opportunities. Everyone had the right to a new opportunity. 

But what Ben was asking had no sense.

“Ben...”Evie begged him to look at her in the eye with his hazel gaze “Please... This isn’t you.”

It was the potion talking.

“Let me serve you, Evie.” Ben repeated.

That was magic talking, and she wanted to cry.

Someone cleared his throat. They separated. Uma saw Cogsworth looking at them with a soft smile on his lips. He hadn't heard them, but he had misunderstood what was happening there.

“Prince Benjamin, Lady Evie, you must prepare for the party tonight.”

“You will be my date tonight.” Ben kissed her hand and walked away. “Tonight, I will show you that I deserve your trust.”

He took the antidote with him and put it in his pocket.

Evie stood there, confused.

“Uma, what did I just do...?”


	16. Chapter 16

The castle dungeons were cold. The torches helped only to light the way. Also, the humidity was felt through the stones. Uma felt her foot slide lightly on one of the steps, but Harry's hand gripped her elbow. But no one noticed her stumble. But what she hoped was that the dark place didn't give away her dark circles under her eyes. Uma walked down the hallway that divided the small cells. At first, she had only received insults from each person incarcerated. Now there was silence. Uma looked at every adult there. Torturers, dishonest, and abusers. She stood in the center of the corridor and looked at her prisoners.

"Does anyone have a complaint with the new administration?" Uma walked in a circle.

She looked at each prisoner. Frollo, Ratcliffe, Lady Tremaine, Mother Gothel, The Queen of Hearts, Cruella de Vil, and Horned King.

At first, they had screamed and fought, insulting her, and swearing revenge. But now there was only silence. Uma walked in front of each cell, slowly, looking inside. There were pure hatred and madness. Her little time bombs. But she would break them, just as they broke others.

“Doesn't anyone want to try it today?” Uma looked at Harry and removed her jacket. “I think our guests of honor are extremely comfortable here. Don’t you think?”

Harry laughed and approached her too quickly, taking her jacket off. The pirate's fingers caressed her arms imperceptibly. She handed him her sword and the dagger she kept in her loot. Their fingers met at every moment. Uma could feel electricity running through her veins. She ran her fingers over Harry's cheek, and he sighed deeply. Uma waited for him to leave and smiled at her prisoners.

“You always thought you were better than the rest of us. And once I believed it too.” Uma stopped in front of Cruella's cell “Terrifying Villains.” She closed her hands on the bars and smiled, “Powerful forces... But you all are simply crazy and selfish people. Simples _mortals.”_ She gave a step back.

Cruella screamed and threw herself against the cell door, shaking it and unable to open it. The woman yelled out her son's name and accused Uma of the worst actions. Harry lunged at the cell, like an angry animal but with a mad laugh. He slid his hook down each bar creating almost a funereal music. That was enough for Cruella to flee to the corner of her cell, scared and shut up. Uma looked at Harry and extended her hand to him. In a blink, the pirate was in front of her. An invisible force held him in place, when it was obvious, he wanted to devour her. She ran her fingers down his cheek.

“Mortals...” Uma whispered coolly.

She turned her attention to her prisoners and stopped in the center.

“But now things have changed. Out with the old and in with the new, right?” She stopped in front of Lady Tremaine's cell and tilted her face. “The story always ends like this, right? You lose power because we, who you raised to serve, ended up superior.” Uma ran her index finger along the edge of the bar “And you fall from grace again. The cycle always repeats.”

“Take care of your vocabulary.” Lady Tremaine didn't get up from the bed, but she did stare at her “You don't know who you're talking to.”

“No, my lady. You are the one who doesn't know who you're talking to.” Uma corrected “The only reason you’re still alive is that you served as a lesson for the rest.” She took a step back and then another “An important lesson about loyalty.” Uma kicked hard against the bars that stifled a scream from some of them.

Uma looked at the pirate. That was the signal for Harry, who moved carelessly. He opened his arms wide and spoke with the joy of madness.

“What was our surprise when we saw what the cargo coming from outside the barrier looks like? The supplies coming from Auradon reach for everyone in here! The food comes fresh and in good condition. Nothing fancy, but good. And there are always non-perishable supplies to be reserved.” Harry moved in front of each cell, tapping the bars with his hook. “My _distinguished_ guests. As a pirate, I know that not all loot is gold. But what you were hiding. Oh, mates…” He whistled and looked at them with amusement “Among the supplies, there isn’t only food. No.” Harry spoke slowly, almost like a whisper, turning his words into a demon chant “There are clothes. Medicine. And much more. But you kept everything and left us with your leftovers.”

Uma shrugged her shoulders. She stepped forward to stand beside him. She could feel Harry had stopped to give her the lead. They were both used to that kind of show. Verbal threats. The truth used as a weapon. The power that was been in control.

“So, the Evil Queen used to take her part and distribute the rations with you.” Uma denied. “But you also took a huge part and left your zones starving and sick.” She tilted her face. “I admit it, not all of you became so despicable. Some had the good sense to keep people alive even if it was to use them as a workforce or as a personal army. And that’s the reason why they aren't here with you. As my special guests in your new residence.”

“You are a heretic. People call you a Goddess.” Frollo growled, “What they should do to you is-”

“Burn me?” Uma asked amused “You can't burn the sea.” She smiled enthusiastically “But I want to give you a chance. Because this isle is built for the strongest. And now that supplies are being properly distributed, we will be able to see the real potential here. So, I repeat, nobody wants to fight with the current administration to regain their freedom? With me? Hand to hand.” She looked at the Horned King “Whoever defeats me will take control of the Island and will be able to choose my destiny.”

The king turned his face indifferently. She waited. But no one challenged her to fight. Uma smiled.

“Then make yourselves comfortable.”

Finally, Uma walked to the end of the corridor.

“A parasite doesn't need a cell, right?” She said softly.

The man shifted a little, but his strength failed him. Who once had been the strongest and fiercest hero of a village had fallen again and again until he ended up there. The restraints on the man's wrists kept him in an awkward position. He was neither up nor sitting. Although the other prisoners received enough to live, Uma had decided that Gaston had only enough to survive. She looked into his blue eyes and smirked. She was breaking him from the inside.

Uma wanted to close her hand on the man's neck, but she restrained herself. Death would be a gift. And Gaston never showed empathy or consideration. Not for his children. Not for women. Gaston had made the island his playground. He used his strength and privilege to humiliate, abuse, and mistreat whoever was in his way. He had been one of the first to take advantage of the need oh others to use them and take advantage. Uma still remembers the kind of lessons Gaston was teaching his children the day Uma claimed Gil as her own. Uma remembered how Gil's brothers had treated him when he didn’t want to be a filthy ruffian as Gaston expected his children to be. That was the day Uma promised to herself that she would take revenge.

Gaston dropped his head to the front, exhausted and weak.

“When Gil returns, I will tell him how you tried to seduce me to buy your safety. And I'll tell him that you had been planning to kidnap Evie.” She took his chin, forcing him to look at her. “This is what I hate about all of you. Most villains believe that the only way to take control is by force. Showing your power by breaking others.” Uma dug her fingers into the man's pale skin. “Is that what you were doing? You took women and you scared men.” Uma dug her fingernail into the man's chin. “If Gil decides to kill you, I won’t stop him now. You’ll have contributed to his conception, but you aren’t his family. Evie and I are his family. And my family leaves a noticeably clear message.” She got up and looked at her prisoners, especially Ratcliffe “Nothing and no one can harm us and stay alive while one of us breathes.”

“You sound like a heroine.” Mother Gothel commented cruelly from her cell “Speaking of family and love.”

Uma advanced there, with a soft smile on her lips.

“No, I sound like the worst nightmare of all of you. Someone with the resources to torture them, the training and knowledge to do it in the most creative ways and a reason to do it.” Uma winked at them and abandoned the place.

She could hear them screaming and cursing in the depths of the castle. But Uma didn’t look back. She could feel Harry's presence behind her. He wasn’t like having Gil as her shadow. Harry was like a wall of fire around her.

Only when she was in the coach, returning to the port, Uma took a deep breath and relaxed her muscles. The show was over. The curtain had fallen. 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked.

He tried to hide his concern. Uma was able to read him perfectly.

“I’m not a villain.” Uma rubbed her eyes. “But I'm not a hero either.”

“Darling... Every time you visit their cells you end up exhausted.” He looked out the window “Let me kill them. With pleasure, I’ll destroy what bothers you.”

“They’re a lesson.” Uma looked at him and noticed how tight his jaw was. “Greed is a weakness that doesn’t guarantee loyalty. They accumulated so much that it was all wasted. And what was the use of doing that? In the second I offered some food to the people. They give their back to their former leaders. Greed isn’t power. They, in the cells, are the lesson of that.”

“But there is something else.” Harry looked at her, the crimson stained the blue of the sea in his gaze “There is something, _someone,_ that overwhelms you in those cells.”

Uma thought about keeping silent. But that idea came from the voice of the Evil Queen. Shame disguised as pride, wanting to hide what had happened with Rick Ratcliffe. As if it was her fault. But instead, she thought of Evie, her words of comfort. _That hadn’t been her fault._ So, Uma was sincere with him. And once again, she felt that Harry had unearthed the chest with her emotions. But Uma was aware that she was the one who agreed to open it and let Harry understand her.

Honestly, she believed Harry would be angry. That she would take her pain as something that was his property. That he would want to do something about what had happened to her. But when Uma finished speaking, still with her hands trembling slightly, she met Harry's blue eyes. He knelt in front of her, in the very narrow space between the car seats. Harry took his hands. There was no madness or anger there. Just the same kind of devotion and love that Harry had for her that he didn't hide.

“You don't have to force yourself back there if you don't want to.”

Uma denied.

“I can handle it.”

“I know. But being _able to_ do something doesn’t imply that you should do it.” Harry sought her gaze. “And if you think I can help you with something to lighten things up, just give the order.”

He already did, simply by her side. Harry was helping more than he imagined. Without Evie and Gil, Uma would have felt abandoned and lost. Although Carlos was there, he wasn’t the same. But Harry learned incredibly fast. He wasn't trying to replace Evie and Gil, but he was trying to make her feel like she belonged on the island. That she wasn’t only the property of the Evil Queen or the best friend of the princess.

Uma felt a little guilty about taking advantage of his adoration for her. But all that happened naturally. There wasn’t one script or practice prior. Every time she and Harry had an audience, they did that. A little dance that elevated her status as a Goddess. All of that had been Harry's idea. And she enjoyed every damn second. Their show was happening as if they had done that in hundreds of lives.

Uma ran her fingers through Harry's hair, and he melted at her touch.

It no longer felt like a show to others, but something real.

The feel of his soft hair between her fingers relaxed her. As if it were instinctive and part of her. Harry Hook was a glorious distraction that lightened her mind.

The coach stopped. The sound of the port arrived. Before the chauffeur opened the door, Harry was already outside and helping her. Uma smiled. He had always found it funny that Evie's suitors were so chivalrous and meticulous with her. But Harry made her feel like all of that was normal between them. 

His chivalry was an excuse to touch her. Harry escorted her to the ship, where the crew was waiting for them.

"I have a surprise for you.” He said against her ear, pulling her toward the helm, “A possible gift.”

“Possible?” Uma asked intrigued.

But Harry didn’t budge. Instead, he ordered the crew to prepare to sail. Something quite normal for her now. Uma preferred to keep moving at sea. So, she allowed Harry to be mysterious and guide the ship through the limited territory they had.

Even if they weren’t free, they could take advantage of their situation. Especially since she and Harry had seen that the supplies were enough for everyone to have a decent life inside that floating jail. And when they guarantee the basic needs of the people, crime and danger had decreased exponentially. People no longer had to fight to survive. Now they could spend their time improving their lives little by little. Uma hoped that with that, they could improve things there. Auradon would see that the Isle of the Lost was a proud town and not a prison to which they could turn their backs.

“Darling?”

Uma came out of her thoughts and realized that they were close to the barrier. Incredibly close. But on the opposite side to Auradon. She suspected that she might jump off the deck and hit the barrier. Maybe Harry couldn't see the magic, but he was an excellent navigator. She looked at him and he led her forward.

“Before you commissioned me to babysit the puppy, and I had to throw your princess overboard and help you operate your new regimen, I had found this.” Harry pointed to the bottom of the sea “Can you see it?”

Uma looked at the dark waters and was prepared to say no. But her eyes quickly adapted. Something golden was at the bottom of the sea. Uma felt her heart stop for a second and she fell overboard, out to sea. She could hear Harry screaming her name, but it was too late. She felt _that_ was calling her. Uma swam to the bottom of the sea. That area was incredibly deep, and no human could ever swim there without special equipment or magic. Neither of those two things existed on the island. But Uma wasn’t human. And that gold didn't belong to a human either. She stretched out her hand, eager to reach for him, wishing she were faster so she could touch him. Uma could feel an itch in her soul _._

And it was as if _that_ had read her mind. The object moved quickly and reached her. Uma could feel her power, even within the barrier. Sealed and latent. Divine. She swam to the surface and lifted Triton's trident into the air so that Harry and the entire crew could see it.

“I told you I'd get a weapon worthy of you!” Harry screamed with a shark smile on his lips.

She laughed, hearing the entire crew calling her name. Someone threw a rope for her to board the ship, but she scaled the side without releasing her discovery. Her body was more in sync than ever. She could swear that the trident recognized her. It knew _who_ she was. All around her, everyone said her name like a song. When Uma reached the deck, wet and victorious, Harry took her in his arms and spun her around in the air. She put her free hand on his strong shoulder for support and raised the trident.

“A divine weapon for a Goddess.” Harry whispered.

Uma shook her head and leaned down to reach his chin. Drops of water fell on the pirate's face. But he just looked at her adoringly. Uma could feel something in her chest expand until it reached her entire body. Harry bit his lower lip, holding his breath on his chest, where she was leaning.

“No. You have given me more than a weapon. This is our ticket to a life worthy when we are free.” Uma promised to him “I will be prepared to negotiate with a god.”

That was the first time that Uma wasn't thinking exclusively of Evie. And it felt good too. She looked at Harry and clutched her hand on his shoulder. Uma could feel new paths opening in front of her. Not towards someone. Not by someone. But for herself.

"My dear, you are a very good leader, did you know that?" Harry expressed what she was thinking.

Uma looked around. Harry's crew was awaiting her orders. She looked at the pirate, who helped her onto her feet. Uma pressed her hand in his shoulder. Harry immediately fell to his knees with fire in his eyes. She looked at the rest of the pirate crew and they all imitated their leader. Uma looked at the trident and smiled. She was ready to negotiate with a god.


	17. Chapter 17

Evie walked between the halls, looking for Ben everywhere. Gil was on the other side of the castle doing the same. She never believed that she would find herself in such a situation. Evie didn't know what kind of punishment would be in store for her if Ben's family found out that she had enchanted their son. Even if he had agreed to do it. Because something told her that Ben was treated there as if he were still a child in many things. Like with his responsibilities. And although Evie and Ben were the same age, they would surely blame her for everything.

Evie opened another door, peeking inside.

No sign of Ben.

She couldn't believe he wanted to stay under the influence of a spell. Although at the same time, Evie suspected that it was the spell that was speaking. But she didn't understand how things had happened that way. The spell wasn't supposed to make him act like that. Evie stopped and pressed her hands to her chest.

That ball would have been a dream come true. Ben had made sure her dress matched his outfit. Blue royal, gold, and red. They had looked like a date. The ball had been planned to celebrate a trade agreement between all the kingdoms that were in Auradon. People had seen her go down the main stairs of the castle, toward the ballroom and on Ben's arm. That moment would have been perfect. In her mother's castle, she had had balls. Of course. But nothing so bright and cheerful. Ben's parents had looked at them with deep tenderness. They, like everyone present, were buying the same illusion of love.

And in that ball, they danced like in her dreams. They danced and Ben introduced her to all the guests. Evie sometimes got carried away by the same illusion and forgot about the potion that had gone wrong. Because he was very much the same Ben she had seen on her television screen. And the same boy who had come to know those days. The same energy. The same kindness. And all that would have been her dream come true.

That night would have been a beautiful fairy tale for her. But Evie knew he was under a spell and had stolen the antidote. It wasn't Ben's fault. He had taken the antidote under the effect of her potion. The terrible potion that had confused him. She had ruined that night by believing that she would be able to know what she was doing...

“Evie!”

She turned and took a deep breath. Gil was carrying on his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes, the future king of Auradon. Evie looked around and opened a door, gesturing for her friend to come in there.

“This is the fourth tearoom that I find in this castle.” She closed the door. “Sweetie put him down on the couch.”

To her surprise, Ben was incredibly collaborative. The prince ordered his clothes and retrieved the little book he had been carrying. But he didn’t return to his reading. Ben looked at her and smiled so delightful. She felt butterflies flying in her stomach and had to clear her throat.

“I've been thinking.” Ben said out loud as if he hadn't been kidnapped “But I can't quite understand how this kind of potion works.”

Gil didn’t hide his boredom. Evie didn't blame him. He had had to deal with her and Uma in their homework on the subject and that he hadn’t had permission to learn. Even if they tried to explain it to him, it wasn’t the same as being part of the class of someone who knew what they were doing.

“Honey, why don't you go and keep an eye on the perimeter?” Evie asked.

The boy nodded, much more relieved, and left the room. No one could come near that room if they were a potential danger. Gil was the best when it came to watching and protecting. Uma had sharpened his hunting instincts. She looked suspiciously at the prince, but he kept waiting to learn. Ben tapped the seat next to him. Unsure, Evie sat next to him. But Ben immediately took her hand. She closed the distance between them and took his chin. Evie spoke in a pleasant whisper over his soft lips. And she put her hand on the prince's knee.

“Do you touch all the girls like this?”

Ben shook his head and she could tell how guilty he felt.

“Sorry, but I missed you.” He confessed, “I didn't realize it might bother you.”

“This is the potion speaking.”

“Maybe. But I wasn't under a spell the day we met and all the time after that.” Ben released her and looked aside. “This is going to sound pathetic, but that moment on the beach was the first time in a long time that someone hugged me. Physical affection displays are exceedingly rare for me.”

Evie gently pulled away, confused.

“But on television... Your friends...”

“Those are social events. We all know we were on camera.” Ben kept his red cheeks and didn’t look at her “They must behave well with me because they don’t want bad publicity. But each of us spends more time in our kingdoms, preparing to be kings and queens. And I know that my parents love me, but they are always busy.”

“Ben...”

“I like what you have with Gil. The way you are so affectionate with each other. I thought it would be easier now.” Ben confessed, “That we could... knock down some barriers between us.”

“Because of the potion?” Evie denied “Now everything is more complicated. Because you're not supposed to be under a spell.”

“Why not? I feel better like this.” Ben leaned his cheek against the back of the chair and closed his eyes “How do potions like this work?”

Evie looked at him. The rays of the sun fell on him highlighting his pretty features. Ben looked like a fallen and devastated hero. He saw himself as a political tool. Evie understood that well. Not until long ago, she had resigned herself to living thinking that her destiny was inevitable, and her mother was powerful. But Uma had given him the strength to fight and give her freedom. Evie wondered if she could do the same with Ben.

“The potions that induce the subject into certain emotional states vary the chemistry of the brain.” Evie recited out loud what one of her teachers had taught her, “And that affects the memories you have on certain topics as well.”

“So, I can't trust my memories of you?” Ben asked confused.

“Exactly!” She held out her hand to him “So could you give me back the antidote and then we can keep talking about-”

“Or you could continue the lesson.” Ben gently removed her hand but released it immediately.

As if she burned.

Evie remembered Gil's first night at the castle, with her and Uma. After they helped him get settled, he had looked so scared of being left alone that Evie had given him a hug to cheer him up. But he didn’t release her. His mother used to hug him until Gaston abandoned her and took Gil with him. Evie and Uma had to sleep with Gil all that week to make him feel safe and promising that Gaston wouldn’t come for him. Uma had whispered in Gil's ear all night ‘ _You are mine now until you no longer want it’_ and that phrase might sound harsh but it had helped Gil feel part of their lives.

Personal space meant nothing to Evie and her friends. They were hungry for family affection.

Evie looked at the prince and took his hand. She told herself it was like dealing with Gil, Carlos, or Uma. Nothing else. Only a fool would fall in love with someone under the influence of a potion.

Ben looked at her as if she had brought the sun back to the world and clung to her hand.

‘ _Only a fool would fall in love more with someone under the influence of a potion_.’

“Imagine that memory is a stamp made with ink. Ink is the emotions you felt at the time. The stronger the emotion, the memory has more ink and lasts longer.” Evie explained, using Ben's palm as a piece of paper and her fingers like stamps and ink, sliding over his skin. “The magic is an injection of ink of different colors. A love potion would make you remember that person with greater intensity and with more vivid colors. It would also erase negative emotions or change their colors. Suddenly a memory that was full of anger, can become one of flirtatious rivalry. Emotions make memories change. Magic affects that. That is why it is so confusing when you break free from the potion. Because what you felt was real. But the emotions were fake.” Evie stared at him. “The potion I gave you should affect your impression of me and make you feel like I'm a good leader, smart, and with all the characteristics you admire. ‘ _Sweet love’_ appeals to the love you feel for someone you admire.”

“And I admire you.” Ben stared at her “I already did it before–”

“Remember that this type of magic affects your memories of me. You _think_ this is real, Ben, but it isn't. The real you is not like this.” Evie held his hand tightly. “The ideas you feel now, even the negative ones, are an effect of the potion. You aren’t a tool, nor a puppet. You need to give me the antidote, too much time under the effect of this type of magic can hurt you. This magic is like drugs that affect your brain chemistry. You can get addicted to this.” She held on to his hands. “Please. I only agreed to use the potion because it had to be necessary and I was going to release you in a few hours…”

“I… I understand what you are saying. And I admire your sincerity. You could take advantage of all this, but you don't. And believe me, I know a lot of people here who would take advantage of my current state. But I am indeed only a political tool.” Ben released her hands and handed her his book “If you don't believe me, read this.”

Evie took the book and noticed it was a diary. Ben encouraged her to open any of the marked pages. That was Ben's diary. She read the pages, making sure it was okay for Ben to do so. And she found something terrifying. It was like being inside _her_ mind. The hard lessons, the high standards, the long training. Ben had attended meetings with political leaders to learn how his parents handled them. He had had to repeat back and forth the principles on which Auradon had been founded. The principles that King Adam had written. All under the idea that it was the best for the kingdom. Twenty years of peace proved it.

“But many kingdoms had decades of peace before the wars started or evil arose against them.” Evie frowned. “Twenty years of peace doesn’t mean that everything is resolved.” She clung to the diary “Nor are preparing their descendants to be ready for that danger.”

“That is what I have told my father.” Ben got up and started walking in front of her “Because of my people, I must do better. Magic is hardly used, and all resources are dedicated to good things, but preventive measures aside. Not everything can be locked up and thrown away. As leaders, we must have prevention plans. We need to guarantee the safety of our people.”

Evie didn't dare look at him. She repeated to herself that Ben was under the influence of the potion. But that was the prince she had imagined. Someone who didn't want to turn his back on anyone. And that prince was reflected in the diary that she had in her hands.

‘ _Father says that I should not fear him because he only sees what is best for me. But I’m not afraid of the Beast, but of the politician he became.’_ She read and had to bite her lip to hold back her emotions.

Before he knew it, Evie had got up and was hugging him tightly. He suffered for the Auradon people as she suffered for the people on the Isle of the Lost. Her people had been physically weakened, but Auradon's people were sedated and held captive in an artificial shelter. Ben hugged her tightly, like the day at the beach. Now Evie understood that he was holding on to her show of affection. How sad should be the life of a prince who clung to the embrace of an unknown without hesitation. Evie rested her face on Ben's chest and heard his heart. She loved him so much that it hurt to do the right thing. But Evie was an expert at doing her duty, even though the pain was excruciating.

“Ben...?” She asked.

When he pulled away to look at her, so confident and kind, Evie felt slightly guilty opening the antidote bottle. But Ben realized it and dodged her. Evie covered the bottle with her thumb and launched herself over him.

“How?” Ben asked as he fell to the ground.

She sat on his hips and tilted her face.

“You can't imagine how useful it can be for a woman to be agile with her hands.” Evie tried to give him the potion to drink, but he turned his face hard “Ben! Please!”

“I showed you that what I think it’s not an effect of the potion. I am a tool. But I can be more useful in your hands. Let me choose who controls me.” Ben asked.

“It _is_ the potion that’s talking! The Ben I know was facing his father and preparing to make changes when he was king. You can take control of your life.” She rested her hand on the prince's chest, feeling her heart about to explode of concern and love “I believe in you. Ben, you will go down in History for doing the right thing. You would never hide behind the magic.” She smiled softly, “What you would do is take it to help someone else. Because you take responsibility for the mistakes of those who came before you.”

He hesitated and bit his lips. Ben needed her. She must do the right thing.

Evie rested toward him, almost leaning against him. Ben took the opportunity to close his hand over hers, capturing the antidote so she wouldn't bring it close to his face. But Evie removed her thumb and drank from the bottle. That took the prince by surprise and she kissed him.

That was another thing Evie had yearned for all her life and now sacrificed for what was right.

And yet, Ben reciprocated her kiss immediately. In a second, he separated his lips over hers. Evie clung to him and the potion poured into his mouth. And in the same second, a pulse of magic exploded between them, like the beat of their hearts in sync. The prince kissed her lips so softly and with such yearning that for a few seconds she forgot what was happening. But Evie sighed against his lips, coming back to reality. Ben hugged her tightly and she gently pulled away.

“Ben...?”

“Thank you. And I'm sorry for all the problems I got you into. It was never my intention to do this.” He rested his head on the carpet and closed his eyes. “I think I’m susceptible to magic. It must be an inheritance from my father.”

“Or I made the potion wrong.” Evie grabbed his chin like she was scolding a child “Stop putting yourself responsible for everything.”

He stroked her back imperceptibly as if he hoped she didn't notice and therefore didn't part away.

“Evie, you are the smartest person I know. Believe me, it isn’t common to know neurology, chemistry, and psychology at our age.” Ben caught her hand, so she continued to touch his face. “You didn’ do anything wrong.”

“The consequences of potions were taught to me by Professor Yen Sid. Mother didn't trust him, but despite being a tech expert, he knew too much about magic.” Evie bit her lower lip. “I'm sorry I kissed you. But you left me no other choice.”

“Please, never apologize for kissing me.” Ben laughed nervously. “What I mean… It’s strange to receive an apology for a kiss in which I participated.”

Evie felt her warm cheeks and sat next to him. The prince followed her example. What had been vaporous chaos had turned into a fluid kiss, but now it was solid silence. They were both looking in opposite directions. For a long moment, the tension gave her chills.

“That magic pulse didn't look like-?” Ben asked.

“That was the antidote taking effect.” She played with the jar “Don't worry.”

The antidote. Not the effect of true love's kiss. Evie repeated to herself, biting her lower lip. Just the antidote.

Someone knocked on the door of the place but didn’t wait for an answer and tried to open it. Unfortunately, Evie had put the safe. She got up and ran there. She wasn’t surprised to meet Cogsworth.

“Prince Benjamin.”

But Evie was surprised that Cogsworth assumed Ben would be with her. But she said nothing. She waited for the prince to be at her side.

“King Triton requests your presence on the beach,” Cogsworth said.

“And my father?”

“Our guest wants to speak to you alone and keep this private.” Cogsworth denied slightly disappointed “He mentioned something about his trident and his niece.”

“Does Triton have nieces?” Ben asked out loud, “I've never heard of them.”

Evie covered her mouth with her hand. They were talking about Uma. Ben looked at her and must have understood that something important was happening.

“I think it's time for me to tell you about my family.” She confessed.

Ben offered his hand so she could accompany him. She took it without hesitation.

“Let's take the long way to the beach.” Ben offered, leading the slow path to a major event.

“It isn’t very princely of you to delay a meeting with a king,” Evie commented amusedly.

“Right now, there is something more important to me.” He stroked her hand “And you can't blame the potion anymore.”

Evie avoided his gaze and instead told him about her 4th birthday, where Uma vowed to take care of her and never leave her alone. Evie decided to tell him everything, about Carlos and how they met Gil and the way Harry Hook made his triumphal entry into her family. Evie told him everything. Even why she had to run away. But she omitted her crush on him. Evie took the long walk to the beach as her confessional.


	18. Chapter 18

Uma shifted the trident in her hand. The deck was clear to her and she only had two people as part of her audience. Somehow the weapon was well balanced. Uma had never used anything like it, but her body seemed to synchronize with the trident. She looked at Carlos, his feet hanging over the railing, dangling slightly his bored body. He wasn’t a fighter. Carlos was agile, fast, resourceful, and intelligent. He was made to be among his creations, not running away on the streets or facing fights. Harry was next to his, leaning his body against the rail, watching her closely. He was analyzing her style, savoring the brutality of Triton's weapon.

“Are you going to go around stabbing people?” Carlos asked.

“Humans used tridents as weapons to finish off their enemy.” Uma explained, “With a net, they immobilized their prey.”

“And with the trident?”

Harry pounced on Carlos and had to hold him by the jacket so as not to see him fall into the sea. Uma laughed. Carlos looked surprised, holding on to Harry's arm. The pirate had the point of his hook over Carlos's sternum. Without hurting him.

“The trident is to spike it to your immobilized enemy. You can also use it as a spear to impale your opponent. A trident has no mercy.” Harry smiled dangerously and helped Carlos regain his balance but stayed close. “As Uma said, this weapon works well with a net.” The pirate looked at her with his most dangerous smile “Have you thought about that, darling? I could show you some interesting knots.” He looked at Carlos “Although you can also use the trident as a baton. But what fun is there?”

Uma reached out and rested her hand on Harry's hook. Carlos's skin was delicate. She stroked the small red mark that would disappear in a few minutes. The boy had a freckled face and the humidity of the sea turned his hair into a total mess that Carlos hid behind a headscarf. Uma thought about all the sacrifices he made by having his inventions on the ship.

“Okay. But how are _you_ going to use the trident?” Carlos asked.

She met his gaze. Like Evie, Carlos had enough strength to keep something good in him on the island. He was an inventor. Carlos created things. He didn’t destroy them. Uma leaned against the trident. Although she felt in sync with that weapon, she didn’t see herself using it as a weapon.

“Triton will want his weapon back. I will negotiate with him.” Uma looked at the deadly tips “When we get out of here, we will need a place to call home. And I think a god's weapon is worth that and more.” She looked at Harry.

“Where we don’t respond to crowns or laws that benefit others and torment us.” The pirate replied.

“But... How about Evie?” Carlos asked confused.

“A crown. One.” Uma clarified as if it was obvious and lowered the trident enough to hit Carlos's head lightly without hurting him. “Don't worry. This whole island adores Evie to the point there are already bets on how she’s going to free us.”

“I like the one that includes her bring Ben tied on a leash,” Harry commented out loud.

“You...” Carlos denied “I'm going to take the boat and go to the island for spare parts. At least my inventions don't talk about torture and politics all the time.”

“You'd be surprised how those two things go hand in hand.” Uma joked.

“And don’t build a lover with the junk you'll find!” Harry warned with a devilish grin.

Carlos let out an insult that only showed how much time he spent with the pirate and thanks to one of the improvements he made to the ship, Carlos was able to lower the boat alone while frowning at them until he disappeared from their sight. After a few seconds, they heard how the boat reached the water.

Harry looked at her and something in his eyes subtly changed. The provocative humor was still there, but his eyes were wider. And still, Uma felt he was more relaxed.

“I think we’re spoiling him a lot. I no longer scare him like before.”

“And that's your specialty.” She smiled “I'm sorry to tell you, Harry Hook, but Carlos sees you as a friend.”

“The audacity!” Harry exclaimed in mock surprise.

She laughed and noted how the pirate glowed with self-satisfaction. Uma wondered how she'd allowed him to get under her skin so quickly. She wasn’t easily trusting. Uma doubted everyone's intentions. But there they were, a few feet from the barrier, directly in front of Auradon Castle, with a god's trident in her hand and the caress of Harry's hook on her other arm.

“You know…? Pirates don’t respond to any nation or flag. We never kneel before a crown.” Harry commented.

“So, when we are free, are you going to take your crew and leave?” Uma looked at him curiously.

Because she didn't think he would. Uma couldn't imagine the pirate walking away from her. Uma had seen him tie knots. And Harry had been extremely attached to her. To the point that Uma questioned his sanity. She looked at her hands and imagined the rope that tied the pirate to her wrist. It wasn't the first time she had wondered if she wanted Harry to be free. A _free_ that wouldn’t include her.

If any other person tried to grab spend as much time with her, Uma had already destroyed to that person. She would have ripped out the eyes of any insolent who looked at her too much. All of that was a new reality. Before, Uma guided Gil in different types of tasks as if he were an extension of her body. Gil was her weapon. She knew how to show the full potential of him. Gil was her shadow, an irreplaceable part of her life. Harry, on the other hand, was the violent ocean. He was the destructive and blinding lightning and thunder. Harry was the change in the atmosphere before a storm started. He was exactly that. A violent storm at sea.

Harry was her element.

To the point where she was being irrational. Every day Uma realized that she was looking at him for too long. And it bothered her that Carlos needed so much junk and sent the pirate away from her. It wasn't that Uma wanted to spend time with Harry. No, of course, it wasn't _that_. But she enjoyed that _he_ wanted to spend time with _her_.

Uma looked at him and realized how close Harry was. Uma remembered that she had asked him something and he hadn’t answered. But something in his eyes and his chaotic smile made her not insist.

“How about you?” Harry stared at her, “Will you stay inland with your princess?”

Uma stroked the pendant Evie had left for her. Like every day, Uma was wearing one of the turquoise outfits that Evie and Gil had created for her. Her colors. She, too, remembered the letter her best friend had written. Her entire life had been raised to care and protect Evie. But Evie didn't need that. Evie was able to take care of herself. And Uma found herself unleashed. Since Evie was gone, Uma had barely left _Lost Revenge,_ it was as if she belonged there.

Uma had decided to trust Evie. In supporting her best friend and believing that there was an explanation for everything she had seen on TV. Uma wasn’t going to be the type of person who turned their backs on someone just for information without context. So, Uma followed up with the plan. She was going to wait. Uma had secured the island to receive Evie.

But now Uma was considering the possibility that when Evie returned, the two of them would have a serious conversation about _what_ they would do. Individually. Uma closed her eyes. For a long time, she had believed that her life had only two options: Protect Evie or die doing it. But now, she knew that her best friend felt the same. Each step that the two of them took, each path that they chose and each decision that they chose was for the other. But it shouldn't be that way. Uma only hoped that Evie was enjoying all the opportunities she had and wasn’t withholding her happiness. Evie's life wasn’t to be reduced to two options involving Uma. Evie had a right to have his handsome prince and enjoy the good life she now had. Evie could save the island and be happy at the same time. She didn’t need to choose.

“Uma?” Harry asked.

She grasped the trident with both hands and used it to push the pirate. Harry tripped over his own feet and fell onto his back. His hook rolled onto the deck, away from him. Uma walked up to him and raised the trident. Harry looked her in the eye, surprised. But he didn’t move. She gave him time to escape. With all the time Uma was taking, he could reach his hook, pull out his sword, and fight. But Harry watched the sharp trident point to his face, and he lowered his hands, leaving his palms up. Ready to receive whatever she was going to give him. Even if it was pain or death. Uma felt all her emotions being thrown into the sky with such violence that her chest ached.

She laughed loudly, feeling all the venom injected by the Evil Queen fill her mouth and drop. Uma attacked him. Harry didn’t move when the trident descended on his head. She watched as he lifted his chin, exposing his neck and offering it. That was the second before the trident dug into the deck until it embedded itself there.

Inches above Harry's head.

Uma breathed heavily, holding on to the weapon and looking at him. He watched her calmly and with so much passion that Uma felt heat spill into her body.

“Why…?” She asked.

“I already told you, luv,” Harry replied without alteration.

Because the pirate's moments of clarity were when she felt most shifted by her feelings and desires. Harry always balanced her. Chaos in her logic. Peace in her storms. He looked at her with his blue eyes completely clear.

“You have my heart, do what you want with it. With me.”

Uma felt her body succumb to gravity. She fell onto him, sitting on his hips. Uma could feel her emotions changing, spinning until they all became a single drive at her core. The pirate's large, firm hands gripped her hips, digging his fingers into her skin. Uma took a deep breath, feeling that the air wasn’t enough for her. She had run out of excuses to be away from him. All that time, Uma had been pushing the boundaries between them. Always allowing herself a little more. Promising to herself that she wouldn't do _this_ or _that_. Until what had been forbidden was exactly what she most wanted to do.

Uma could feel him between her legs, stiff and hot, starting lava on her body. Her hand closed on Harry's neck and she lightly rested her weight on him. _Friction._ Harry gasped and his eyelids became heavy. The crimson warmed his blue gaze. Uma slid over him. Her body accommodated for a better sensation. Uma anchored her hips over his. And her grip on his neck became a caress. He groaned. Harry clung more desperately to her.

Uma looked at him and cursed under her breath, making Harry laugh under his breath. Harry Hook was the most attractive person she had ever seen. He had a strong, masculine face perfectly mixed with beautiful lips and a surprisingly delicate nose. Harry tried to lick his lips, but she pushed her hips back and then, like the tide, forward over him. She had no mercy by rubbing herself completely over him. He gasped. Hot and hard underneath her. Uma laughed at the tip of his tongue frozen on the spot.

“I broke your deck.”

“ _Our_ deck, darling.” Harry corrected in his hoarse voice, “You can't have me like this and not expect me to give you everything I have.”

Uma threw her face back and laughed maliciously. Harry stroked her ass and she pushed her hips back. He understood and dug his fingers into her skin over her clothes, seeking to mark her. She dropped her head onto her shoulder and looked up at him with a sigh between her lips.

“When we're free, I 'm thinking about maybe taking your ship and your crew.”

“And sail in search of adventure?” Harry asked after a long moan.

“And sometimes rest in one of those paradises that your father usually remembers.” She threw herself over him and spoke to his lips “But, you know, I'm not good at following others' orders.”

She smiled saying it. Harry smiled wildly upon hearing her. Because it was true. Uma wasn’t born to serve anyone.

“You could be the captain and I could be your first mate.” Harry offered.

He slid his hands down her back, stroked her under her blouse. Harry went slowly at first, silently asking for permission. And since Uma didn't stop him, he touched her. She felt her skin shiver. Uma looked at him and cursed again just before kissing him. He gasped in surprise and matched her passion with liquid desire. Something inside her core pulsed, as if it wanted to explode, but something was keeping it sealed. She wanting it to be released. Wishing it would break whatever was holding it back. Uma was quickly intoxicated by that feeling. By Harry's lips seeking to cling to her, by his tongue pulling her to drown right there. A long and sweet moan escaped his lips as she bit his lips. Harry kissed her like it was the last time he had that honor. As if he had always dreamed of doing it. As always, he didn’t hide anything from her. And she let him make her feel the center of the universe in that kiss.

Uma slowly took control of that frenzy and kissed him slowly, fully savoring and exploring until she was satisfied. Her body kept pace with her curiosity, moving over Harry to feel him against her body. That felt good. Exceptionally good. Harry clung to her so tightly that Uma suspected he was looking to mark her wherever he could. When she pulled away and dropped her head, Harry was shaking and moving against her, lifting her a little off the deck by the way he sought to feel her. Stimulate himself. Rubbing between her thighs until he's a mess.

She ran her fingers through his hair and he immediately relaxed, closing his eyes. Harry stopped moving and despite the passion his body still showed, he was calm.

“You lied to me.” Uma whispered, “You really can be a good boy.”

He turned his face and sank against the palm of her hand. She could feel him smile.

“I can be that kind of good boy.” Harry shot her a look that lit her and kissed the palm of her hand. “I'm a mess.”

Uma looked at the place where their hips were joined and how she could feel him. He throbbed. She laughed and slid her hands over the pirate's arms, forcing him to stretch them above his head, until Harry clung to the trident still pinned to the deck. Uma looked at him in that posture and smiled. Perfect. Hers. Like a bottled storm between her thighs. Uma moved her hips again. Quickly down, arching her back and gently pulling them up, feeling every inch that he was Harry Hook.

“You're not a complete mess yet, but I'll take care of you.” Uma slid her teeth over his chin until she kissed him again.

She also had the right to have her attractive pirate and enjoy the life she had.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll need this:
> 
> ‘ _[Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YuBeBjqKSGQ)’_. It captures the relationship of the Evil Queen and Evie well.

Evie looked out to sea so close from the rock where she was sitting on so she could speak to the god. After hearing the god, Ben had convinced her to share her intentions with Triton. The god wanted to free Uma. Why not convince him to help them to free everyone? Evie accepted, but she acted like herself. She doesn't use her charm or beauty to win over the god. She didn’t want to look weak or fragile in front of the god and then catch him. Evie spoke of their reality as one leader speaking to another. She was proud of her origin, her people, and their culture. Evie spoke of Uma not as someone who needed to be rescued, but as the incredible woman she was. Uma didn’t need a god. Triton needed Uma, but he didn't know it yet. Evie knew when pride was unnecessary and after hearing all that Triton had to offer, she was willing to consider his words. Evie wouldn’t make the same mistakes as her mother. She wasn’t going to let her pride and mistrust isolate her from the whole world. People could change. Auradon people could change. There were people out there who understood _compensation._

“Queen Kida has been against the island since it was created. I was naive not to hear her. But now you will have my support. And because the idea of creating Auradon also allowed Atlantis to be free.” Triton spoke “I’m sure we could find a solution for the island too. As long as Uma wants to help.”

“She will do it.” Evie looked out to the sea toward her home. Atlantis could have the solution they needed. “How are you so sure that no descendant will suffer if I take them off the island?”

“I asked Persephone,” Triton replied.

“To the goddess of spring?” Ben asked.

“No...” Evie looked at the sea god “To the Queen of the Underworld... Does she know about all this?”

“Of course. Her husband is trapped on the island and it was she who interceded to revive the villains.” Triton explained, “Trust me, an eternity of punishment is worse than a locked life. Persephone was trying to help those souls.”

Evie denied. The gods viewed human life very differently than they did.

“The Council cannot refuse if you have powerful kingdoms as allies.” Triton wisely explained, “They will try to argue that lowering the barrier would be genocide and they would use that as an excuse to keep the place. That is where the technology and magic of Atlantis will help you.”

Carlos and Uma could analyze the Heart of Atlantis and see if they could replicate something similar for those who depended on the barrier to live. That could work. If there was a power capable of reviving villains, there must be something that could help them. Maybe she hadn't failed her people after all. Maybe Uma hadn't made a mistake saving her.

“How do you know it will work?”

Triton looked at her and stroked his beard searching for the right words.

“Human beings have a truly short life. But thanks to the divine blessing the people of Atlantis have, they managed to extend their lives.” The god explained, “That is like constantly fighting death until Death agrees to distance themselves. And it doesn't differ much from what happens on the island.”

“They revived our parents.” Evie pragmatically corrected “Extending your life and canceling death is different.”

“It is?” The king bowed his head. “I suppose it is different for each species. A mermaid lives three hundred years, but a god exists if they’re remembered. And humans have constantly tricked death to triple their maximum life span.” The king looked at Ben “Your father, like others, returned from death by the power of love, right?”

Ben nodded, slightly uncomfortable with the subject.

“So, princess, you want to free your people. Let's break that curse and make it a legend.” God suggested.

Evie nodded. That was her best option. Yes, it would take time, but eventually, it could free everyone. But where…?

“King Triton, you were talking about to compensation for Uma. Could I suggest the regular protocol in your pantheon? Could you provide us with a new place for the people of the island?” Ben sounded incredibly interested in that subject, almost radiating his light. As if he had read her mind.

Before they get there, Ben had listened to her story without interrupting her. In the end, he had dared to ask a few questions. Evie realized that he had wanted to know a lot about the island but had restrained himself. And most of it was about the well-being of the people. Ben asked her what things she intended to change, and he shared his experience with her.

“I intended to give a gift to Uma that every god needs. A patron city. Well, not exactly a city. But yes.” Triton nodded and looked at her. Evie felt uneasy. Her story with adults had never gone well. And this was a god who wanted to get closer to Uma. But _biological family_ and _Uma_ have never been a good combination. Evie didn’t want to subject Uma to another disappointment. She held Triton's gaze for a long time. It didn't matter that he was a god. Evie had been risen by the Evil Queen. She wasn’t afraid of any man. And this was about Uma. For her, Evie was invincible.

‘ _Swear to me that there are only good intentions on your part. Swear to me that you will give everything Uma deserves. The whole world is too little to her. Swear to me that you are not another adult with beautiful words that wants to use us. Because if so, I will find a way to kill a god.’_ Evie clung to her mind and feelings so as not to speak out against someone willing to help her. But Evie wanted to threaten a god to let him know that whatever he was going to do he couldn't retract later.

But apparently, the god could _sense_ her intentions because he nodded. As if she had spoken aloud and Triton had committed himself to her orders.

“I don't want to sound rude, but the Isle of the Lost doesn't have many people.” Triton explained, “But most kingdoms would be against the need of resources and the economic investment that would come with accepting them on their territory. Which has always seemed interesting to me.” The god said out loud “What you consider riches, for kingdoms like mine or Kida, is nothing.”

“Is that a yes?” Ben insisted “They need their own homeland.”

“I came here because I wanted to compensate my niece with a place to start, a home, a patron city, and the opportunity to meet her.” Triton looked to the island “But your young people opened my eyes to something greater. I have learned my mistakes from the past. The pride of my father made my mother abandoned us. And for my pride, I exiled my two sisters. My people and later my daughter and her family paid the price for it. I won’t make the same mistake. My offer still stands. A new home for Uma. And place for your people, Princess Evie.”

Evie felt uncomfortable in the rock that Ben was chosen because it was closest to the sea so that the king of the sea could speak with them and Ben's parents wouldn’t know of their meeting. Evie looked at the prince and the king and noted that they were awaiting her opinion and final decision. Evie clenched her fists. Her people were few. Possibly they were less than the population necessary to fill a town. Which made sense, because the island was a prison, not a kingdom. But Triton was talking about _compensation._ For Uma. He wanted to compensate her as the Greek gods liked to do. Giving to her a kingdom.

Evie looked at her hands, feeling her heart warm. Uma, her Uma, was a goddess. A princess of the sea. How unfair had fate been with her? Evie must have been the one given to Uma. Not the other way around. The island itself was unfair. She remembered the fear, abuse, and violence that was standardized there. Was it worth rescuing such a society? Did they deserve to be saved? Those who instead of worshiping a goddess or accepted a princess had waited for their opportunity to take over? Evie could leave bad people there. Carlos's mother, Gil's father...

Evie opened her eyes.

Again, her mother's voice. Her twisted manipulation to weaken her continued to flood her mind when she least expected it. Evie looked into Ben's kind eyes. He wanted to help. Ben wanted to be worthy to call the people of the island his people. Evie must be worthy too. She knew that all her life she would have to fight against her mother's voice, against her education. Especially when Evil Queen’s words would sound favorable or convenient to Evie. But every day she swore that she would win the battle.

“Ben, you will be a great king. And I think you can help us the freedom we deserve.” Evie spoke slowly and stood up, shaking her skirt. “But the problem will be adults. Ben, you were born in times of peace and for some wonderful reason you haven’t been contaminated by the speech of your ancestors.” She closed the distance between them and took his face. “Triton is right, we need compensation. I don't want to wait any longer. I have grown tired of slow diplomacy.”

“What do you mean?” Ben asked, putting his hands over hers “Do you want me to talk-?”

“No. No more talking. We have to break the news to Uma.” Evie released him and looked at Triton. “And get your trident back. Could we leave in half an hour?”

Ben looked at her confused. He surely wanted to accompany her, help her, and do all those things that the princes wanted to do chivalrously. All those things that she wanted to enjoy. Because Ben isn’t longer under a spell and he was still wonderful with her.

“I will be back soon.” Evie turned her face and returned to the castle.

If compensation was involved, she knew who to turn to. Ben would be king soon, and she could no longer wait for Auradon to be ready. She could see Uma again that day. She might have good news. At last. Evie couldn't wait any longer. She stopped in front of the huge door where her target was and took a deep breath. Evie opened the door and noted how dark the office was. Her eyes were slow to get used to the shadows and she almost screamed when she noticed the man across from her on the other side of the desk.

“Evie?”

“Majesty.” She entered the office “I imagine would be here.”

“Excuse me for the darkness, my eyes see better like this.” He replied, sounding as kind as the first time they met, “Do you want me to open the curtains?”

Evie shook her head and walked to the disc spinner on the side. She could feel the king watching her from his desk, ceasing to work. Evie had to remind herself that there was only curiosity in the man's gaze, nothing more. Simple curiosity for who he believed was the person destined for his son. There was no malice in his intense gaze.

Evie felt her hand tremble when she noticed one of the disc’s titles ‘ _The Magic Flute’_.

“Do you like opera?” The king asked.

Evie put on the vinyl record and searched for the specific song so that the delicate needle would imitate what her mother's private orchestra used to play. She heard the king rise and she turned in his direction, with her softest smile and stretched her arms out to him.

“I think it was the only type of music I heard.” Evie lied “At the ball, I never had a chance to dance with you, Your Majesty.”

He relaxed and approached her.

“My son never left you alone for a moment.” The king flattered and agreed to dance with her, softly, to the beat of the intense song that only royalty dared to dance “I have always liked this song. Very few people know about it.”

“It was a popular song a long time ago, wasn't it?” She replied, “Oh, I see where Ben learned to dance.” Evie continued speaking, to distract the king's mind and at the same time draw him to his memories “Would you mind if I ask you something about your _curse?_ ”

The king laughed, as good-natured as ever, with his glasses sliding down his nose, giving him a clumsy and harmless air. He was like a lion who had removed his fangs to look friendly.

“I imagine you have a lot of questions.” King Adam accepted, guiding her to the tune of ‘ _Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen’_. The one where the Night Queen manipulated her daughter to do what she ordered with the threat that if the princess didn’t follow her mother’s orders, the queen would abandon her forever.

Evie had grown up hearing that song without knowing the full story of the opera. She had grown up believing that the princess had followed her mother's orders so as not to lose her love. Time later, she and Uma had discovered that the Night Queen was one of the villains of the opera and that the princess had obtained her happy ending despite being the daughter of a cruel woman.

“When you were transformed into a Beast, time stop for you, right?” Evie continued dancing, following the king's lead “By the time the curse lasted, you stopped getting old, right?”

“Yes, for all of us who fell into the curse.” King Adam replied, “And it was a long time we lived under the curse until I met Belle. If before the curse I had been a terrible prince, then I was sinking into my misery and fury.”

Evie nodded and followed the music. She noted that the king was in a slight trance, surely remembering when the last time he had danced that song. Evie smiled. That was exactly what she wanted.

“Because my mother and other queens remembered your parties well, Prince Adam.” Evie turned and stood behind him. The king tensed at her words, but she continued “Oh when my mother was young, she loved your style. Parties where only the most beautiful women could attend...”

“But that is impossible.” The man tried to look at her, but she escaped his doubts “Those who attended those parties would now be old women. You couldn't be the daughter of one of them.”

Yes, old, or _dead_ _and revived_.

Evie faced him and slid her hand down his shoulder, down his chest until her lips reached his ear.

“This was the song that you ordered the orchestra to play when my mother arrived at your castle. After all, for a long time, my mother was the fairest in the land. Your _queen of the night_ you called her, right?”

Neither of them was dancing. The darkness of the study became an intense weight on both. The king stopped looking awkward and harmless, good-natured, and kind. Now he was the monarch who had unified other kingdoms under his power. Evie knew how to deal with people like that. She softened her features and became as harmless as a wildflower in the face of the storm.

“Don't I look like her?” Evie ventured, touching her face as her mother used to do it in front of the mirror, but this time she used the eyes of the king as his instrument “All this time you struggled to forget your _small_ private parties that had hundreds of beautiful women?” She smiled “My mother remembered your parties. They’re so intense, right? You slept for days after being satiated by your beautiful guests. Prince Adam loved those distractions. Especially the private ones that only you and she had.”

Evie closed the distance between them so fast that he took a few steps back before recovering.

“I find it hard to imagine Queen Belle agreeing to be tied to the bed so that you could be violent. I also don't think she humiliates you like my mother used to.” Evie took his chin and felt the sea of confusion that reigned in the man, the longing and guilt that paralyzed him. She smiled. “So, it's true, you loved that your _queen of the night_ used you for her personal satisfaction. Prince Adam disappeared when his Night Queen treated him like her personal little toy... Oh, don't look at me like that, Your Majesty, I know everything.” Evie licked her lips. “Have you ever wondered what would have happened if the Enchantress hadn't transformed you into a Beast to seek a second chance? Would you have married my mother?” She dropped her head to the side. “If you had followed that selfish path using women and impoverishing your people to have nice things in your castle, would you have been a villain?”

“But I…”

Evie pressed her index finger to the king's lips to let him know that she hadn't finished speaking.

“Would another _hero_ have created the island? Would you have been locked up there with my mother? Would you have been my father?” She lowered her voice and spoke softly “I would have inherited your blue eyes, Your Majesty? Would you have loved me? Would you have saved me from her, or would I have suffered more?”

The king took the last steps back until he collided with the desk. Evie advanced to him.

“On the island, there isn’t much to entertain. So, the villains speak. And I heard them all.” She took his face. “You had a second chance. Others like me don’t even have the first.”

“What do you want…?” The man wasn’t even upset, he was so overwhelmed between the past and the present, that the great Beast trembled as perhaps he did as a child before a punishment from his father.

“Don't worry, Your Majesty. I won't tell Ben or your wife. I don't plan to blackmail you. But you owe us compensation-”

“I loved her.” King Adam admitted, “I loved your mother. When I was selfish and cruel, I loved her. I loved her so much that I knew we could never be together because we wanted to reign alone.”

And even as the hero, it was obvious that he was doing that. Reign alone.

“Is that why you revived her?” Evie asked, “And that's why they revived the rest?”

He nodded, defeated.

“I convinced Persephone that it would be a good idea. I didn’t want your mother to suffer eternally. Her soul was beautiful in a way that not everyone would understand. Also, I didn't think villains could have children. And the supplies were magically shipped...” The king confessed.

“What was once dead should not give life again.” Evie said aloud the idea that had been on her mind ever since she learned the truth “But didn't it strike you as strange to see the supplies...?” She slowly stopped, realizing the reality, “You never saw the supplies, right?”

“A part of me feared that if I got too close to the island, I would want to see her again.”

“That not only the selfish and hedonistic prince loved her. But that the good king who you claim to be now could love her.” Evie smiled at the irony.

He could never love Belle as he loved the Evil Queen. They were so different and incompatible loves. But they came from the same person.

“I didn't realize it until recently. But you look so much like her. A good version of her. As Ben is what I will never be.” He looked at her, clinging to the desk, his eyes red with pain.

“Do you still think I'm good after what I just did?” Evie asked surprised, she hadn’t imagined that this conversation would go like this.

The king nodded.

“I think that's why I never wanted to question who you were. Because I would find out the truth. Like Gil, he’s also the best version of his father.” The man laughed. His body tempered with a hoarse, defeated laugh. “Gaston always wanted to have children with Belle. And now she loves one of his as her own.” The king looked at her. And in silence, he made it clear that he was living the same as his wife. That he loved her like a daughter more that he would never love Ben. As if fate had given him a second chance to protect something that came from his _queen of the night_.

Evie clenched her teeth, not touched. Ben deserved more. Ben deserved to be loved deeply. He tried so hard and all he wanted to be loved in return. Evie had deserved more. She deserved more. Evie remembered her plan.

“When Ben became king, he will announce the freedom of the island. He will continue with the plan that you pointed out as childish and absurd. Because it’s not. His plan is full of hope and future.” Evie spoke slowly but firmly so as not to be interrupted. “My people will have a new home and a new beginning. We won’t be anyone's refugee. We will be free. I am confident that Ben will convince the younger generations. But you will have to convince the elders.” She raised her chin “You convinced them to form Auradon. I'm sure that you will know who to inform that our freedom will ensure that we keep silent the secrets they wanted to hide on the island. The past will be left behind. The present won’t pay for the mistakes of those who came before us.”

Evie waited. She wondered if she had broken him too much. Evie hadn’t planned for their meeting to be like this. She had wanted to manipulate and extort him with his dirty secrets in favor of her people. But Evie never believed that King Adam loved his mother. And she wondered if it had been the same with her mother. If perhaps, Snow White's father died because he was never able to replace the prince that the Evil Queen fell in love with but never possessed. Because if it were like that, love could be incredibly dangerous. Able to trigger death, pain, and imprisonment.

“You will be a great queen, my girl.” The man said. “I'll make it up to you. All Auradon will.”

“Ben, your son, will be a great king.” Evie corrected and left the room.

She headed to the beach, to meet Ben. It was time to meet Uma again and offer her the freedom she deserved. That all her people deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy because in these last days I have written a lot. Something with Sea 3+Ben. My personal pleasure: Harriet Hook x Ginny Gothel. And today I was thinking about writing a Harriet OS on a one-sided love for Uma that would be parallel to "Scarlet Hook" (And Huma fic). And today I was able to post this. I hope you like it.


	20. Chapter 20

Uma was a powerful force. All that time he had been blessed by what she offered him. The occasional caresses that she gave him, all the feelings that she had when she looked at him, the confidence that Uma showed him, and the simple honor of being in her presence. He fantasized about more but never dared ask for it.

So, Harry was unaware of what had happened to have Uma push him onto the deck. But whatever it was, he knew it was a blessing the second Uma looked at him as the storm at the sailor. He knew he would have no way of avoiding what came. And it could have been his death, but instead, it was his paradise. The only kind of peace he could know. One full of torture, destruction, impossibilities, and fire.

Uma was everything his mind understood.

Uma kissing him, biting him, and sucking him.

Uma pressing her body to his. The clothing that covered them was the only thing keeping him from burning.

Uma's hands touching his arms, his muscles, immobilizing him and running through him.

Uma's hips, rocking on him, using him for her own pleasure and torturing him in the confinement of his clothing.

Uma's eyes looking at him with amusement and pleasure in equal measures knowing that she was torturing him, and he was enjoying it.

Uma was too much. Too much movement. Too hot. Too much pain. And too much pleasure.

But Harry couldn't get enough of her. His hands weren't satisfied with touching her, his lips wanted to do more than just kiss her, and his body was begging her to take him all. Uma was too much, and he couldn't get enough of her.

She guided him to raise his hands until he found himself holding on to the tips of the trident. Harry arched as she kissed his neck and whispered against his skin something he could swear was ‘ _beautiful’_. He was proud but also embarrassed. That was the first time anyone had called him that and he wanted to be that to her. Not just attractive or handsome, but beautiful. Realizing that was enough for him to be doom. And Uma must have noticed because she took his face and looked at him as if he was precious. She slid her thumb along the edge of his lower lip and Harry felt his racing pulse give away wherever she touched him. He shuddered and gripped the trident tighter.

Uma opened her lips softly and he knew what she was going to say. Her gaze told him. She was going to use her pretty lips to tell him that he was hers. Harry was already nodding before she let out her voice. Uma's thumb slipped into his mouth at his reckless movement. She smiled, sliding on his hips, pushing him into the abyss, making him hold onto everything he owned.

But Uma straightened up and he felt an unexpected scent. _Sea._ The scent of the sea in the breeze. Rarely they could feel that aroma so pure and clear. Harry had felt that scent and the sound of the rough sea as he crossed the barrier.

He and Uma returned to see to the side.

The barrier was opening and the illusion that made them feel isolated and far from everything disappeared. In front of them was a ship, raised above the water by magic. But what caught their attention was Triton, raising the sea to be in front of them without having to transform. Gravity made no sense to a god. _Lost Revenge_ was in calm water and the other ship was elevated in a static colossal wave. Triton was staring at Harry.

“There are many things that I tolerate. But my trident is not the head of your love nest.” The king said solemnly.

Uma stood up proud, ready to respond, but all the fury of the sea in her body died down when Evie appeared from the other ship. The princess climbed onto the railing and leaped toward them, despite the distance. Uma shouted her name and the famous Prince Ben seemed ready to jump after her. But Harry was faster.

Yes, deep down he was bothering about the interruption. But there were other priorities. And a life trapping CJ when she was playing in the sails was of some use at that moment.

Harry caught the princess in his arms and helped her to stand on her feet.

“Pirate,” Evie said seriously.

So closely and without the possibility of potential enemies upon them, Harry admitted that the princess was beautiful. But not the way a princess should be. She was beautiful as the promise of silk and the most beautiful jewels, like the edge of a newly forged sword and the powder released. She wasn't at Uma's level, but he doubted anyone could captivate him like Uma.

“Princess.” He greeted her in imitation of her tone.

“At least you were able to balance things out a bit.”

“Throwing you out of my ship or catching you doesn't seem much different.”

Evie smiled softly and hugged him with infinite affection. She sighed happily as she held him in her arms. Harry quickly returned to see Uma, who was as shocked as he was and shrugged.

“Thanks for being by her side,” Evie whispered against his ear and kissed his cheek.

Fortunately, the princess hadn’t seen what they were doing recently. But he nodded, quickly adjusting to that new reality. And that was all the time Evie could have for him or anyone. Because in the next second she ran to Uma and hugged her so tightly that Harry feared she would throw Uma to the ground. But it wasn’t like that. Uma demonstrated her strength and hug the princess. She released her emotions when they both fell to their knees on the deck, hugging each other with no intention of letting go. They spoke so quickly and quietly that Harry remembered that they had grown up together and had to have their own way of communicating.

Looking at them, Harry felt what each person on the island had felt seeing them together. Something that neither the Evil Queen nor her protocols had been able to hide. Everyone knew the deep love that Evie and Uma had for each other. An intense and pure love that the rest of the world was _lucky_ to witness. The way Evie smiled at Uma was unique, no one else could awaken that smile in the princess. Or the way she takes Uma's face and treats her like she’s the most sacred thing in her life. And even from where he was standing, Harry could see the infinite sweetness that Uma's gaze could show. All that deep affection and love fell gently over Evie. Although no one could hear what they were saying to each other, it was obvious that what they were feeling. Harry had watched them from a distance for a long time. And although they had never made a public display of love like this one he was witnessing at the time, Harry felt the same intensity of their love reaching him. It didn't matter if Evie and Uma were walking down the street or hugging on the deck of his ship. Their love was there for everyone to witness.

And they deserved that moment.

“Well, pretty prince, come down from there.” Harry retrieved his hook and spread his arms in mockery “I promise to catch you.”

Ben reacted because, like Harry, he had been watching the girls reunite. Another important thing that caught Harry's attention was that Prince Ben didn’t look like he was under any kind of spell. But on the other hand, many on the island said that Harry was under spell because of the way he looked at Uma. So, who was he to evaluate the power of those two girls?

“I'll take care of it.” Triton lowered his hand and gravity was optional again for the god.

The sea that lifted Auradon's ship down enough that Ben could jump from deck to deck without being caught in the arms of a pirate. But Triton stayed up high, keeping eye contact with Harry. He instinctively kept himself between the trident and its original owner. Harry didn't know if he could fight a god, but he would if it meant not disturbing the moment Uma was having with Evie.

Ben looked at him and it was like being the night and the prince the day. They were completely different. Ben looked at his hook and then at him.

“You must be Harry.” Ben held out his hand to greet him.

“You must be Evie's pet.” He replied, extending his hook mockingly.

Ben didn't take it the wrong way and shook his hook without hurting himself. But he greeted him. He didn’t even deny his words.

“When Evie talked about the island, she mentioned you. A lot. You've made a good impression on her.” Ben continued.

And that was something new for Harry. The fact that Evie talked about him was like making a good impression on Uma's most valuable person. Before he knew it, Harry was smiling. But he forgot everything when he saw Uma walking in his direction. All emotion was gone from her face and there was only determination in her gaze. He stepped aside and she retrieved the trident. The god, still submerged in the sea and raised by his powers, didn’t react to this demonstration.

“If you want to get it back-”

“You can still keep it.” Triton leaned down and crossed the open barrier until he leaned against the railing. “My trident answered your call. So even if you return it to me, it could come to you if you needed it.”

Uma lowered her shoulders in surprise. But she kept her firm grip on the weapon.

“I made many mistakes in the past.” The king explained, “Fearing the power of my sisters and being the cause of the damage they did later, it’s one of the things that I will never be able to remedy.”

Uma returned to see him. Harry put his hand on her arm, to give her his support. Ready to get in the way if it was a trap. He noted how Evie leaned against her. And Prince Ben quickly found his place next to the princess.

Harry recognized a doomed soul when he saw him. And it shouldn’t be a good sign that there were now two guys with tendencies to self-sacrifice in the same place.

“This prison is like the exile that I dictated on Morgana and Ursula. The souls they trapped were my responsibility.” The king continued and looked at Ben “Now someone must be held responsible for the people who have lived here.”

The prince nodded. Harry noticed how Evie took his hand.

“I have come here so you can guide me.” Triton spoke solemnly “So tell me, what do you want, Uma?”

She grinned. Only a fool would tell her what he was going to give her as compensation. Triton was an intelligent god. Or at least he had thought carefully about how to get closer to Uma.

“As I see it, it's something I should discuss with my associate,” Uma replied, looking at Evie.

“While you are doing it, why don't you navigate to a place you might want to call home? This is your birthright, Uma. And no one should have taken it from you or ignored it.”

The barrier opened a little more and that must have been the power of God wielding from outside the island. Uma and Evie exchanged a few words and nodded.

“I agree.” Uma stared at the god “But only because Evie is willing to give it a try.” And as a show of goodwill, she returned the trident to Triton and then looked at Evie “I don't need it anymore.”

The god wanted to refute but had the intelligence to agree. Harry smirked. It shouldn’t be easy for a being of extraordinary power to only be worthy in Uma's eyes because a mortal tolerated him.

In a few minutes, Harry found himself sailing away from the island for the first time. His ship was free. Even if it was temporarily. He had come out of the barrier a few times to test Carlos's machine, but that was the first time he had felt free. Meanwhile, the girls were discussing politics and leadership in the bow of the ship. At least Triton had disappeared, giving Uma room to think. Harry didn't know how to feel about the _compensation._ Good things tended to be a trap. But he was going to trust Uma's judgment. He had already told her, he wanted to be there when she decided what to do. And maybe Uma chose to sail.

Harry looked at her next to Evie.

Although perhaps that was no longer an option. The bond that Evie and Uma shared was deep and seeing them like this, it was obvious that they were inseparable. The princess had been born for a life in a castle, with a prince by her side and would eventually become a queen. And all that happened on land. Harry took a deep breath, feeling the freedom of the sea outside the barrier. Would he be able to leave all that behind to stay with Uma and never regret it?

“They really don't need our help.”

Harry felt that he almost jumped out of his skin. How had that prince managed to approach him without realizing it?

“What you are witnessing now is what the whole island always knew.” Harry replied, “Evie and Uma can accomplish everything.”

He waited, but Ben stayed by his side, staring at Evie. It was painful to notice how desperate he was to do whatever it was for her. Harry could bet that the prince would be able to give her his crown if that made Evie happy.

“At that recent ball...”

“It was my idea.” Ben answered and smiled, still looking at Evie “I insisted that he cast a spell on me. Evie didn’t want you to feel that she had forgotten you.”

“But it wasn't all the spell, was it?” Harry looked at Uma, who at the time pulled out a necklace identical to the one he had seen her wear all along. That gesture made Evie throw herself into her arms as if Uma had just proposed to her right there. Uma laughed maliciously, hugging the princess around the waist, and resting her forehead against hers. And Harry found himself smiling hopelessly at all of that. “She became the center of your universe. Whatever she does has a different tone at your eyes, right?”

How pitiful was their situation?

“How do you know I'm not still under her magic?” Ben looked at him curiously.

“There is no magic on the island and _this”_ He pointed with his hook at Ben, completely “it's something I know well.”

The prince laughed resignedly.

“Do you know how it feels to want to do something, anything, for someone who can do it all on their own?” Ben sighed “It was Uma who inspired Triton to give us the solution to all the worries that Evie felt. I feel like instead of helping her, I just made things difficult.”

Harry snickered and rested his hand on the prince's shoulder.

“Welcome to the club.” He looked at the young prince and felt sorry for him. Besides, Ben had given him valuable information when he boarded his ship, he could return the gesture “Uma refers to you as _Evie’s prince._ You must not be so bad.”

Besides that, the whole island knew that Evie was obsessed with Prince Ben. No one could measure up to the future king. But Harry felt that Uma wouldn’t approve of him revealing that information. Furthermore, that simple fact put a smile on the prince's lips that Harry suspected must have looked a lot like the one he had when he learned that Evie spoke well of him.

“But she-”

Harry rested his hook on the prince's chin.

“Evie has lived all her life surrounded by people who treat her well because they had to. And everyone here knows that you are the epicenter of all that is good and kind in the world.” Harry spoke almost annoyed by having to give romantic advice “If you want her to notice that everything you do is not because of being a tragic hero, just go and tell her how you feel.”

“Is that what you did with Uma?” The prince dared to ask.

Guts, that was good.

Harry smiled.

“I always made it clear to her.”

“Beast Boy!” Uma snapped her fingers from the other end of the ship and then pointed to the place in front of her “Here. Now.”

“Is she always this bossy?” Ben asked with a smile on his lips.

“Perfect as always. I know.” Harry pushed him to the front “Go.”

And it was like an exchange. Ben made his way to Uma and Harry found Evie at his side. She wasn’t at all discreet about her intentions. Her big smile and confidential gaze prepared him for her question.

“So, you and Uma...?”

He played with his hook.

“You and the prince?”

“I ask the questions, pirate.”

He could see the similarities between Uma and Evie.

“You said so. I’m a _pirate._ We don’t respond to crowns or flags, _princess_.”

But to his surprise, Evie wrapped her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder. He remembered his sisters. The way Harriet used to put her arm around his shoulders, or the way CJ put her hand in his jacket pocket when they walked through the harbor. He looked down and noticed the pendant identical to Uma's resting on Evie's chest. The princess was playing with the tentacle that imprisoned the carved heart. He looked at Uma, who had cornered Prince Ben and was surely scaring him to death.

“Everyone on the island may respect you-” He tried to warn her.

“Don't be evasive, Harry Hook. Since you left the seahorses in Uma’s window, I’m always in your team.” Evie spoke softly “Uma has kept you by her side all this time. You are important to her.”

“On the island, we may respect you.” Harry corrected himself with a devilish smile on his lips.

Evie laughed and looked up.

“Uma told me everything you have done for her. You have taken care of her. For me, that is enough to love you unconditionally.”

He opened his eyes.

“That simple?”

“It's that simple.” Evie nodded. “You love her. Therefore, you are my family now. And no one stands in the way of my family's happiness.”

Harry could feel his cheeks warm. So, he concentrated on navigating. At sea. In the clear sky. Evie laughed against his arm. And he was aware of the princess's power. At that moment, he would fight an army to defend her. And at the same time, he knew that Evie could dissolve any war he could potentially get into.

“Is your prince everything you expect him to be?” He deflected the topic, thinking that it would make her uncomfortable and he could regain his ground.

But instead, Evie looked at him as if they had been friends all her life and he was the confidant of all her secrets. Worse yet, Harry felt he could never betray Evie. Not even under torture. The princess truly had untold power over anyone.

“He is that and more.”

“Then stop torturing him. Uma gave you the freedom to go with him.” Harry frowned. “Look, I'm being turned into a romantic advisor and that's something I never thought I would do. But if that implies one less worry in Uma's mind, I will marry you right now with your prince.”

But Harry wouldn’t know what the girl could answer. Although a part of him felt that Evie wanted to accept.

“Guys?” Ben raised his voice to get everyone's attention and was incredibly effective at it “I think we arrive.”

Harry looked forward and his soul sank. And for any pirate, that was the most glorious feeling. He looked at the archipelago of islands in front of them. Abundant vegetation, reefs, and great beaches. Harry could see, for the first time, the sea constantly change color. And even in the distance, he could hear the animals.

Evie released him, as if in a trance. Harry watched her move forward, one step at a time until she was reunited with Uma. He approached them. Uma had the same smile when she saw the seahorses the first time.

Harry looked at the land. Would Uma even think of sailing alongside him having such a paradise to share with Evie? He didn't even feel entitled to ask himself that question. Harry had stolen the seahorses for Uma. Because he would do whatever she wanted to make her happy.

Harry looked at the prince and noted that they shared the same uncertainty. They had fallen in love with women who didn't need them. The most unfortunate thing is that exactly because of that independence is why they had fallen in love in the first place.

“We’re home,” Evie whispered, resting her head on Uma's shoulder.

And his Goddess nodded.

Harry felt doom.


	21. Chapter 21

Ben realized that he really didn't know Evie. Not at all. But what he was discovering about her was incredible. He would have liked to have to know the island with Evie. Ben would have liked to walk the streets and hear her talk about her memories and anecdotes. He was ready to accept responsibility for his parents' decisions, but he also wanted to share a new future. Ben wanted to admire everything that had made Evie who she was.

Because Ben had fallen in love with her the second he saw her.

Not because of her incredible beauty. Not because of the fragile and delicate appearance that Evie had had when she was shipwrecked on the beach. What caught him off guard was the way she called out his name when she saw him. She was sweet and strong, full of determination, and still sophisticated. On the beach, as she explained their situation, Ben had almost heard her in a trance and had offered to give them a place to stay because he no longer believed he had the power to be away from her.

And since then he was only more attracted to her while Evie put distance between them. Her way of thinking about the island, her morals, the way she brought her heart to everyone's eyes was unprecedented for Ben. When he discovered that she must be from the island, that just made her the most admired. Because if he were lucky, Evie could explain how things were there. Ben wanted to learn about the island and understand the people who lived there. Because the island wasn’t like the other kingdoms in Auradon, which followed the same structure, where the people could move from one kingdom to another and royalty decided to stay in their nations for political reasons. The island was made of people who had been forced to be prisoners and had built a society where no one had believed it was possible.

Ben was from Auradon, a nation with twenty years of history. He felt the emptiness of his culture and how artificial everything was. Instead, the Isle of the Lost was multicultural. Perhaps it existed for twenty years, but its History was as old as the ancestry of each citizen.

Ben had agreed to be spelled because it was the right thing to do. But also because he believed that doing that, Evie would trust him. Because maybe, that way, she could teach him about her reality. But his feelings mixed with the potion and ended up complicating everything to Evie. When that was never his intention. Because it was obvious that she already had a lot of complicated things to deal to add an inexperienced lover prince.

But Evie had believed in him. And even though he still couldn't believe it... _Hours ago,_ she had kissed him. A kiss of true love, Ben wanted to believe. And since then, she hadn’t released his hand or rejected his company. Evie had trusted him to tell him about Uma, the most important person to her. And when Triton appeared and offered to help Evie to the point of giving her a potential plan for the people who had been revived, Ben felt that she never needed a prince. And that on the contrary, he had always needed her.

Hours ago, Evie had kissed him, he had come out of a spell and the world had changed. _Hours ago._ She hadn't turned away from him... until her eyes locked on Uma.

When they reached the barrier, Evie had jumped to the pirate ship into the arms of a very handsome guy. Which, luckily for Ben, was Harry Hook and only had eyes for Uma. And the next thing Evie could only see was Uma. 

Ben had been fascinated by Uma because of all the things Evie had mentioned about her. The girl Evie had related as beautiful, strong, intimidating, and dominant. But what Ben saw was someone capable of destroying magic to save the people she cares about and be able to reach the ultimate consequences for love. What Ben saw was an incredibly powerful girl setting everything aside to hug her best friend.

Resilience.

That was what the island had and had injected into the hearts of each descendant. Auradon should fear to the people of the island, but not for the reasons they thought, but because the descendants of the island had effectively rooted and strength.

Ben realized that he had fallen in love with the island. Thanks to Evie, but also because of Gil. And now for Uma and Harry Hook.

Although Uma was the one who had surprised him the most. Triton had opened the barrier for Uma, and she had left intending to return. It wasn't even something discussed. The way Uma and Evie talked while sailing to freedom was to get to know the nearby archipelago and return to the Isle of the Lost where their people were. Ben was still amazed at the priorities Uma and Evie had. Neither of them took leaving the island as their _chance to be free._ But as a point in their long agenda of things to do. They were leaders. Ben aspired to be as objective as they were and not put his heart in the path of his people.

For the first time, Ben felt that true love shouldn’t be the most important thing for a leader. That had always been something he had been taught. ‘ _True love was the most important thing._ ’ But they were all wrong. Ben was witnessing the true core of leadership. _That._ What Evie and Uma did. The most important thing for a leader should be their people. Always.

Another fascinating thing about Uma was the protective way she acted with Evie. If Evie was silk covering a dagger, Uma was a dagger to the heart. Always protective. And there was no better example than the first conversation he had with Uma on the deck of that ship consisted of her confronting him at the bow.

‘ _At the party…?’_

The same question as Harry. And he explained himself in greater detail. Something in Uma ripped the truth out of him too easily. Maybe it was that they were in the middle of the ocean and she was a sea witch. But the abyss in Uma's eyes fished his deepest ideas and stole his words. So, Ben confessed everything to her. He went into detail about everything he had felt since he met Evie and Gil. Every thought that had crossed his mind, the way he had laughed with them more than in his entire life. And even though he never said, ‘ _I'm ridiculously in love with Evie’_ , it was obvious. And Uma cornered him. Not the way Evie did, displaying all her femininity as a pure and intoxicating poison that drained anyone's energy. No, Uma cornered him as a predator would. _And Ben was afraid._ He wasn't going to lie. Ben was terrified for a few seconds. Because he understood that he was a mortal in the presence of a goddess. And yet, he was distracted by the beauty of her features. The way the wind played with her turquoise hair, and how the scent of the sea seemed to come from her. But the most interesting thing about Uma was her smile. Because it was as harsh as that of a little girl and as mysterious as that of a wise woman. He waited for her threats but what he discovered was her blessing.

‘ _Every time she chooses you and you respond to that honor with love, I will see you as my equal.’_

And maybe that was the way Uma said she could see him as part of their family. Because that's how he felt it and the heat in his veins was high. That was an honor. Something unique.

Ben loved his parents, of course. But he felt that they constantly had to pretend to be a perfect family and the living concept of ‘ _Happily ever after’_ even without witnesses. His family had unwittingly perpetuated that. His father actively forced himself not to be seen as the beast that he was once and wanted to be the king that everyone admired. And his mother lived to repeat herself day by day that she loved her life (because _she did_ ) and didn’t regret having rejected her quest for adventure and chose instead to get married and become queen and a mother. Ben was the product of all that. The product of hard effort. Of love and happiness. But Ben knew that there was something inside them, a ‘ _What if...?’_ that diluted that happiness.

This was the first time he had seen a family so attached to who they were and to love each other for their differences. Uma made him feel accepted, it was as if she told him that he could confess his most ridiculous passions to her, and she would accept him. And that feeling warmed her cheeks. That was the reason why he looked away and discovered Triton's gift. The archipelago.

Ben could see the irony in all of that. His father had chosen a small island to enclose their enemies. But Uma's uncle had chosen one of the most beautiful archipelagos under his dominion to give as a home to his niece. Even for Triton, that gift was filled with personal meaning. Triton had banished Ursula and Morgana into the abyss of the sea and to the frozen North Sea. Now, the king offered the most magnificent place on earth that he had in his kingdom to Uma. Ben thought that his father and the former leaders would have to upload their game to demonstrate their nobility. And that they were true heroes and not only rich nobles. At least Ben would have Atlantis and Atlantica as allies when he became king.

When they decided to walk the beach, he saw Evie and Uma walking in front of them. Which made sense. They were there not for fun, but politics. Evie and Uma were deciding if they could include that place in their plan to liberate the island. Despite being reunited, they were temporarily putting aside their feelings. Although Evie wanted to return to the island to search for Carlos or Uma wanted to go to Auradon for Gil, they had decided to take Triton's offer so that he would not regret it later. 

And that was fine, Ben realized. Of course, he would like to enjoy Evie's confidence in a paradise like that. But the reason he loved Evie so much was that she had a huge heart but didn't act selfishly. She was a good leader.

“You will have to get used to it,” Harry said next to him.

Ben noted the distance between them with Evie and Uma. 

“I think it’s something admirable.” Ben sincerely said, “Evie and Gil are very close, but I realize that what Evie and Uma have is another level.”

“The whole island has witnessed this. You get used to it. You accept your limitations when it comes to them. Uma and Evie have survived the impossible by being together. And you realize that there is nothing more valuable to them than their friendship.” Harry played with his hook. “Those true love stories you grew up with? They are nothing compared to Uma and Evie.”

Ben looked at his shoes burying in the sand. He and Harry were close enough to the girls to hear them speak. Evie was discussing with Uma the possibilities of combining magic and technology, as Atlantis did. But at the same time, they debated the realistic possibilities of leaving their home and making a new one there. Because that was the thing, hypothetically speaking, a complete transfer could work. Because they had lived on the Island of Lost only for twenty years. No one had real roots there. Each descendant had been born on the island but grown with the stories of other kingdoms. But also, Uma and Evie had a third conversation about the security measures they should have there if they moved. Ben was confused by just hearing them. But that was just another sample of the years of friendship they had. They almost had their own language on multiple levels.

Evie felt incredibly far from him. A part of his mind wishes he had been braver and more direct with her when they were together in his castle. Now she felt that his time with Evie was ending. It was as if they were from different elements and he was helping her get to where she really belonged. And Ben thought he was left with very few memories of Evie. But at least the people of the island would be free, and he could make things right. Leave the world a little better than how he found it.

...even if that meant saying goodbye to Evie. Because that was what leaders did, they prioritized things. She had taught him that.

“Not everyone you release is going to be centered and just like them. You know that, right?” Harry spoke out loud, “Many kingdoms will be angry when the chaos begins.”

“Sooner or later it was going to happen.” Ben confessed “Also, thefts, fraud, and scams exist in Auradon. They are only hidden or softened because the citizens of each kingdom do those things. And no leader wants to admit that the island wasn’t the magic solution for everything.”

Ben could feel the pirate looking at him with intrigue. That shouldn’t be the kind of information given to someone with a hook, a ship, and no fear. But Ben couldn't help it. That day Evie had trusted him about the important people in her life. And she had included Harry. So, Ben trusted the pirate. It's that simple. That's what Evie and Uma did, right? That is what he wanted to do.

Harry chuckled and looked at him maliciously.

“All my life I grew up watching you on television. Many people looked at you with real desire or interest. Prince Ben, on the other side of the barrier, so unreachable.” Harry rolled his eyes. “And now you’re feet away from the girl for which you voluntarily jumped onto a pirate ship. But what do you decide to do? Act like she's impossibly far from you. You are a tragic hero.”

Something defensive and wild throbbed in his chest. Ben immediately bit his lip. He wasn’t upset. _Of course not._ What he felt couldn’t be angry. Because he couldn't get mad when he heard the truth. So why were that pirate's shameless words making him growl?

Harry looked at him approvingly and took him by the chin.

And Ben understood. He was growling in frustration with himself.

“I understand, handsome. If you don't do something soon, your princess will choose where to put her new home and she will be too busy that the only way you can see her is through _diplomatic_ visits.” Harry smiled at him as surely a shark did before a feast.

“Why do you advise me?” Ben tilted his face. “One of the things I'm good at is knowing when people are using me. And you want to do that.”

“Oh… A life as a puppet? I'm not surprised, mate.” Harry slightly denied, “Another reason the nobility never interested me.” The pirate winked at him “But you're right. I need you to be honest in a hurry so that you and your princess can decide to take _action_ and get to work fast. I don’t have the time to wait for things to flow at the rate you want.”

Ben felt his red cheeks and stopped in his feet. The pirate took two more steps before stopping and turning with the grace of an acrobat. Harry looked at him with amusement.

“You and Evie can join in politics. You can show her your world, she can show you hers. And hopefully, I'll have my share.” Harry explained.

Ben looked at him intrigued, then looked at Evie. She had her shoes in her hand and was walking on the beach, letting the sea touch her feet. But Uma didn’t seem interested in the island, the sea, or everything around her. The girl only had eyes for Evie.

“You think if Evie is safe and well established..." Ben looked at the pirate “Uma might decide to stay with you.”

“Before you interrupted us, I could feel something in Uma.” Harry looked around, admiring the beauty of the place and the vastness of the sea in front of them. “Now I understand why the Evil Queen always sent Uma to impossible fights and kept her in fights and conspiracies. Uma is someone who needs a challenge. She simply cannot accommodate herself to a quiet life. Protecting Evie kept her satisfied and she could surely live such a life without complaining…”

“But she’s a free spirit who needs the unexpected." Ben understood "Like you.” He nodded and looked at Evie, “So you hope I help you make Uma's decision easy.”

“And get your princess, you live ridiculously happy, correct the mistakes of the past, free the people of the island. So your subjects remember Evie and you as the kings who amended everything.” Harry looked at him with mock innocence. “As you can see, my intentions are noble, mate.”

Ben laughed at the daring of the pirate. While he had stayed there, lamenting his options, and almost resigning himself to it all. Harry had already formulated a plan to have a chance. For Uma to consider choosing him. Ben smiled, like the hopeless optimist he was.

“I think I can help you.” Ben solemnly replied, “I have an idea.”

And Harry laughed and Ben found himself joining that complicity. It wasn’t the first time Ben had noticed that since Evie appeared in his life, he had begun to experience some normality.

“Well...” The pirate looked at him “What is the plan?”

“If they are a single force capable of dominating everything.” Ben explained, “We mustn't divide them.”

“Keeping them separate only limited things.” Harry nodded, “Well, I'm interested. But I hope your plan isn’t something like a double date or something like that.”

Ben laughed and denied.

“No, but yes.” He admitted, “For an extremely limited time, before returning to our duties, we are far from Auradon and the Isle of the Lost. Here we are just a group of teenagers in a tropical paradise. We must remind them of that. Because if Uma is like Evie, they haven't stopped being leaders all this time and they deserve a break. So, you and I must synchronize our plans.” Ben explained, “Evie and Uma care deeply about each other. So, if we want them to relax a little and think about themselves…”

“…We must make them comfortable. Let Uma see that Evie is fine. And let the princess see that Uma is wonderful.” Harry raised his eyebrows “Not bad, little prince, that sounds like an attack strategy disguised with diplomacy and good intentions.”

The pirate looked at the girls, who seemed profoundly serious talking about something. No matter where they were or what opportunities they had to be free. That moment would be the last chance for Ben to tell Evie how he felt before things got complicated.

Evie and Uma were like the sky and the sea working together. Two dominant forces that seemed different but work simultaneously. Waves, storms, the morning breeze, and rain on sunny days were the type of jewels that occurred when the sky and the sea joined forces. Ben couldn't admire the sky without appreciating the ocean. And he suspected that Harry had come to a similar conclusion with his situation.

The blue hair Evie danced in the breeze of the sea. The way she looked vulnerable only in front of Uma and the same time able to hold the universe on her shoulders was something that warmed his heart. Even if he was rejected by Evie, he wanted to be honest about his feelings for her. 

“Let's do it.” Ben accepted.

“I like you, prince, there is something malicious about you.” Harry flattered and marched towards their target.

But while they shorted the distance between them and the girls, Harry and Ben noticed that there was tension between Evie and Uma.

Do they seem to have argued?


	22. Chapter 22

In such a short time they had changed heavily. But some things hadn’t changed between them. Uma could feel that she had finally regained her core.

The people of the island, like them, wanted a better life. And the opportunities were there, where no one would have expected. When Triton’s trident had responded to Uma, she knew it was a sign. That god wanted to make amends for his mistakes. For the first time, Uma heard someone speaking of _compensation._ Admitting that what had been done to them was wrong. Before, Uma had only had a slight hope in Prince Ben. And she had felt that hope only by hearing Evie so much.

But now was the first time that Uma had seen people outside the island thinking of them and wanting to understand what was wrong. She realized that all the education the Evil Queen had given to her was to raise Uma to think that every person outside their personal circle was dangerous and an enemy. And for the first time, she felt her horizon clear. Mistrust was no longer fixed in her soul and became optional.

Reuniting with Evie and talking about everything they had experienced had been like seeing things from another light. The Evil Queen had raised them to believe that the world was a certain way. But that was another lie.

Evie had lived through Auradon's politics, the false reality they felt. The childish ideals with which they believed that everything was in the hands of something superior and therefore they should do nothing. Fate, true love, magic, all of this had to take over Auradon. Evie had gone to that place and if it had been someone else, she would have used Ben to her advantage along with the blessing of his parents, who didn’t even realize that their son was under the influence of a potion. But Evie was different and had made every decision to live with the consequences. There was always an option. Because Evie had never agreed to be a tool. Not even of fate. Even though everyone expected that from her, Evie had revealed. She had taken the island as her people and seen her position of power as an opportunity and not as a condemnation. And that had led her to Auradon, to change everything.

Together, from Auradon and the Island, Evie and Uma had changed things, from the inside and the outside. Until that moment, walking the beach of the new future. Being apart had been unplanned, but as always, they had made the best of their odds. They had no regrets about their decisions and could now walk side by side without shame.

“You aren’t seeing the view,” Uma said out loud, with a sharp smile.

“Neither do you.” Evie stopped and looked around her. “This place is for you, Uma. You deserve it.”

“I don't need an island. Much less an archipelago.” She looked at the beach and felt the breeze surround her. “Take it. Fullfit your destiny with it.”

Evie laughed and Gods, Uma had missed her laugh. The princess pressed herself against her side and kissed her cheek. Uma took her hand more confidently and allowed herself to enjoy that moment that in the past would have been impossible.

“How am I supposed to find the love of my life if my best friend gives me a paradise?” Evie stood in front of her and took her hands “When my best friend would give everything. No one could compete with you.”

Uma felt her cheeks flush and she looked away.

“Blue…” She looked over her shoulder at the boys behind them “You would find that if you stopped running away from _him_.”

“Ben? Oh, no, my love. He’s like that with everyone. He wants to help us, and I will always be grateful to him. And don't worry, I'll take whatever he offers to make this place the home we deserve. But Ben would have done the same thing for anyone.” Evie watched the others approach, “Anyone could have taken my place and the result would have been the same.”

“What are you talking about…?”

“Ben is confused and alone.”

Uma was confused. How could Evie say that? How could Evie lie to her like that while looking into her eyes?

“…that's an excuse and you know it.” Uma crossed her arms. “You just need to look at the way he admires you.”

Evie imitated her gesture and raised her chin.

“Are we talking about how Harry Hook looks at you? Or the way the world disappears for Harry when you're around him?” Evie pointed her gaze “We are in paradise and he only has eyes for you, Sugar.”

Uma felt her face warm. Was Evie accusing her of having feelings for Harry? Was Evie accusing her of Harry's feelings? No, it couldn't be. But then why did Uma suddenly feel _bad about_ kissing Harry? By having him by her side all that time? Why did Uma feel that she had betrayed Evie? Why did she want to yell at the princess for doing nothing with Ben? Uma felt like screaming. Things weren't supposed to be like this. Evie wasn’t supposed to be in denial and Uma in acceptance. All of that felt wrong. And she didn't want to feel guilty for the only thing that had kept her sane while Evie and Gil weren't by her side.

“We are in paradise and we are arguing about love.” Uma made it clear how ridiculous all that was “You know that, right? Ben is no longer trapped on television or the other side of the barrier. Be brave! Ben is here and you're running out of excuses.”

“I'm not making excuses...”

Uma dropped her shoulders. _Lies._ It wasn’t fair. That wasn't right. Didn't Evie realize that continuing to insist on all that only made Uma feel guilty?

“You do! You are making excuses! Since we were little you have spoken to me about love. And you have shown me how that is capable of the impossible.” Uma was tense because she couldn’t believe they were arguing and feeling frustrated. After all, Evie didn’t seem to understand “Even on the island, you have given us so much love. But now you are running away from your moment of being loved.”

“I am already loved. For you!” Evie opened her eyes slightly hurt. “And once you told me, I don't need a prince to be happy.”

Of course, Uma loved her! That wasn’t in doubt. But saying so, Uma felt strange. Because she had never needed a pirate to be happy but now, she didn't want to be left without him. Did that make her a bad friend?

Evie had been running from Ben thinking about the island, about Uma. And instead, Uma had jumped on Harry at the first opportunity.

“No, you don't need him. But you need to stop lying to my face.” Uma looked at her with concern “Why...?”

Please. Uma wanted to beg. She didn’t want to feel insecure. Evie had taught her that love was valuable and important. Even for someone as destroyed and injured as Uma. But now Evie was making her feel confused. Because if Evie, the most sincere person in the world, put love in second place, what gave Uma the right to think about the future?

Maybe she should stay there and not think about adventure or travel. Maybe Evie wasn’t ready to be independent and therefore neither was she.

“I don't...”

“Blue...” Uma pulled out the note she was carrying, the one Evie had left for her “ _Even when we must separate, we will always be next to each other. As equals.”_ Uma looked at her “I'm waiting.”

But…

Reading the note, Uma felt the world stop for a second. Evie had written that to free her. And Uma had done it. That note had been like a spell, Uma no longer had to take every step in her life just because Evie was taking hers. That note had set her free. And now, Uma must free Evie. She shouldn't feel guilty. Evie needed her. Even though it was a topic that Uma wasn’t an expert at. But now Uma must be strong for both of them. Even if they weren’t facing an enemy. But to something more dangerous. To the doubts that the Evil Queen had spread in their hearts. And Uma was going to help the princess. Now she must give Evie her happiness. Not by throwing her at Auradon. No. Uma would give her freedom by doing what she never dared to do.

“I don’t understand, Sugar. What are you waiting for?” Evie asked doubtfully.

“That you and I are on the same level.” Uma replied “That we be the same. And what it means: Don't hide behind each other. What it means: fight our own battles.” She raised her chin “I’m not going to fight this battle for you. I’ll not take the blows to protect you. I'm not going to tell you that everything will be fine. Because I don’t know it for sure. But Evie, I refuse to protect you from your own heart. No more.”

And it was like hitting Evie with full force. And it was like hitting herself and twisting her inside. But she said it. Uma savored the fear of being honest but not the fear of losing Evie. They’re free.

The boys arrived. Ben stood next to her. Uma turned, aware that Harry had stopped behind her. She looked at him, imperceptibly inches apart. Harry searched her gaze, as always. He dug every thought and moved each wall to understand what was happening to her. Uma took a deep breath, hooked her finger to the pirate's belt, and pulled him with her.

“Uma?” Ben asked out loud.

“Do you see those rocks on the beach?” She replied without looking back “Don't even think about going there.”

Under normal circumstances, Harry would have laughed. She suspected it. But he was intrigued by her actions, by the tension in her shoulders, by the stomping of her walk. Uma hated to know what he thought. She hated that Harry knew how she felt about him. But Uma also knew it was the kind of reaction from someone who had suffered too much who didn't know what to do with something new and good in their life. Someone like Harry.

The pirate didn’t ask or complain. He walked as fast as he was possible to keep up and not trip at the same time. Uma heard Evie's laughter in the distance and hoped it was for Ben. Instead, she circled the rocks, until she had a private spot, and after a quick examination that her next action wouldn't be too painful, Uma caught the pirate between herself and one of the rocks.

Harry slid down to sit slightly on the rock shape. They were facing each other.

“She acts like a little girl.” Uma cursed.

The pirate laughed loudly and threw his head back.

“What?” Uma looked at him defensively “It's not funny.”

Harry denied though he was still smiling.

“No, it’s not.” He looked at her for a long time “You're tense, darling.”

“Of course. I haven't seen Evie in what feels like an eternity. And when I do, she doesn't dare to do what she wants. To do what she told me I should do! …Evie is the bravest person I know.” Uma frowned and looked at her fists. “And she acts like this... It's _not fair.”_

Harry took her chin and searched her gaze. He did that where he bowed to look at her instead of forcing her to raise her face. Uma breathed heavily and wanted to scream.

“Luv, I wouldn’t start a life far from here if I wasn’t sure that my family is free,” Harry spoke slowly, tempting the waters.

“And they will be. The people of the island are nomads. Different countries, one nation.” Uma looked around at the beautiful place but kept doing it as if it were a plan and not a piece of freedom. “This can be a start. The people of the island adore Evie, they will follow her here. And we may have a plan for reform and inclusion. Also, we will find a way to free everyone.” She shrugged, with no real interest in the policy “Evie will be happy here.”

“And you?” Harry asked slowly.

Uma closed her hand on her necklace and stroked the crown on top of the heart.

“I _must_ –”

Harry took her face, stopping her. For the first time, Uma noticed the intense red in his eyes taking control as a warning _to her._ Harry growled and slowly approached her. And yet, where anyone would see an act of domination on the pirate's part, Uma noticed something else. The plea that she takes control, that she commands him and do something. Harry was warning her that her words were hurting him.

It wasn’t the first time that Harry had reminded her of the unpredictable sea.

“I _want_ Evie to be happy.” Uma spoke firmly “I’ll not start a life far from here if my family is not happy.”

He smiled as if it were the only answer he expected. The crimson color disappeared, and the tension was removed. Instead, he leaned his forehead against Uma's and looked at her as if that were what bound them together. Insane loyalty? A desire to protect others? A growing longing to never stop while still having a point to return to?

“I don't think it's a bad idea to stay close while it all begins.” He said “You said it. It would be nice to have a place where sometimes we could rest. If you look, if you _really did_ , you would notice that we are in a paradise, far from the island.” Harry spoke as if reading her mind. “This place looks good as a starting point. Free, we would not have to run away. And free, we could travel the world.”

Uma was careful when she caught him against the rocks. The pirate was there, deciding based on what he wanted and what she wanted. Harry was just waiting for her order. So, she pushed him against the rock where he was settled. Uma took the control that he had been waiting for.

“I need to protect my family. And we’ll not leave here until I feel that no one will come seeking revenge or attack this place. Until Evie confronts her heart.” Uma warned and smiled “Until I know that all bondage Auradon put on us is gone.”

“Oh… no...” Harry closed his eyes. “That just means I will have to babysit the puppy longer while he creates your robotic army or giant guardians. While the two of you sit down to find ways to get everyone off the island. Even the scum in the dungeon.”

A titanic task. An impossible task. Exactly what she had always wanted. Something scary and uncertain to keep her motivated. Gods, she shouldn't have been so hard on Evie. They were both scared.

Uma from Ben. Evie from Harry.

Of no longer being important to each other.

And Uma had been so childish in front of Evie as to do all that hints with Harry to make her best friend jealous. She and Evie were confused about the future. They were just overwhelmed. Uma realized that they were still the little girls who were searching for each other's hands in the dark. Always wanting the reaction of the other in each step they took. Even if it were to make their own lives.

Life was confusing. But that wasn’t so bad. Life was strange and contradictory. But it turned out to be nice.

Getting angry with Evie felt good because it meant she was no longer dependent on her. But they were the same. Getting mad at her best friend and knowing she wouldn't lose her was liberating. And having someone else to talk to was comforting.

Uma felt the tension dissolve from her body and her mind cleared. She took a deep breath and looked around. The sea of an intense turquoise and blue, the beach of incredibly white color. The huge vegetation where Gil could finally practice his hunting skills. Beyond was a river that emptied into the sea. The mountains were high, but they didn’t look like volcanoes. And if Uma looked away, she could notice other islands. It was truly a paradise. Uma could imagine home in front of the beach with tall pillars for the sea breeze to enter. Because she would never be tired of the sound of the ocean and that scent of freedom. She would want large windows and hardwood floors to walk barefoot. One floor. Don't tower. She needed to be close to the sea, to the land, to freedom.

Harry opened his eyes and it was chaos again. Now she felt in complete sync with her surroundings. So, Harry was pure and tempting frenzy again. He had been by her side all that time and Evie approved him.

“Because you have so unashamedly invited yourself into my plans.” Uma whispered against his lips, “Why don't you earn yourself a place in my life?”

In her daily routine. At her home.

Uma searched his hand. Not anymore as the scared little girl but as the person she was now, looking for company. Harry found her in the middle and took her hand.

“Uma...” He pleaded “I love you…”

And sometimes it was too painful to see him. Too pleading. Too dangerous. Too attractive. Too destructible.

“Me too…” Uma smiled against his lips and kissed him.

Harry hugged her around the waist with his free hand, pressing her against his body. And that pulse in his core pulsated again. Like hours ago, the first time she kissed Harry. Now Uma was carried by the taste of the sea on his lips giving her a feeling of vertigo. And something _exploded._ A hurl of energy shot out of her chest and Uma knew it was born from Harry too. Something had connected between the two and had come out into the world with force. A thunderous sound made look at the sea. Magic spread around them until it reached the sea and fell back a few feet, like an inverted wave, and then came back with more force. At the same time, the vegetation resounded, as if a strong wind had pushed it.

_Kiss of True Love._

“I think we found a way to protect this place.”

Harry spoke in complete surprise. Uma looked at him and noted that he knew what all that had meant. The rocks moved. Perhaps the pulse loosened some stones. But Uma noticed that she was breathing as if she had run a marathon. Harry softened his smile. Her entire body was expanding her power for the first time. Uma looked out to sea and it was as if she could _feel it._ It wasn’t like with the trident. This was purer. _Hers._ Without realizing it, Uma reached out and contracted her fingers. A wave turned into seafoam. She relaxed her hand and a wave rose where she was pointing. Uma relaxed her hand and the sea returned at its own pace. She looked at the pirate. Harry was watching her as if she had created the universe.

“It's you, darling. This kingdom will have the protection of a Goddess. Your protection.” Harry explained.

“I like how that sounds,” Evie said from the top of the rock.

Uma was good at hiding her surprise at seeing her best friend and Ben there. A smile formed on her lips. Something had changed between Evie and Ben. They were finally in tune. It was something in the way they were comfortable

near each other. In the soft energy emanated from them.

“You have coral lipstick on the collar of your shirt,” Uma said to the prince.

“It's red dahlia and you know it.” Evie answered automatically and when she saw Uma's smile she blushed “Sugar!”

Harry laughed loudly, raising his face to see the intruders. Ben was trying to hide his smile as he touched with his thumb where he thought the lipstick stain was.

“She is going to be a terrifying patron goddess,” Evie said to the pirate as if she was confessing something to him.

“Are you kidding? She’ll be perfect.” Harry looked at her with such devotion that Uma was on fire.

Instead, she looked at Ben.

“You still have time to run away, find yourself a less charmingly manipulative princess who won't make you always do what she wants,” Uma said as if it were something terrible.

Evie stuck her tongue out at Uma. She hadn’t done that since and they were eight years. Ben laughed amused and denied.

“I don’t know. She is smarter than me. I think it would be a good idea to listen to her.” The prince kissed Evie's hand “Besides, true love doesn’t lie.” Ben looked at Uma with interest. “What do you plan to call this place? It’s yours. The tradition is to name it in honor of its patron god.”

Uma looked at the ocean. Turquoise changed to a deep blue. The perfect place where the ocean and the sky touched. Then she looked at Evie and could feel the silent apology for the silly fight they'd had. Uma felt the same way. Uma shouldn’t have gotten mad at Evie for feeling guilty because of what she had with Harry while Evie did nothing with Ben. That had been childish. Especially when she saw that her doubts had been unnecessary. Something had changed between Evie and Ben.

Uma looked at Ben confidently.

“Write in your records and maps. This kingdom will be called ‘ _Blue_ ’ and it’s under the domain of Princess Evie.” She stated.

“And the island is under the protection of the Goddess Uma,” Evie concluded.

Uma proudly raised her chin and looked at Harry. She doesn't need princes to be happy either. But it didn't hurt to have a pirate join her peculiar reality. Uma laughed at the idea. Yes, she could call this place her paradise. Harry caressed her hand.

 _Paradise,_ it sounded good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings little creatures!
> 
> Only one chapter more to finish this fic. Although I plan to attach a story called "Blue Domain: Bonus Track" with some extra scenes. Reunions.First encounters. New realities. Some changes in the future. And things like that.
> 
> What do you think?


	23. Chapter 23

“I'm waiting,” Uma said proudly.

But Evie knew that under that powerful voice was pain and confusion. The kind of feeling that Uma was asking Evie to take away.

“I don’t understand, Sugar. What are you waiting for?” She asked.

So she can know where to start and where to aim. But at the same time fearing the worst. Because if Uma were a goddess, why would she want to stay by her side? Why would Uma want to be part of her family now? Maybe Evie was going to lose her best friend.

“That you and I are on the same level.” Uma replied “That we be the same. And what it means: Don't hide behind each other. What it means: fight our own battles.” She raised her chin “I’m not going to fight this battle for you. I’ll not take the blows to protect you. I'm not going to tell you that everything will be fine. Because I don’t know it for sure. But Evie, I refuse to protect you from your own heart. No more.”

Evie had never felt attacked by Uma. And although Uma had said that with good intention, Evie felt it as if something had crushed her. That's why people said that even a perfect shot could have unexpected consequences. She only watched as Uma carried Harry Hook away. And that was worse. Uma was mad at her. They hadn't seen each other that long, and now Uma would rather go with her pirate than be with her.

“Evie...?” Ben closed the distance between them and held her hands “Are you okay?”

She noticed her hands tremble. Evie nodded, yes everything was fine. No, she denied it, it wasn't right. Evie clung to Ben.

“Evie...?”

“We have never fought before.” She whispered.

“Oh... I... I'm sorry to hear that.” Ben leaned down to search her face, wanting to know if he could find out what to do to make her feel better.

But she looked at him, feeling frustrated with Uma and at the same time... fealing peace.

“It's okay.” Evie felt her tear-filled eyes and her lips stretch into a smile. “This is the first time that Uma isn’t afraid of hurting me.” She looked up at the rocks. “She finally put her feelings first. And that's what matters.”

Ben looked at her confused. Of course. He wouldn’t understand. Ben would never know what it was to have a bond with someone and feared to lose them because that bond was what all you had. The only thing that held the rest of the beautiful things in your life. So, you became capable of anything so as not to lose that person. She and Uma had treated their relationship as the only thing keeping them stable. Evie always feared that Uma was afraid or all the affection she professed hide submission. And no matter what Evie did, Uma always tried hard not to be forgivable and temporary. They had grown up under the education of the Evil Queen, clinging tightly to each other.

And that was the first time that Uma hadn’t clung to her. Rather, Uma considered her as an equal. Evie felt childish and foolish about _everything._ For every action, she had taken since Harry Hook threw her out of the barrier up to that point. So many small mistakes that Uma resented. Because Evie had done everything right except take care of herself. And if Uma had acted like this, Evie would be just as angry. How could she be so smart and so dumb at the same time?

But Evie was smart. And if she wanted to show Uma that she had heard her, she would start by showing herself how smart she was.

Evie looked at Ben and hugged him tightly. He immediately lost his balance and fell onto the sand and foam of the sea. Evie laughed and said his name softly. He blushed. Ben took her by the waist again, with his silent plea. _Don’t go._ Evie softened her gaze. _Tell me what I must do so that this doesn’t end._ Evie hated having made him suffer so much when it was so obvious that they fit perfectly with each other.

“You’re going to be a great king.” Evie caressed his face “Your people love you.”

He looked at her in confusion and denied.

“Not. There are still many things that I must do. There's so much-” Ben choked on his words as he noticed the way she was looking at him.

“You are good and kind. But you are extremely hard on yourself and you don't see how amazing you are.” Evie laughed as she felt the tide wet her leg “You're going to be a great king.”

Ben looked away. The tide advanced and he had to sit up quickly. They stood facing each other and with the sea covering them up to the hips like a refreshing blanket. Evie clung to his shoulders. Ben balanced himself with one hand on the sand under the sea. Evie could feel the tide pulling them back a little and pushing. But none of them moved. Sea drops fell over them showing that she wasn’t dreaming.

“But you’ll not be my king.” Evie looked around “Look at this place...” She smiled “This place is alive and it's beautiful. This place is free.”

“Evie... I don't want to give you orders.” Ben searched her gaze.

The foam of the sea stayed on their clothes despite the tide moving away from them. Since she had left the island, she hadn’t seen anything like this despite living in a castle facing the sea. Perhaps her mother wasn’t there to deprive her of a bite of food, but Evie had been following her example, constantly punishing herself with high expectations, taking away the possibility of being happy, even if it was there, in front of her, served in gold and royal blue.

“Be part of the kingdoms forming Auradon guarantees would protect your kingdom.” Ben continued.

Evie got up. She could feel the water running down her thighs and her feet sinking into the sand. Evie looked at her pendant and her thumb caressed the strong tentacle that protected her heart. When she met Ben's gaze, he was already up. He hadn’t removed his shoes and now they were ruined. The prince was trying to remove the excess water from his clothing or prevent it from sticking to his body. Ben also had surrendered to save his shoes and socks because he threw them onto the beach.

She followed him with her shoes. Evie bit her lower lip as she noticed the transparencies formed in the white shirt and cream pants. Ben was always elegant and smooth. He would never look threatening in her eyes. But because of that, Evie forgot how big and strong he was. Ben wasn’t only cute and soft, but quite handsome and attractive.

A small smile formed on her lips.

“I will no longer live under the protection of any crown or title.” Evie closed the distance between them “I’m not a princess who needs to be rescued, prince.”

Evie rested her hands on his shoulders and slid her fingers up to join them behind his nape. She pressed herself gently against Ben, more aware of what she was doing. He was much bigger and was a solid rock against her. Also, due to the height difference, she was able to notice Ben's strong jaw. Usually, the softness of his cheeks showed his most delicate face. Evie stroked his hair. The humid breeze added a wild touch to Ben's brown hair. He followed her movements, raising his chin a little and tilting his face. But Ben never looked away from her. Evie felt fire at her core. Ben wasn’t aware of how dangerously attractive he could be. How weak she felt being watched by his hazel eyes through his dark lashes. He wasn't aware of how attractive he looked like this, with his chin up and looking down at her. Evie had always hated that kind of gesture towards her. So dominant. So proud. So pushy. But with Ben it was different. Because he wasn’t considering her fragile or delicate.

Ben was better than the prince she had seen and idealized on television.

Because Ben was kind and good, incredibly sweet and thoughtful. Evie had grown up to dominate others because she was surrounded by destructive and violent people. She had learned to fight quickly to gain control. But Ben was looking at her making it clear that she had already won without having to do anything. Because he trusted her.

Ben always wanted to trust others. He desperately wanted to belong. And now she understood why. His father loved him. But the man was always looking to be the perfect and exemplary king, even for his son. King Adam was different with Evie because she knew his secrets. On the other hand, Ben's mother had been removed from politics for so long, surely slowly and without her realizing, that even her relationship with Ben had cooled down. To the point that Ben was no longer a son, but the future king and therefore was a subject of politics. Not like Gil who didn't belong to Auradon.

Evie wanted to apologize. Because she had been so focused on not leaving Uma alone, going back to her people, that she had abandoned Ben. Another wandering soul condemned for the actions of their parents. Another descendant who would have the world at their feet if someone gave them a chance.

“I never need to rescue you. I’m the one who stares at you waiting to be rescued.” Ben confessed, “That isn’t very correct for-”

Evie pressed her index finger over the prince's lips.

“I don't care what is correct. You carry the world on your shoulders, and do you apologize for wanting a little freedom and help?” Evie was felt lightly, wondering if that's what floating in the air felt like, away from all dark thoughts and insecurity “I'll stay in Auradon until you are king. I will take that time to meet Triton and Queen Kida. I will prepare everything so that removing the barrier is safe for everyone. Including Auradon.” She promised and slide her finger down his chin to his strong neck, feeling Ben swallow under the tip of her finger.

“Don't you want to see your friends? Carlos?” Ben asked, sounding slightly in trance.

“Of course. And Uma wants to see Gil. But we must trust what is best. Uma sent me to Auradon to be safe. I will return to the Isle of the Lost when it’s safe for them to leave.” Evie sought his gaze “I’m their example. I can't act for what I want. I don't want them to feel like I go in and out because I want to, but they can't. Uma and I are sacrificing ourselves. Uma staying until everyone can get out. Me staying on the other side until I can receive them... My mother raised me to be a queen, to do whatever was necessary. But I’ll not do it at the expense of others, but myself.”

“Evie...” Ben began to refuse.

She smiled.

“Maybe if I need a prince to rescue me... from myself.” Evie closed the distance between them, but instead of going for his lips, she hid her face in his neck. Ben immediately hugged her tighter, so protective that her heart melted more “Could that prince be you?”

“Yes…?” Ben sounded slightly nervous, he clung to the fabric of her dress, as if he was aware of the lack of his eloquence and not wanting her to disappear.

Evie leaned on his shoulder and looked at him.

“You didn't sound very sure. If you want, I can go ask another prince. I think I read that there is a Chad Cha-”

“Yes!” Ben didn’t yell, but defectively increased the enthusiasm in his response and then laughed at the ridiculous he was making of himself “Yes, let me be your prince. It’ll be an honor. Please, don't keep me away. And this is something I should have told you from the start. Well, not since we met. But since I started feeling this way. I’m in love with you, Evie! And-”

She laughed when she heard him so desperate to communicate what he felt. She reached out and kissed his neck, just above his pulse. A small and simple kiss. Like a ‘ _Good morning, handsome’_ or ‘ _Good luck, my love’_ type of kiss _._ She looked into his hazel eyes and smiled.

“I know, I think it was pretty obvious and I 'm sorry I refused to see it. I am bad at accepting my happiness.” Evie admitted, “So part of your job will be reminding me that I deserve this, you, or love and... that I can eat delicious cupcakes whenever I want because you’ll be there to kiss my cheeks.”

Ben nodded so hard that she feared he was going to hurt himself. He looked so happy that Evie thought about the possibilities of telling Harry to marry them on his ship. But she thought that wasn’t her happy ending. Not a wedding. Not a prince. Her happy ending consisted of how she felt at that moment. Free, strong, and happy. There was nothing better than seeing all that reflected in Ben's hazel eyes.

“But, about protection...” Ben resumed “Being part of Auradon implies that no kingdom will be able to attack yours. That is part of the agreements. I ask you to consider…”

Something exploded around them. Like a shock wave. Not strong or harmful. But big enough to push her against Ben. She immediately reached for her dagger. But Ben hugged her protectively, covering her with his body. The roar of the sea caused them to part. The sea was retreating. Evie and Ben moved away from the shore and immediately advanced towards the rocks, going for Uma and Harry. When Evie saw the sea again, she was surprised to see that for a few seconds the sea was reversed, and a wave rose to the ocean. And then return to normal.

“Uma...” Evie whispered, stopping.

Ben looked at her and something must have been on her face because he understood.

“That expansion was like what happened to us when you gave me the antidote,” Ben spoke tentatively.

Fearing that she would deny what was there again.

“To think that a few hours ago I kissed my true love and I broke the spell where he got himself.” Evie bowed her head like a hero would in front of a maiden. “You can give me my knight title now.”

Ben smiled amusedly and closed the distance between them. He kissed her forehead and whispered her name. He pulled away and winked at her. To her surprise, Ben made her climb the rocks that separated them between Harry and Uma. As if they were playing a prank. Ben didn't let go of her hand and silently helped her up. When she and Ben reached the highest point, they saw Uma move her hand in the direction of the sea. Evie followed the gesture and held her breath. The sea was responding to Uma’s wishes, effortlessly.

“It's you, darling. This kingdom will have the protection of a Goddess. Your protection.” Harry explained to Uma.

“I like how that sounds,” Evie said helplessly.

And she had to credit Uma for pretending she wasn't surprised by the interruption. After an exchange of comments, they returned to Harry Hook's ship. Evie looked at her future kingdom, _Blue._ She would call an important place ‘ _Sugar’_. Perhaps the most beautiful beach of all. Or the river that crossed the main island from one end to the other. Uma had been right. It wasn't about who the princess was or who the Goddess was. It wasn’t that. They were friends, they were family, they were the same. She and Uma were the two sides of a coin. So they moved forward together. 

Happy endings weren’t about rushing things to be happy. But to start something better.

Evie walked to the helm of the ship, where Harry was teaching Uma to guide the ship back to the island. Uma looked at her and it was as if they were in sync again. But better. Evie took Ben's arm when he offered to accompany her.

“We are parting again.” Evie took Uma’s hand, looking at the island before them and the Auradon’s ship waiting.

“But this time it’s different,” Uma said.

"Yes, this time I don't plan to throw you from my ship." Harry joked.

"Try it" Evie smiled charmingly "Because if I fall, you will with me."

Harry laughed amused.

“I will tell Carlos that you did not stop talking about all the technology that he could access.” Uma squeezed her hand.

“Maybe that will take him away for five seconds from that thief who lately carries his purchases.” Harry commented out loud suspiciously.

Uma laughed maliciously and looked at Evie, promising to tell her about it another time.

“Well, I will tell Gil that you want to take him sailing and seeing the world.” Evie looked at her joined hands. “Be a good protective Goddess while I'm gone.”

Uma laughed and looked at Ben.

“Listen to everything she has to say. You had your chance to run away. But now? You better behave yourself.” Uma looked at her “You know? You look more beautiful now… Your face looks healthier.”

“You mean my cheeks like marshmallows?” Evie raised her chin “If I was a Goddess like you, I would ask for cupcakes, cookies, and cakes as a tribute.” She joked.

Finally, Evie looked at Harry, eternally protective next to Uma. So, focused on her that he didn't seem to mind a thing. He was happy to return to the island with Uma. Evie knew that. The pirate looked at Evie and to her surprise, he bowed in farewell. She wanted to remind him that pirates weren’t supposed to bow to any crown. But instead, she wrinkled her nose like a small childish gesture that made him laugh.

“Take care of our princess, mate,” Harry said out loud.

“She’s in the best hands,” Ben promised.

“Yes, in Gil's.” Evie joked.

Ben leaned down and pressed his nose against her neck, making her laugh harder.

“I can't compete with Gil, but definitely I can do things that he doesn't,” Ben promised.

She searched his gaze, fascinated. And extremely interested in what would come to their future.

The environment around them changed. Evie knew what it meant the second the ship came to an abrupt halt in front of the barrier. Triton rose from the ocean, ready to escort her and Ben back to Auradon, and for Ben to open the barrier so the god could hold it for Harry's ship to return inside.

“Have you made your decision?” Triton asked Uma directly.

But she looked at Evie. So, it was Evie, next to Ben, who advanced to the god. Evie extended her hand towards the imposing king.

“Help me write the happily ever after...” Evie took Ben's hand and kissed his knuckles. He blushed. Evie thought that being a knight could be fun “...for all my people.”

The god smirked and nodded, taking her hand.

“It will be an honor to help you create a better future.”

Evie looked at Uma and nodded. That was the beginning of their domain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings little creatures!
> 
> So this is the end. But you can read "Blue Domain: Bonus Track" right now to find unique little chapters about scenes that happen next. Reunions. Little funny scenes. Fluff. And some requests that you have had. So I invite you to enjoy the first chapter of the following story.
> 
> Thank you for your support, for continuing to read this story and for all your beautiful words.
> 
> Nocturna IV


End file.
